


You're The Right Kind of Madness

by lilgulie5



Series: A Time for Targaryens [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But also plot!, Canon Compliant, Dream of Spring, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Future Fic, Hey they're Targaryens so maybe incest is implied..., Incest, Jonerys, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Taboo, Targaryen Incest, The Targlings are all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A Future Fic set over twenty years after the Night King is defeated and Daenerys and Jon take the throne...Ned and Alysanne are the youngest of Jon and Daenerys's four children. No longer children, they embark on a clandestine relationship that threatens to tear them- and the fragile peace their parents have created in Westeros- apart.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This Future Fic is meant to be an offshoot of the series of one shots I've been writing in the fic "Heirs of the Dragon". This first chapter/prologue was also featured in that fic so it may look familiar to some of you. After thinking about it for a long time and writing an outline I decided it was time to give Ned and Alysanne's story their own fic. 
> 
> I realize that the idea of two of Jon and Dany's children participating in an incestuous relationship is not an idea that everyone in the fandom agrees with, but I do think it's reasonably plausible given their family history. Theirs is a complicated, messy, and tempestuous relationship, and I plan to explore many different aspects and opinions of it, especially their parents reaction. If this isn't your cup of tea/wine/or coffee I completely understand. 
> 
> A HUGE shoutout and thank you to Sharon, aka LustOnMyFingers for all of her support and advice, for listening to me outline this whole story and for encouraging me to go through with this when I said "You know, I really think they need their own fic." Last but not least, she created the GORGEOUS moodboard that will open each chapter. I've told her this about 20 times in the last 24 hours, but she's a wizard. I'm sure of it.

 

**324 AC**

 

The caves of Dragonstone were deep and dark, but he had a torch and they had been inside them dozens upon dozens of times. Each time, the cavernous enormity amazed her just as it had the very first time they had explored it together. It was a special place to them. They could be alone there, away from even the Queensguard who seemed to follow them about like pups. 

“No matter how many times I come here these drawings leave me in awe each time,” she said, taking the torch from him to gaze more closely at a particular drawing. “What do you suppose they used to make these? Not the obsidian, surely.” 

He took the opportunity and the sputtering of the torchlight to steal a glance at her. In the firelight, her pale, silver-blonde tendrils looked more like molten gold and her fair skin glowed as if from within. Without a doubt, she was the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms, possibly even the known world. 

“This one’s my favorite,” he said. Taking the torch back from her, he motioned to one on the far side of the cavern. While she preferred the more symbolic designs, the swirls and spirals, he preferred the runes depicting the children of the forest and the First Men  working together to defeat the White Walkers.

“You’ve always liked that one,” she observed coming to stand at his side. Her head dipped down to rest on his shoulder, her hand slipping into his own. 

“Aye,” he nodded. “I reckon I always have.” 

“What do you think the Targaryens were doing then?” 

“I don’t know, fucking sheep in Valyria?” 

“You’re terrible!” she exclaimed, but laughed just the same. “They were not.” 

“It’s hard to guess what they might have been doing. So much of that was lost with the Doom. We could ask Bran but…” 

“You know how he is now. Unless it was of great importance, he wouldn’t tell us. Unless the fate of Westeros depended upon it.” 

“And maybe that’s for the best,” he began. 

“Really?” 

“Really. I care little and less about the past of House Targaryen. I care much more about its future, the future of all of the great houses.” 

“That’s very diplomatic of you.” 

“What’s the saying?  _ If I look back I am lost _ .” 

She nodded. “We should probably start to head back.” 

Even in the darkness of the cave, she could tell that he was pulling a face. 

“Oh stop brooding,” she said, nudging him. “Either we head back now, or they’ll start looking for us and we lose another one of our hiding places.” 

XXXXX

It was a rare afternoon that they were left to their own devices. Spring was on the verge of summer and the air was bordering on stifling in the capital. It was for that very reason they had ridden out through the gates, past the tourney grounds and into the fields of wildflowers. They rode until they were hot and breathless and then dismounted under the shade of a tree next to a small stream that was an offshoot of the Blackwater. 

They gorged themselves on the food she had packed in a leather satchel for them. A simple, but filling meal of bread, cheese, and fruit all washed down with a flagon of wine. When they had finished he claimed to be so full and pulled his leather doublet off, rolling up the sleeves of his white linen shirt. 

“It’s too damn hot,” he complained, dropping his head onto her lap.

“Summer isn’t even here yet and you’re already complaining about the heat,” she tsked, and ran the tips of her fingers across his temple and into his dark hair. “You’re such a bloody Stark.” 

“I can’t help it. I’d rather be in the North right now. It doesn’t get nearly as hot at Winterfell, even in the summer. You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“I’d rather be anywhere but King’s Landing in the summer,” she agreed. “The city reeks in the heat. Perhaps we could spend the summer at Dragonstone again. The breezes off the sea are so much more pleasant.”

“Maybe it could be arranged...or maybe Sansa would welcome us to Winterfell. The boys would be excited to see us.” 

“Perhaps. I just feel as though I’ll suffocate if I stay in King’s Landing all summer.” 

He sat up then and kissed her cheek. 

“At least we’ll suffocate together,” he said cheerfully. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. 

“What are you doing?” she asked quizzically. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? Going for a swim. You should join me.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” 

“Maybe I’m afraid I won’t be able to resist you if I do.” 

“You say that like it would be a bad thing.” 

“Not out here. Not where anyone might wander upon us.” 

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged, peeling off his trousers and dropping them next to his shirt. 

She watched his lean form as he descended into the water, admiring the taut muscles of his shoulders, back, and bottom. A smile played on her lips when she saw him tense up upon dipping his toes into the cooler and refreshing waters of the stream. She had half a mind to throw caution to the wind and join him, to pretend that they were just two young lovers out for a picnic to escape the heat of the day, but she knew it would be folly. Still, as she watched him swim back and forth in the stream she could not help but imagine lying under him in the grass as his hard body moved over hers. She wished that it was her fingers and not just the cool water caressing the hard lines of his back. 

_ What harm is there in an afternoon swim? _ she thought, draining the wine from her cup and licking the sweet red liquid from her lips. They had not seen anyone on their way, nor had they seen a single person the entire time they had been there. Her hair was braided and pinned up on top of her head. If she kept her head above water no one would be the wiser when they returned. Even if someone  _ did _ notice, who would dare say anything about it? 

“Alright,” she conceded, standing up and starting to unlace her dress. 

“Yes!” he shouted a reply from the water. 

“But I’m warning you, you’d better not dunk me under or there’ll be seven hells to pay.” 

XXXXX

They were seated across the table from one another at the feast. Close, but far enough away to make conversation impossible without shouting. She was sitting next to Tyrion, half listening to him tell the same joke about the honeycomb and the jackass to the visiting dignitaries from Braavos. Their eyes met while he took another swig of honeyed ale. It was his fourth glass, not that she was counting. She knew how much he hated such events and could almost guarantee that by the time the singers and mummers began their performance, he would find a chance to slip away from his spot at the table. If she did not think her absence would be noticed, she would gladly follow him. 

He winked at her then and tossed another piece of dried fruit into his mouth, casually leaning to the side and resting his weight on the arm of his chair. Although he glanced around the hall, observing other seating around the long table, he only had eyes for her. 

XXXXX

“It’s too hot,” she complained, breaking the comfortable silence. It was late, sometime past the hour of the wolf.

They were lying on the bed in her chambers, willing a breeze to blow through the open window and cut through the stale air of summer that blanketed all of King’s Landing like a pall. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” he replied, opening his eyes and glancing sideways at her. She was wearing the very lightest silk robe that she owned open, so that the fabric only covered her breasts. Had it not been for the heat, he would have been lying with his head nestled between her them. As it was, they lay on the bed side by side, an arm’s length between their bodies. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“If you want me to go, I’ll go. I won’t stay where I’m not wanted.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, reaching an arm out to him. “Of course I want you here.” 

Her movements caused her robe to fall away from her body slightly, revealing the shape of one of her firm, round breasts in the candlelight. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. He rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss to her forearm, over the curve of her shoulder, across the column of her neck, along her jaw, and finally to the very corner of her plump lips. 

“What else do you want, Alysanne?” he whispered against the shell of her ear. 

“Just you,” she heard herself say as his hand dipped down to move the robe away from her legs and brushed her inner thigh and then her center. Her head lulled to the side and rested against his shoulder. 

“I take it that’s alright?” he asked and she only nodded in reply and shifted against his hand slightly. She reached up to thread her fingers through his black hair, keeping their faces close to one another.

“Shhh,” Alysanne murmured.

Without a word she turned them, using his arms to steady herself as she straddled his hips. She let her robe slide off of her shoulders and fall onto the bed next to him. He smiled up at her, a pleased hunger shining in his eyes as they danced over her perfect body and let her push his shoulders down onto the pillows. They moved seamlessly, not a sound passing between them as she unlaced his trousers and pushed them down, causing his hard cock to spring free. 

Alysanne raised herself up and sank down onto him in one, fluid motion. A laugh caught in the back of her throat and turned into a moan when she heard him hiss through his teeth beneath her. His strong hands were on her hips as he helped her move up and down, guiding them into a rhythm. 

“Mmm Ned,” she moaned, and he reached up to cover her mouth with his hand, urging her to keep quiet.

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves as she rode him, driving them both over the edge. In his moment of ecstasy, he had joined their hands together and brought both of her hands to his lips and kissed them before dropping his head against the pillow. 

“I should go, Alys” he said, trying to catch his breath. 

“Not just yet,” she shook her head. Her legs were still weak and a little unsteady as she settled herself next to him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. 

“I thought you were too warm.” 

“Some things are worth enduring the heat for.” 

“Aye, some things are.  _ This _ is, my love.” 

“I wish you could stay,” she whispers, tracing patterns across his chest.

“We can’t risk it,” Ned replied. “Not just yet.” 

“This isn’t wrong. I refuse to believe that. I love you. You know me better than  _ anyone _ and we’re Targaryens. This is in our blood. I’m tired of only having stolen moments.” 

“Somehow we’ll tell Mother and Father, when the time is  _ right _ . They might be more accepting of it than the rest of Westeros. We just need to bide our time and keep this to ourselves.” 

“And what if, in the meantime, they make plans for some dynastic marriages like they did for Aemon and Rhaenys?” Alys asked her brother. “What then?” 

“They’re both happy enough. I won’t let that happen to us though. You have my word. I’d kill any man who tries to lay a hand on you.” 

“I love you.” 

“And I, you,” he breathed, his voice laced with a calm sincerity as if he was uttering a solemn vow. 

“Stay.”

“Very well. Just a few more moments, but then I have to go.” 

“Just a few more moments,” Alys agreed before her eyelids grew too heavy and she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Alysanne have been secretly meeting in her chambers one night a week for months, but secrets rarely stay hidden for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about Ned and Alysanne's ages...I've based my timeline for this fic and "Heirs of the Dragon" off of the ASOIAF timeline. There is a complete timeline over in the first chapter of that fic, but in the year 324 AC Jon and Dany have been ruling for just over twenty years, Ned is eighteen and Alysanne is sixteen.

 

_...Knock, Knock, Knock… _

_...Knock… _

_...Knock, Knock… _

“There you are!” Alys said, opening the door to her chambers. She pulled Ned inside and quietly closed the door behind them, shutting out the rest of the world. 

“I would have been here sooner, but I was sneaking a flagon of wine from the kitchen,” he explained. 

“No one followed you?” 

“Are you going to ask me that every week, Alys?” he asked, pouring a glass of wine and handing it off to her. “No one followed me tonight. I assure you. Just like no one followed me last week, or the week before that, or the week before that. You worry too much.” 

“And you don’t worry enough.” 

“Come now,” Ned said, tilting her chin up with his finger. “Don’t pout. We only have one night in seven to be together and I’d rather spend it doing other things.” 

“I’m not pouting, I’m protecting us.” 

“You’re doing both. The pouting is very charming though.” 

Alys rolled her violet eyes at her brother and gently pushed him away, turning around and walking further into her bedchamber. She sat down on one of the couches, rearranging the pillows so she could recline instead, her small frame stretched out to take up as much room as possible. Ned followed her, casually kicking off his boots and sitting on the ornate rug, his back against the couch. He took a swig from his own wine glass and leaned his head back. Within seconds he felt Alys’s slim fingers combing through his dark hair before tracing a line down his jaw. He reached up, took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. 

He lived for the one night in seven they were able to spend together. On that night, Alys sent her lady-in-waiting and closest friend Jeyne away because she knew she could trust her implicitly. He would wait until the rest of the Red Keep was asleep, when the guards were changing and then slip from his chambers to hers. They would spend the entire night together and he would leave when Jeyne woke them in the morning. 

“Are we done pouting?” Ned asked. 

“I was not pouting,” she replied, pinching his cheek.

“Ouch.” He set his cup down and turned around so he was kneeling in front of her. 

“Yes?” she asked innocently. 

“I missed you.” 

“You just saw me at supper this evening.” 

“You know what I mean,” he said, dropping his head onto her lap. “A week might as well be an eternity.” 

“I know,” she frowned, cupping his cheek. “Come here, Ned.” 

Dutifully, he pushed himself up. Even just kneeling he was eye level with Alys, allowing her to gaze into his grey eyes. He was the tallest of all of their siblings, taller even than Aemon and nearly a foot taller than she was. His features favored his northern heritage more than any of their siblings. Their mother often told him that she knew from the moment he was born that he needed to be named after his grandfather. 

Alys, on the other hand, favored their family’s Valyrian ancestry. The most like their mother in looks and temperament, she boasted the famed silver-blonde hair and violet eyes of House Targaryen. Although the youngest, she had already caught the eye of many suitors in Westeros. Unfortunately for them, she had already completely given her heart to the young man kneeling before her. 

She set her own cup on the table next to the couch and leaned forward so that she could push his hair away from his face. It was shorter than their father’s, but he had taken to wearing it in the same fashion. Tonight, however,  it was loose and falling into his eyes. She cupped his cheek and kissed him, teasing him with feather-light kisses, never quite lingering long enough to satisfy him. Her breathy laugh danced across his lips every time she pulled away causing him to emit a low growl. 

“Tease,” he said. 

“You love it,” she taunted. “Admit it.” 

“I love  _ you _ . And two can play at this game.” 

He slid his hand over her leg, pushing her nightgown up as he did so and maneuvered them so that he was kneeling between her legs. Hooking his arms under her knees he pulled her gently so that her bottom was just on the edge of the couch and handed her a pillow, gesturing for her to put it behind her head. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, leaning back comfortably on her elbows. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he replied, placing a kiss to her knee as his hands slid further under the thin fabric of her nightgown until they cupped her backside, his fingers kneading the soft flesh. His lips moved from her knee to her inner thigh, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses in their wake until he reached her lower lips. Parting them with his fingers, he dipped his tongue between her folds, tasting her slowly and circling around her clit. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” she gasped at the sudden sensation. 

“Hmmm?” Ned hummed as he sucked on her bundle of nerves, smirking as her back arched up off of the cushions. “Need something else love?” 

“Just...more.” 

“More? Like this?” 

He danced a finger across her entrance, but would not give her the satisfaction of sliding it into her core just yet. Alys merely nodded at his question. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Was that a yes or a no.” 

“Yes, damnit,” she cursed, impatiently bucking her hips against his hand and threading her fingers through his hair. 

“That’s better,” Ned said, sliding in his middle finger. “ _ Seven hells _ you’re wet.” 

“You kept me waiting.” 

“But I’m making up for it now.”

He added a second finger and resumed lavishing her clit with attention until she moaned his name and came apart around his digits. Alys beckoned him up onto the couch so that he was leaning over her. 

“Take me to bed, my love,” she whispered, pulling his collar so she could kiss him. 

Ned lifted her easily from the cushions and carried her over to the bed setting her down gently. Alys began to shimmy out of her nightgown, tossing it to the side and raising her eyebrow up at him expectantly. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched him undress before her, first discarding his shirt next to her gown and then unlacing his trousers and peeling them off. He took her waiting and outstretched hand as he climbed up onto the bed and kneeled between her thighs. 

Alys shivered when Ned’s fingertips grazed her calves, hooking her legs around his hips as he wasted no time in joining their bodies together. He drank in the moan that slipped from her lips as he set a gentle pace for them. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and shoulders, caressing his firm muscles as they moved in unison. It seemed as if he was intent on kissing every inch of her body, from her swollen lips, to her neck, shoulders, and breasts. 

“I’m so close,” she whispered against his forehead. 

“Come for me, Alys,” he implored, quickening his rhythm and feeling his own release building as his cock twitched involuntarily within her. He buried his head against her neck as he focused on holding out a little bit longer. 

His words were all Alys needed before the heat that had been pooling in the pit of her stomach engulfed her, causing her walls to spasm around his thick cock, milking his release from him as he spilled his seed. 

“Don’t fall asleep on top of me,” she said, desperately trying to catch her breath. “You’re far too heavy for that.”    


“Am not,” he murmured against her neck, but e rolled off of her and fell onto his back beside her just the same. 

Alys sat up and reached down towards the end of the bed, grabbing a light blanket and draping it over them before laying on her side next to him. She propped herself up on her elbow and held her head up with her hand as she looked down at him. 

“Asleep already?” she asked, tapping his nose with her forefinger. “I wanted to place dice.”

“No,” he insisted, yet his eyes remained closed. “Just...trying to recover.” 

“Would wine and lemon cakes help you regain your strength?” 

“It certainly wouldn’t hurt…”

Alys sighed, pushing the blanket off and sliding off the bed. She padded barefoot and naked across her bedchamber to retrieve the tray of lemon cakes she had waiting in the corner and refilled one of the cups of wine before returning to the bed. 

“Sit up,” she instructed. “Or you’ll get crumbs everywhere.” 

“Yes, my lady,” Ned replied, shifting his long body up so his back rested against the headboard. He took the tray and the cup from her while she climbed back on the bed. 

“You better share those,” Alys said, taking the cup from him and drinking some of the Dornish Red he had brought with him to her chambers that night. 

“I thought they were all for me.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Ned grabbed a small cake from the tray and broke it in half. “Open,” he said, holding a piece of it up to her lips. 

She took the bite from his fingers and hummed in approval. “Oh, it’s good.” 

“You don’t really want to play dice, do you?” he asked after they had finished half of the cakes on the tray and drained the wine from their cup twice over. 

“Of course I do!” 

“I let you win  _ one _ week and now you’re a regular gambler.” 

“No one lets me win,” Alys insisted. 

“You’re the youngest, my love.  _ Everyone _ lets you win. At everything.” 

It was true, for the most part. Growing up the youngest of four children had its certain advantages. Aemon had always let Alys win because he was told to. Rhaenys let her win because it was better than one of their brothers winning, but Ned let her win because he could not bear to see her get upset over losing. Although she would never admit it, their parents, the Queensguard, and almost everyone else in the Red Keep spoiled Alys. How could they not when she was so generous with her kind words, love, and affection in return. If Rhaenyra, the daughter of Viserys I had been the Realm’s Delight, then Alysanne was the Joy of the Seven Kingdoms.  

“Well,” she huffed, reaching over to her bedside table for the cup of dice. “There’s a very good chance I may let  _ you _ win tonight.” 

XXXXX

Alysanne checked her reflection in the glass once more, pursing her lips and bringing her long, loose curls over one shoulder. She reached for the vial of perfumed oil, Ned’s favorite, and placed a dab of it on each wrist, on her neck, in the valley of her breasts, and finally on the lips beneath her sheer nightgown. The material was so sheer, so luxuriously fine that she could see her nipples through the fabric. She would have to make sure he did not tear this one. Pulling her silk robe over her shoulders she tied it about her waist. 

_...Knock, Knock, Knock… _

_...Knock… _

_...Knock, Knock… _

The rap at her door came earlier than usual, or so she thought.  _ Perhaps I spent so much time readying myself that I lost track of the time, _ she reasoned as she walked toward the door. 

“Impatient tonight, are we my love?” Alys muttered as she opened the door, ready to give Ned the smile she reserved only for him. 

“Expecting someone so late?” the unexpected visitor replied, eyes wide as she took in her daughter’s appearance. 

“Mother...what are you doing here?” 

“Apparently interrupting something.” 

“Not at all,” Alys insisted, self-consciously pulling the sides of her robe closer together. 

“Oh? Are you going to leave me waiting out here or are you going to invite me in?” 

“I’m sorry, Mother. Yes, come in.” 

Daenerys walked through her daughter’s door, glancing about the small antechamber that preceded her bedchamber. 

“Where is Jeyne?” she asked. 

“She was unwell tonight. I sent her to bed in her own quarters.” 

“Poor thing. Perhaps we should send a Maester to look after her.” 

“Oh no, I don’t think she’s that ill. Just a bit under the weather is all.” 

“Hmmm, I do hope you don’t come down with the same thing.” She reached out and placed the back of her hand on Alysanne’s forehead, taking a deep breath as she did so. “Spiceflower?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“The perfume. It’s spiceflower, isn’t it? From the Dothraki Sea.” 

“I suppose it is.” 

“You were surprised to see me when you opened the door, weren’t you?” Dany asked. 

“Well yes,” Alysanne admitted. “Only because it’s so late, but a pleasant surprise, Mother.” 

“But you  _ were _ expecting someone, or so it would seem. You said something just before you opened the door. And there’s a flagon of wine on the side table. I didn’t realize you’d taken to drinking wine before bed.” 

“Only sometimes, Mother. It helps me sleep…” 

“Who were you waiting for Alysanne?” 

“I wasn’t waiting for anyone.” 

Dany tilted her head to the side, her disappointment in her daughter’s response shown clearly on her face. 

“Is it so easy for you to lie to me?” Dany asked. “Do the words even taste bitter in your mouth?” 

“Mother, I’m not-”

“You didn’t even ask me how I knew about your brother’s secret little knock.” 

Alys stared at her Mother and tried to find the right words to say. For months, she and Ned had talked at length about how, and when, to tell their parents about their clandestine relationship. In the beginning, it was something that she worried about day and night. It robbed her of her sleep and her peace of mind, but as the days slipped into weeks, and weeks turned into months the constant fear of being caught had lessened considerably. Until there were serious talks or negotiations for one of them to be wed, they had agreed to keep the secret to themselves. 

“How did you know?” Alys asked quietly. 

“Not from you,” Dany said, walking towards her. “Not from your brother either. I had to find out from Tyrion.” 

“Tyrion?” 

Alysanne’s head began to spin. Her mother’s hand was a clever man, that much was certain, but they had taken every precaution, or so she thought.  _ No one followed you? _ she heard herself asking Ned each time he came to her and each time he assured her that he had not been noticed. 

“Yes,” Dany confirmed. “He came to me just the other night, greatly distraught by what he saw. He tried to assure me that he couldn’t be sure of what he saw and that I should not jump to conclusions. But coming here tonight and finding you like this, it’s hard not to.” 

“I can explain.” 

_...Knock, Knock, Knock… _

_...Knock… _

_...Knock, Knock… _

“Can you? Or should we let your brother begin? That’s who I’ll find on the other side of the door, isn’t it?” 

“Mother, please don’t open that door,” Alys pleaded, but it was for naught. By the time she reached for her mother’s hand it was already firmly on the latch, opening the door to reveal and stuttering and dumbfounded Ned. 

“Mother wha-...what are you doing here?” he asked, his face as pale as a ghost as he walked into his sister’s chambers. “Is Father alright?” 

“Your father is fine, for the time being. I could ask you the very same question, Ned. What are you doing  _ here _ at this hour?” 

“I…” 

“I would think twice before you utter whatever lie you’re trying to concoct in your head right now. You sister has already told me enough lies for one night. Tell it true. Why did you come here tonight?” 

Ned looked from his mother to Alys. For months they had discussed a way to tell their parents the truth about their relationship. Although that was not what either of them had in mind, the time had come at last to reveal the truth, at the very least, to their Mother. He could hang his head in shame, grovel at her feet and admit how wrong they both were, and ask for her forgiveness, but there was nothing Ned felt sorry about. Nothing he felt guilty about as far as Alys was concerned. 

“I was coming to see Alys,” he admitted, straightening his shoulders.

“Why?” Dany pressed. Although in her heart of hearts she knew the answer, she needed to hear it from their own lips. 

“Because we’re in love,” Alys chimed in. 

“Love?” 

“Yes,” Ned agreed. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Neither of you do.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re too young,” Dany said quickly. 

“Are we?” Ned asked. “How old were you and father when you met? How old was Aemon when he was married Leona Manderly? Or Rhaenys when she married Sam?” 

“Be careful, Ned. You are in no position to interrogate  _ me _ .” 

Ned narrowed his eyes at his mother. This was not the first time, and most likely would not be the last time, he had incurred her anger upon him. He was no longer a child, neither of them were. When their mother was Alys’s age she had already been widowed and been crowned Queen of Meereen. By the time she and their father were his age they had saved the Seven Kingdoms from the Night King and Cersei Lannister. Perhaps neither Ned nor Alys had grown up as quickly as either of their parents had to, but they were not as innocent as Dany would have liked them to be. 

“How did you find out?” Ned asked. “Or am I not allowed to ask?” 

“Tyrion saw you knocking one night,” Alys explained before Daenerys had the opportunity to reprimand Ned for his cavalier attitude. 

“That fucking imp,” Ned sneered. “Had to run and tattle on us as if we were children instead of coming to speak to me about it like a man.”

“Yes, he came to me,” Dany replied, her calm veneer beginning to slip. Her voice began to tremble. “Because I’m the queen. Because it is his duty as my hand to keep me informed of what is happening in my Kingdom. A fine thing since I don’t even know what is apparently happening in my own family. And if he treats you like a child,  _ Eddard _ , it is because you are behaving like one.”

Her words stung him as much as any slap she might have dealt, but they also brought to light the true reason for her anger and disappointment. Although Ned, Aemon, and Rhaenys might have joked about Alys being their mother’s favorite it was something born out of loss and sadness. Alys had been their parent’s last child, the daughter born after Daenerys suffered a miscarriage. Inasmuch as Aemon was deemed to be a miracle, their mother saw Alys as one, too. Her last pregnancy had been a difficult one, not that Ned himself could remember any of it, and Daenerys had nearly died during the thirty-six hour labor. Such pains would have made a lesser woman loath the child born of her, but for Dany, it had been quite the opposite. She named her much loved second daughter for one of Westeros’s most beloved queens. Alys had always been close to their mother, crying every time they were forced to part, and it was now clear to Ned that the queen was more hurt than angry that her daughter would have kept something from her for so long. 

“Mother,” Ned said sincerely, standing in front of her. Sad violet eyes gazed up at him as she shook her head. He dropped to his knees and bent his head. “Forgive me. This was my doing.” 

“It most certainly is not,” Alys insisted. “Mother, he’s lying.” 

“I want the  _ truth _ ,” Dany emphasized. “From both of you. From the beginning.” 

It was nearly the hour of the wolf when Alys and Ned finished telling their mother the truth about everything, beginning with the time they spent together at Storm’s End while Jon and Dany had been off fighting in the Second Meereenese Uprising nearly four years ago. Aemon and Rhaenys had remained in King’s Landing while the younger Targaryens had been sent to stay with Lord Gendry Baratheon and their Aunt Arya. There had been more shouting and tears shed than either Ned or Alys had expected and when at last they reached the end of their tale Dany sat with her face in her hands for a long while. 

“I should have seen this coming,” she said at length. “How did I  _ not _ see this?” 

“You’ve more important matters to worry about,” Alys suggested. 

“But you’re my children.” 

“And you’re the queen,” Ned replied. “There are times when the needs of the kingdom come first.” 

“I don’t know what to make of all of this,” Daenerys admitted. “I’m angry and disappointed that you lied to me  _ and _ to your father for all of these months. I won’t pretend that it doesn’t upset me greatly. I have a million different things running through my mind right now. That together with my lack of sleep tonight, is making it difficult for me to come up with a reason why I should forbid the two of you from falling in love with one another.” 

“Mother,” Alys began. “Are you giving us your blessing?” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing. The fact is that we  _ are _ Targaryens. This has been part of our way of life for centuries. The rationale of keeping the bloodlines pure may no longer exist, but it’s possible that there was already a...predisposition for Targaryens to wed brother to sister before the Doom. I should never have let you read so many stories about Jaehaerys and Alysanne when you were younger.” 

“Mother, how much do you love Father?” Ned asked. 

“More than anything. More than the Seven Kingdoms. I would lay down my life for him, a thousand times over.” 

“And I would lay down my life for Alys a thousand and one times.” 

“I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to him,” Daenerys said. “He won’t care for it, that much I know.” 

“But you understand?” Alys asked hopefully. 

“I understand,” her mother nodded sympathetically. “I understand that the two of you have fallen in love, but I also know that love...is at times only one small spoke of a greater wheel.” 

“Will you tell Father?” 

“We have to. Somehow, we need to find the right way and the right time to tell him. Until that time comes, I cannot allow you to continue to do what you’ve been doing.”

“But Mother,” Ned protested until Daenerys held up her hand. 

“I believe we’ve had enough disagreements for one night, Ned. Do either of you realize how foolish you’ve been? Do you understand what consequences you might have faced? Can you even comprehend the enormity of it? 

If it had been  _ anyone _ other than Tyrion who saw you last week we could be having a very different conversation right now.” 

“Tyrion won’t tell Father, will he?” Alys asked. 

“No he will not,” Dany assured her daughter. “I’ve seen to that. I’ve assured him that this is a family matter and will be dealt with as such. You should be grateful to him. Right, Ned?” 

“Yes, Mother.” 

“Good. Now then, it is  _ very _ late and as it is I’m already going to have to come up with something to tell your father about where I’ve been for the past two and a half hours. I’ll be escorting you back to your own chambers tonight.” 

“Oh that’s not necessary.” 

“If you want my trust, you will  _ both _ have to earn it again. I love you both fiercely, but don’t think for a single second that I’m not still upset with you.” 

“Understood, Mother,” Ned said reluctantly. “Will we tell Father tomorrow?” 

“No,” Dany said plainly. “The Hand’s Tourney is in three week’s time. By some miracle of the old gods and the new, Tyrion and your father have been working very well together to plan it. It can wait until after. Until then, the two of you are not to be alone. You will not sneak off from the Red Keep, you will not sneak out of the city, you will not sneak into your sister’s rooms. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” 

“Yes, Mother,” Alys nodded. 

“Ned?” 

“Of course, Mother.” 

Alys watched Ned as he pledged to obey their mother’s orders, but if she knew him, he was already thinking of a way around them. She bid the two of them goodnight and began snuffing out the candles in her chamber one by one. She picked up a cup of wine she had set out much earlier that evening and drained its contents in just two long sips. The Hand’s Tourney was three weeks away. Perhaps, in the absence of each other’s company she would write little notes to Ned to make the days and nights pass more swiftly.  _ Surely _ , she thought, blowing out the last candle and climbing into bed.  _ We will manage.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Ned disobey their mother's request. The Hand's Tourney brings the children of House Targaryen together once again, but the joy is short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who read and commented on the last two chapters! I'm really blown away by the response. To answer a couple of questions I got about ages....Alys is 16 (closer to 17) and Ned is 18 (closer to 19). By the time the story ends they'll each have had a names day. For reference, their older sister Rhaenys is 20 and their oldest brother Aemon is 22. Dany is right around 40 and Jon is 41. I know that seems a little off from the show, but I use their ages in the books to go off of. 
> 
> As always, special thanks to Sharon and Jenny for letting me rant and rave to them about this chapter over the last week. Again, credit for the exquisite moodboard goes to Sharon (LustOnMyFingers)

 

Alysanne gazed at herself in the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance carefully. She cursed under her breath as she tucked a stray strand of her silver-blonde hair under her head covering and smoothed her hands over her plain skirt. 

“Can you see anything else out of place?” she asked Jeyne.

“Not a thing,” her friend replied. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Of course I am. No one will notice anything if we leave together.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

Opening the door to her chamber, Alys stuck her head out first and glanced up and down the dark corridor. She gestured to Jeyne to follow her and together they began to walk to the opposite end of the hallway. Although they did not see another person save for the one guard, they kept their pace brisk, but not overly fast so as not to draw attention to themselves. Before they reached their destination Jeyne squeezed Alys’s hand in encouragement and turned down an intersecting corridor. 

As quietly as possible, Alys unlatched the door, taking one final look over her shoulder before stepping inside. The chambers she was down standing in were even darker than the corridor and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The only light came from the pale moonlight streaming through the windows and the single taper lit on the bedside table. 

She untied her head covering and removed the pins that held her hair in place, shaking her head so that it fell in tendrils down her back. Next, she loosened the stays on her gown and let it slip off of her shoulders and down her body until it pooled at her feet. Stepping out of the dress she made her way to the bed and gazed down at Ned’s sleeping form. The glow from the candle danced over the chiseled lines of his chest and one of his arms was extended up and tucked behind his head. Had she not known what a sound sleeper he was, she would have been surprised that he did not hear her come in. He looked so peaceful that she almost hated to wake him.  _ Almost _ . 

Dragging the covers off of his body, Alys smirked when she saw that Ned was already completely naked.  _ Good _ , she thought.  _ Less work for me _ . She reached out and ran her fingertips over his flaccid member, suppressing a laugh as it twitched under her touch. Checking to see that he remained asleep, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked him a few times. When she saw that he only slightly shifted his weight under her ministrations she continued until his cock was standing erect. 

She gently climbed onto the bed and carefully moved to straddle Ned’s waist. Slowly, she sheathed his cock deep within her, stifling a moan as she bit into her bottom lip. As expected, he stirred beneath her and opened his eyes. 

“Alys?” he asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Am I dreaming?” 

“Does it feel like a dream, Ned?” she replied, rolling her hips a few times. Taking his hands, she brought them up and placed them over her breasts. “Or does it feel real?” 

“If it’s a dream, don’t wake me.” 

He kneaded the supple flesh beneath his hands, pinching her nipples into hard peaks and delighting in the sounds he was able to draw from her lips. Once fully awake, Ned sat up in the bed, replacing his hands with his mouth. Alys arched her back in his arms as his tongue swirled around one nipple and then the other. He held her close and flipped them so that she was lying on her back with her head at the foot of the bed. 

“I’m up now,” he whispered into her ear. 

“And then some,” Alys smiled, relishing in the feel of his hard body moving over hers. “Kiss me, Ned.” 

He did as she bid him, bringing their lips together for the first time in three long weeks, drinking her in like a man denied water. He made love to her slowly and deliberately, taking his time so as to worship every inch of her body. Nipping at her pulse point and soothing it with his tongue, Ned could feel the heartbeat and warmth beneath her skin. She wrapped herself around him tighter, her heels digging into his back when they had once been languidly brushing his calves, a telltale sign that she was already nearing her release. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and slowed his pace, smirking ever so slightly as she whimpered beneath him.

As Ned pulled back slightly, Alysanne’s violet eyes opened and she gazed up at him, almost pleading him to give them what they both desired. When her moment of ecstasy came she cried out until he covered her mouth with his own. He dropped his head to her shoulder when he came moments later, emptying his entire being within her, his whole body spent. They lay in silence for so long she wondered if he had fallen asleep. 

“I thought for certain I was dreaming,” Ned said quietly as he absentmindedly twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. He lay lightly draped across her, his head resting on her breasts, and their legs tangled together. “If Mother caught you…” 

“I came in a disguise,” Alys explained, her fingers drifting between his shoulder blades. “And she said you weren’t to sneak into  _ my _ rooms. So I snuck into yours.” 

“She said we weren’t to be alone.” 

“I know, I know, but three weeks has seemed like an eternity. Besides, I knew Mother would be distracted by Rhaenys, Sam, and little Rickon being home from Horn Hill for the Tourney tomorrow.”

“I wish they would have stayed in the Reach,” Ned said honestly, earning him a playful slap from Alys.

“Why would you say that? We haven’t seen Rhae in months.” 

“I know, but with Sam competing in the tourney my odds of winning are less.” 

“Sam is the least of your worries. Brandon could win, but Aemon will probably take the honors and crown Leona the Queen of Love and Beauty...again.” 

The Hand’s Tourney was not only the largest tourney each year in Westeros, but it was an opportunity for many in their family to gather in one place. Their older sister Rhaenys, her husband Sam Tarly, once called Little Sam when he was a child, and their son Rickon had come from the seat of House Tarly at Horne Hill. Their father’s sister Arya and her husband Gendry Baratheon would be there to see their son Brandon tilt. Of course Aemon and his wife Leona Manderly would come from Dragonstone as well with their two children Aegon and Shaera.

“You don’t think I could win?” Ned asked, lifting his head to look up at Alys. 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” 

“Just what?” 

“You’ve never won before. You’re just not as experienced as some of the others.” 

“ _ When _ I win, I’m going to name you my Queen of Love and Beauty.” 

“Ned,” Alys said, taking his face in her hands. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, my love.” 

“Why not? You’re the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms and beyond, you deserve it and, as you said, I’ve never won before. So you don’t have anything to worry about, do you?” 

“I suppose I don’t.” 

“But there’s a first time for everything,” Ned grinned and leaned down to drop a kiss to her lips. 

“Be careful tomorrow.” 

“I will be, love. Have no worries.” 

“If anything were to happen to you...if I were to lose you, I don’t know what I would do.” 

“Accidents in the tiltyard happen, but they are rare,” Ned said, kissing her again. “You will not lose me tomorrow.”  

“I should go,” Alys whined when their lips parted. “It’ll be light soon enough and you should get a few hours of sleep before the tourney. You’ll need your strength if you’re going to win.” 

Ned reluctantly nodded and followed her as she climbed off the bed. He doubted he would actually be able to sleep. Not because of the tourney, but because of what might happen in the days following the tourney. Their mother had told them they would tell Father about their relationship once the tourney was finally over. As much as he enjoyed the way Alys had woken him up that night, he longed for the day they did not have to hide their love under the cover of shadows and the night. 

Alys retrieved her discarded gown from the floor and slipped into it, reaching around and struggling to grasp the laces. Without being asked, Ned moved behind her and deftly tightened the laces, brushing her hair away from her neck leaving a trail of kisses in its place. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, raising herself up on tip toes so that she could reach his lips. 

“Since I won’t be able to kiss you for luck before you tilt,” she said. 

“Be careful walking back to your chambers.”

“Says the man who was seen by Tyrion.”

“I knew you weren’t going to let me live that down.” 

“ _ No one followed me tonight,”  _ she playfully mocked him. “ _ I assure you, _ is what you said.” 

“And I didn’t think anyone had. We’re not going to fight about this, are we?” 

“No. I’d rather not. What’s done is done.”

“Good,” Ned nodded. “Sleep well my love, I’ll see you at breakfast?” 

“Of course.” 

He kissed her once more for good measure before she disappeared out the door and slipped down the corridor to her own chambers. 

XXXXX

A loud cheer went up from the crowd as the rider in black and silver armor shattered his lance against his opponent. Although it did not unhorse him, it was enough to secure him the winning point and advance to the next round. Ned lifted the visor of his helmet and let out a triumphant cry, hoisting what was left of his lance in victory to the crowd, encouraging them on to roar even louder. 

“That’s three points to one!” Alys said matter of factly to her sister as they took their seats once again. In the royal box Jon and Daenerys sat side by side with Alys to Jon’s right and Rhaenys to Dany’s left. Their brother’s wife Leona sat on the end next to Rhaenys. It was truly a box, but rather a dias raised upon the top of three steps. 

“Yes, I can count,” Rhaenys replied. She was happy for their brother, but not at the expense of her husband who had been on the losing end of each blow Ned delivered. It was the second tilt Sam had lost, only winning one that day, and so he was forced to be eliminated for the tourney. 

“That’s the third match Ned has won,” Jon said, leaning down the line so his family could hear him. “He’s riding like a man possessed.” 

It made Alysanne’s heart sing to see their father beaming with pride at their brother’s accomplishments. Jon’s words were true, Ned was riding into each and every tilt with a level of energy she had never seen before. Knowing that she might be the reason he was doing so made it all even sweeter. 

“He might even best Aemon this year,” Daenerys mused. 

“No one will best Aemon,” his wife Leona said. “He’s been training for weeks.” 

“Who’s to say that Ned hasn’t been?” Alys challenged her oldest brother’s wife. “Ned is taller than Aemon now, and doubtless stronger as well.” 

“How wonderful it would be if even  _ one _ of them won,” Dany said, giving her daughter a pointed look as if to remind her that other eyes were upon them. 

“Yes Mother,” she agreed, sitting back on their bench. “How wonderful indeed.” 

The joust lasted throughout the afternoon, the Targaryen princes proving to be the most capable and able contenders as they shattered lance after lance and unhorsed many of their opponents. As the sun was just beginning to set it became apparent that the final tilt would pit brother against brother. The odds greatly favored Aemon who had three times been the champion of the Hand’s Tourney in as many years. Nearly all those who placed wagers upon the final match bet their coin on the Prince of Dragonstone. 

“Five golden dragons says Aemon unhorses Ned on the first pass,” Leona said confidently. Alys was about to double the wager in favor of Ned when the queen interjected instead. 

“We’re not placing wagers on the boys,” she decided. “It would be unseemly to do so.” 

“Of course, Mother,” Aemon’s wife conceded. “Forgive me.” 

“Mother is just being diplomatic,” Rhaenys said. “You might as well start practicing looking shocked when Aemon names you Queen of Love and Beauty, Leona. It looked a bit faked last time.” 

“Aem has the skill and the experience,” Jon observed from his place to Dany’s right. “But Ned has the momentum and though the crowd may be betting on Aem to win, they love an underdog.” 

“Do you think Ned could win, Father?” Alys asked hopefully.

“There’s nothing your brother can’t do when he sets his mind to it, I’ll give him that, but there are many variables at play. Anything could happen.” 

“Ned wouldn’t know what to do even if he won,” Rhaenys laughed. “Who would he even crown?” 

“There are dozens of maidens from the Great Houses at the tourney,” Jon said. “Surely one of them has caught his eye.” 

_ I highly doubt it _ , Alys thought to herself remembering the words Ned had said to her the night before and the way their bodies moved together as one. 

The brothers rode side by side until their horses stood in front of where their family was seated. They saluted their mother and father and made their way to opposite ends of the list. Grooms handed each of them a lance and they prepared for the signal to begin their charge. When the banner was raised they spurred their mounts toward one another. The noise of the crowd was so great that Alys could barely hear the thunder of hooves and the shatter of Aemon’s lance as it collided with Ned’s shield, earning the eldest brother a point and the advantage. 

The second pass ended much the same as the first with Aemon taking another point and making the odds of Ned crawling his way out of the hole he found himself in dangerously slim. In order to secure a victory, Ned would need to unhorse his older brother, otherwise the victor of the tourney would be Aemon. 

The brothers rode to their ends of the list and took up their lances. Although their horses raced towards one another it seemed to Alys like they were moving slowly, almost like figures in a dream. As she watched brother face brother she felt like her head had been submerged in water, so muffled was the sound around her. The pounding of hooves was drowned out by the pounding of her heart as she held her breath. She was tempted to close her eyes, but as lances splintered into the air she saw her brother armored in silver and red fly from his horse and tumble to the ground. Ned wheeled his horse around and jumped off, throwing his helmet off as he sprinted towards his brother who still lay flat on his back. 

“Aem!” he shouted, kneeling by his brother’s side. He began to unfasten his helmet when he heard laughter coming from beneath the visor. 

“You lucky shit!” Aemon laughed. “Help me up, Ned.” 

Ned pulled his brother to his feet to even more cheers from the crowd and Aemon took his hand raised it up, declaring Ned as the victor of the tourney. 

“I had you,” he said, clapping his hand on Ned’s shoulder. “I fucking had you beat and you go and pull  _ that _ .” 

“I bested you. I’m sure you gave Mother a fright with that stunt you just pulled.” 

“I really did have the wind knocked out of me for a second there.” 

The brothers walked together to stand in front of the royal box and Aemon raised his hand once more to silence the cheering throngs of onlookers. 

“Mother and Father, my Lord Tyrion,” he addressed them. “May I present your champion to you! My  _ little  _ brother, Ned!” 

“Your father and I give you our hearty congratulations,” Dany said, rising to her feet. “We are proud of both of you, but most especially proud of you, Ned, for claiming victory in your first tournament. We present you with this winner’s purse of two hundred golden dragons.” 

“I think you, Mother and Father,” Ned replied. “But I would give my winnings to the orphanage in Flea Bottom.” 

Daenerys beamed with pride at her son’s gesture. She turned around and picked up a red velvet pillow with a crown of white roses upon it made from the flowers that grew in the garden of the Red Keep. Holding the pillow forward, she beckoned for her son to come forward. 

“As victor of the Hand’s Tourney, I bid you to accept this crown of winter roses and crown your Queen of Love and Beauty.” 

Ned stepped forward, climbing the stairs of the dias his family was seated upon, elevating them above the tiltyard. He removed his gloves before he lifted the rose crown from the cushion, avoiding eye contact with his mother lest she show herself aware of what he might do. Instead, his eyes drifted past his father to Alysanne, looking radiant in her gown of cream and crimson, her hair cascading over her shoulders. He had meant what he said the night before and he would make good on his promise to her. 

“I thank you for this honor,” he began, bowing to Daenerys. “And I would name my sister, Alysanne, Queen of Love and Beauty, for there is no woman in the Seven Kingdoms who surpasses her. She is beyond compare.” 

It was only after he announced his intentions that he dared looked at his father who looked none too pleased even as the crowd of tourney attendants cheered wildly. To them, their young prince had merely paid his sister a great honor and also proved himself to be diplomatic. By not choosing a daughter from one of the many families of Westeros present at the tourney, Ned had offended no one, and none could deny the grace and beauty of their beloved princess. 

As he stepped around Jon on his way towards Alys, Ned noticed his father move towards him and saw their mother’s hand tuck itself around his arm to hold him back. Not phased by the king’s displeasure he stood before his love and smiled at her warmly before placing the crown upon he heard and a chaste kiss upon her hand. 

“I would see the both of you in private before the feast,” Jon said as he pulled Ned into what looked like a congratulatory hug to the onlookers. 

XXXXX

“Out,” Jon commanded the servants fluttering about the chambers he shared with Dany in the Dragon’s Holdfast, once known as Maegor’s Holdfast.

“Jon,” Dany said after the door closed behind the last servant. “Before you-.” 

“Take that crown off your head,” Jon said to Alys, ignoring his wife’s attempt to calm him. 

“Why?” Ned asked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Why should she?” 

“Because I’m her father and I asked her to, that’s why. What I’d like to know is why you would do that.” 

“I think I said why I chose Alys.” 

“I’m not in a gaming mood, Eddard. I’ll ask you again. Why would you do  _ that _ . Why, when we have Karstarks, Daynes, Tyrells, Arryns, Mormonts, Dustins, here would you choose Alys?” 

“Because I love her.” 

Jon narrowed his eyes at his son. “You what?” 

Dany stole a glance at Alys. She shook her head as if warning her daughter to remain quiet and out of the argument unfolding before their eyes. This was not how she envisioned telling her husband what she had only just found out about three weeks prior, yet she could not put the words her son had just uttered back into his mouth. 

“Because I’m  _ in _ love with her,” Ned clarified. 

“It’s true, Father,” Alys added, stepping forward to stand next to Ned. “And I love him.” 

“Love?” Jon repeated incredulously. “You’re practically a child still.” 

“I’m not a child. I’m a woman, whether you like it or not.” 

“Daenerys, pinch me please,” Jon said, pouring himself a cup of ale and taking a long sip. “Surely I must be dreaming.” 

“Sit down, Jon.” 

“How can you be so calm about this?” 

“I wasn’t,” Dany admitted with a shrug. “When I found out.” 

“What do you mean? When did you find out?” 

“Three weeks ago.” 

“You’ve known about this for three weeks? And you didn’t think it was important to tell me?” 

“No. I mean, yes. I did think you should be told. I wanted them to tell you about this  _ after _ the tourney. I knew how taxing it was on you to plan it with Tyrion. After I had an exceedingly long talk with them I told them they were not to be alone together. Unfortunately, our son can be exceedingly brash and foolish when it comes to matters of this nature.” 

“How exactly did you find out?” 

“Tyrion,” Dany sighed, knowing the answer would not sit well with her husband. 

“You’re telling me that Tyrion knew about this before I did? And how did he find out? I’d like to hear an answer from one of you. Your mother shouldn’t be answering all of these questions on your behalf.” 

“He saw me,” Ned said carefully. 

“Saw you where?” 

“Coming to Alys’s chambers.” 

“Just coming to her chambers? That doesn’t seem out of the ordinary.” 

“It was past the hour of the wolf...” 

A realization swept over Jon as his son all but confirmed that their relationship with anything but completely innocent affection shared by brother and sister. He could not believe the words that were coming from their lips, nor did he expect to ever have to deal with something like this. He and Dany were Targaryens, that much was true, but their reign had begun a new dawn for their line. Gone were the old ways of the past where brother was forced to marry sister in order to foster the preposterous notion of keeping a bloodline pure. Their children would be married well and, in the case of Rhaenys, might even marry for love. The fact that his own wife knew about the matter was yet another blow dealt to Jon, another knife in his heart. 

“You knew about  _ this _ ?” Jon pointed his finger at Dany. 

“Yes…”

“This,” he gestured between his two children. “Ends here, right now.” 

“But Father,” Alys tried to implore him. 

“No, Alysanne,” Jon held up a hand. “I can’t even fathom what must have gone through your minds to make you think what you’re doing is acceptable. Do you understand that you could have completely ruined your marriage prospects? If the lords of Westeros found out about this do you think they’d want to wed their son to you?” 

“I don’t  _ want _ to marry one of their stupid sons.” 

“I hope you don’t expect to marry your brother.” 

“Why not? We  _ are _ Targaryens.” 

“Because it’s not done anymore. That era of the Targaryen dynasty is gone.” 

“Says who?” Alys questioned hotly. “You married Mother.” 

“Says the head of this house,” Jon said sternly. “Yes, I married your mother, who is not my sister.” 

“I’ll never love another man the way I love Ned. Never.” 

“You’ve never even considered it. Your brother married the woman we chose for him and now they’re quite happy. This is the end of the discussion. I’m not permitting this to go any further than it already has. You will not speak of word of this to anyone.” 

“Jon be reasonable,” Dany said. “Targaryens wed one another for generations.” 

“And at what cost? The drew ire from every other house of Westeros. They had to practically pay off the Faith in order to gain their complicity. I know you never saw that growing up in Essos, but take it from a Northerner. It’s not something any of them would readily accept. Not again.” 

Alysanne was not naive. She knew that her father would not take well to the news that she loved Ned, but never in her wildest imaginings did she think that he would be so vehemently opposed to it. After their conversation with their mother she had thought that their father would take more convincing, but that he would eventually come around the way Daenerys had. How wrong she had been. Her father refused to even hear them out. He had never looked at her in such a way or regarded her with such disdain. 

“Father please,” Ned said. “Just listen to us.” 

“I will not,” Jon denied. “I’m most disappointed in you. The thought of you taking advantage of your sister’s innocence is appalling to me. Where is your sense of honor? Surely I raised you better than that.” 

“No one took advantage of me, Father,” Alys said in defense of her brother. “What is honor anyway, when compared to love?”

Jon was taken aback by his daughter’s words. They too closely echoed those words Maester Aemon had said to him more than twenty years before on the Wall. He had shared them with Daenerys but never to his children.  _ It’s a coincidence, _ he told himself with the shake of his head. 

“Regardless of what you think, Alysanne, he should have known better and exhibited better judgment. This discussion is over. As your mother said, you are forbidden to be alone in each other’s company. I’ll be placing Luc Selmy outside of your door, Alysanne, because neither one of you have shown that you can be trusted.” 

“Am I to be a prisoner in my own home? Imprisoned by my own father? Shall you rebuild a Maidenvault and rename me Daena? ” 

“He’s not there to keep you in,” Jon clarified. “He’s there to keep your brother out until I can decide what exactly to do with him.” 

“What to do with me?” Ned asked. 

He did not like the sound of that and was at once grateful and relieved that the Wall of old was no longer a desirable place to send men into exile. Ned had bent the knee before his mother, had asked for her forgiveness, because he saw the way his actions hurt her heart. He would not do the same before his father. His father believed that his very actions in loving Alys were wrong, misguided, and maybe even perhaps evil. Kneeling and asking for his forgiveness now would only give credence to those claims. Ned was not, nor would he ever be, sorry for loving Alys. 

“Something needs to be done about your actions, Eddard. Your mother and I will decide that.” 

“You’ll find me an unwilling participant in that conversation,” Dany asserted. “You’re being unreasonable Jon.” 

“I’m being perfectly reasonable for a father who has been kept in the dark by his own children and his own wife, Daenerys. How exactly did you think I would react? I’ve had enough of this for one day. We should leave this be for now and go to the feast before our absence is noted.” 

“I’m not going to the feast,” Alys insisted. 

“Nor I,” Ned agreed.    


“You will both go to the feast,” Jon commanded. “We will all go to the feast. We will smile and dance and play our parts. You will breathe of word of this to  _ no one _ and tomorrow we will decide what will happen next.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...Jon's reaction seems a little harsh and even gruff. We'll see more into his inner thoughts in the next chapter. 
> 
> Feedback is HUGELY appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon continues to clash with his son, Alys finds an ally in her sister, Jon and Dany come to a certain agreement, and Ned and Alys must face the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you for all of your kind words, questions, and feedback whether given here or on Tumblr. You can find me there under my username ktwrites. 
> 
> Thanks to Sharon and Jenny as always and a special shout out to toaquiprashippar! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You might need some tissues...

 

The morning after the Hand’s Tourney, the queen and king broke their fast with their children in the privacy of the royal chambers in the Dragon’s Holdfast. The rest of the honored guests from various great houses ate their breakfast in the Queen’s Ballroom, some stumbling in from a very late night.

The mood in the royal chambers was subdued. Although Jon, Daenerys, Ned, and Alysanne joined everyone else in the feast and merrymaking the previous night, it was clear at least to their family that all was not right with the monarchs and their children. Alys had been the first of the children to arrive in the morning, dutifully kissing her mother’s cheek, but passing over her father before taking her seat and pouring herself a cup of mint tea and reaching for half of a pomegranate. Seeds fell onto her plate as she tapped the fruit with the back of her spoon. Grabbing a few seeds and tossed them into her mouth and crushed them with her teeth, enjoying the tart taste of the liquid inside. She had not slept much the previous night and Jeyne had to place a cool cloth over her eyes to help mask the redness from the tears she shed.

Aemon and Leona came next, bursting into the room with little Aegon, just three years old, running ahead of his parents to leap onto Jon’s lap. Alys couldn’t help but smile at her nephew and held out her arms to coax eight month old Shaera from Leona’s arms. The baby came willingly to her, settling in her lap and sucking the sweet cream from Alys’s finger when she offered it to her.

Rhaenys and Sam came next, little Rickon, just shy of his second names day happily reaching for a lemon cake as his mother sat down next to her younger sister. The chatter between family members was happy and light, mostly in part to their brother’s wife who could talk about anything at anytime for what seemed like an eternity. Still, it kept the awkward silences at bay and for that Alys was grateful. Ned was the last to join the family, trudging into the room with a sway in his step that made Alys think he was still feeling the affects of the numerous mugs of ale he downed the previous night. When she left the feast, feigning a headache, he was already well into his cups, not that she could blame him.

“Eddard,” their father called. “Sit here next to me. You look worse for the wear this morning.”

“Really?” Ned replied, plopping down in the chair between his father and brother. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Rhaenys whispered discreetly to her sister.

“I’ll tell you later,” Alys replied, pressing her lips to Shaera’s head.

“That bad?”

“Mmmhmm. You have no idea.”

When they had finished eating Alys saw her father lean over and whisper something into Ned’s ear. He nodded in response and the two men rose to their feet and politely took their leave of the family. Her eyes immediately darted to her mother’s who could only shrug in return, apparently unaware of why Jon pulled Ned away.

XXXXX

“Have a set, Ned,” Jon said as they entered the King’s chambers. Although he and Dany shared a bedchamber, he maintained rooms that were his own so that he could work late into the night if need be.

“Didn’t yell at me enough yesterday?” Ned asked as he sat in front of the hearth opposite his father.

“I’m not going to yell at you again.”

“No?”

“No,” Jon replied calmly. “I...your mother was vague when we talked after the feast last night. I’d like some answers from you, man to man, and father to son. I’d rather not embarrass your sister.”

“Alright. That’s fair. What exactly would you like to know?”

“How? Or perhaps why? How did this happen between the two of you?”

“How does anyone fall in love?” Ned replied. “I don’t know how it happened. It just...happened.”

“Then I suppose the question would be when, when?”

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t spend my childhood lusting after my sister.”

“I should hope not,” Jon said uncomfortably. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Ned heaved a sigh and toyed with wth armrest of his chair, seemingly mulling over an answer.

“Mother didn’t tell you about Storm’s End?”

“She mentioned it, though not in great detail.”

“Last year you sent us to Storm’s End while the two of you flew on Drogon and Rhaegal to Meereen to subdue the uprising. I was...angry that you wouldn’t let me come with.”

“We had our reasons."

“You let Aemon stay in King’s Landing.”

“To rule in our stead,” Jon reasoned. “Your brother is four years older than you are. He will be king when we’re gone.”

“And I’ll be a soldier and yet you refused to let me fight by your side.”

“Your sister was safe in the Reach with Sam. We thought it best to spread all of you out in case things went badly in Meereen.”

“Did you really think they would?”

“No, but your Mother worried about all of you. She and I agreed that you would all be safer if you weren’t in the same place. So we sent you and Alys to stay with Arya and Gendry. We sent you together so you could protect her.”

“She wasn’t scared about anything happening to us,” Ned told his father. “She was worried something would happen to you or Mother. We’d stay up late talking when she couldn’t sleep. We’d talk for hours and hours about everything and about nothing. And then it became habit. We couldn’t sleep until we’d talked or spent time together. I’d long for her company even when I was doing other things. I could have been sparring and training with Gendry and Brandon and I would have rather been with Alys. Do you know what that’s like?”

“Yes,” Jon replied honestly. He thought about the time he spent on Dragonstone, about how damned inconvenient it was when he had first realized that he cared for Daenerys. The timing could not have been worse and yet they had fallen in love just the same.

“I tried not to love her. I did. It’s not possible. It’s like...asking me not to breathe. I didn’t take advantage of her. I swear it to you. I would never force myself-.”

Jon held up his hand and shook his head. “I don’t need to know that.”

“You said you wanted answers. I’m giving you answers. We wanted this. We _both_ wanted this.”

“Just because you want something doesn’t make it right.”

“It doesn’t make it wrong either.”

“We’re Targaryens,” Jon said. “You’re right about that, but you’re a Stark, too. When your mother and I took the throne we made a promise to the lords of Westeros that we would be _different_ than those of our line who came before us. We told them they could trust us to lead this kingdom in the right direction.”

“And you’ve done that!”

“But it hasn’t been easy. You may not have always been old enough to remember it because we rule over a precarious peace.”

“Is the crown ruled by the lords or are the lords ruled by the crown?” Ned asked.

“It’s both and it’s neither,” Jon replied. “Nothing is that simple. If the lords think our family is reverting back to the old ways who knows what ire it might draw.”

“Mother once told me that Olenna Tyrell said that the lords of Westeros are sheep who should be ignored. We’re not sheep. We’re dragons. We’re wolves.”

“And Olenna Tyrell was murdered by the Lannisters. You can’t ignore those in the country who hold power. The lords have vassals and men at arms at their disposal. Would you have us be despots. We are charged with great power and great responsibility. You quote history yet you don’t understand it, Ned.”

“And you do?”

“More than you can possibly imagine. You don’t know the lords of Westeros like I do. You don’t know what they’re capable of.”

“I won’t give her up,” Ned said firmly.

“Then you’re a selfish boy and a fool. The gods have fashioned us for greatness, but they never said that greatness would not come without a cost. I’m asking you to do the honorable thing.”

“Can a man not be both honorable and in love?”

“He can be, when that love is honorable.”

“And you don’t think ours is?”

“I don’t think either of you truly understand what love is.”

“Then what is love, Father? Please enlighten me.”

“Love is putting the other person first, no matter what. At times, love means being prepared to give something up to ensure the other person’s happiness.”

“No,” Ned scoffed. “I won’t give her up. I can’t. And you underestimate Alys if you think she’ll give up as well.”

“You’re both still young,” Jon tried to reason. “You have your whole lives ahead of you. Before I met your mother I loved a woman, just like your mother loved before me.”

“Those people _died_. Alys and I are alive.”

“But my point is, your first love isn’t always your last love.”

“It is for us.”

“You’re beyond stubborn,” Jon huffed and pushed himself out of his chair. 

“You speak of honor and yet you’re asking me to betray what I feel in my very soul.”

“An honorable man wouldn’t have lied to his parents.”

“And what would I have said?” Ned asked, standing up as well. “If I told you about it months ago or months from now you wouldn’t accept this.”

“Aye, that may be true. But I won’t punish you for who you love.”

“You won’t?” Ned said hopefully

“No, but I will punish you for your deception.”

“For my _deception_?”

“Something needs to be done to deter you from doing it again.”

“It won’t happen again, I assure you Father. I won’t keep something from you again.”

“But that’s just it, Ned. I don’t believe you. You’ve lost my trust just as you’ve lost your mother’s trust for the time being. That will have to be earned again.”

“What will you have me do, then? How can I prove to you that you can trust me?”

“I haven’t decided quite yet. It’s something your mother and I will have to discuss. Until then, what I said yesterday stands. You’re not to be alone with your sister. And we will keep this within our family. No one else need know about it.”

XXXXX

“Good morning my princesses,” Luc Selmy said with a bow as the princesses approached Alysanne’s chambers.

“Good morning,” Rhaenys replied. “The white cloak suits you, Luc.”

“Thank you, Princess Rhaenys. It’s an honor to protect the royal family.”

“Or keep us _prisoner_ ,” Alys said as she walked by the Queensguard and into her rooms.

“That was rude,” her sister remarked as the door closed. “He’s doing his duty.”

“You know he’s probably still in love with you?”

“That hardly matters anymore. And don’t change the subject. Are you going to tell me what’s going on? What happened last night?”

“Father found something out last night that Mother has known for nearly a month and he was...upset.”

“I’m guessing it has something to do with Ned crowning you at the tourney?” Rhaenys asked as her sister nodded. “You’re both too obvious.”

“What?”

“Oh Alys, my sweet summer sister.”

“What’s that supposed to me?” Alysanne asked, crossing her arms.

“It means I’m your sister. Mother and Father may be oblivious about this kind of thing, but I’m not. I can tell there is something between you and Ned.”

“You can?”

“Of course,” Rhaenys said, with a kind smile.

“How?”

“There’s a way a man and a woman look at each other when they’re in love. Mother and Father look at one another that way. Even Aemon and Leona do.”

“And you and Sam?”

“I should hope so.”

“How do they look at each other? How do Ned and I look at each other?” Alys asked.

“Like there is no other person in the room. I didn’t notice it the last time we were all together, but this time? Alys, there’s no mistaking the way a man looks at the woman he loves.”

“Last time you were here we weren’t as...close.”

“You hadn’t lain together yet,” Rhaenys clarified.

“Rhae!” Alys exclaimed, eyes wide in embarrassment.

“Am I wrong?”

“Well no, but…”

“But what?”

“But you’re not disgusted with us like Father is?”

Rhaenys sighed and shook her head. “Honestly? It’s not something I would have ever imagined. But disgusted? No, I don’t think I could be. What’s disgusting is the way mother was practically sold to her first husband. What’s disgusting is what happened to Sam’s mother before she was married to Maester Sam. What’s disgusting is what the Frey’s did to the Starks. There’s nothing disgusting about what is between you and Ned. Father is in shock, I think. But he will come around, Mother will see to that.”

“You didn’t see the way he looked at me,” Alys said doubtfully. “He thinks me a child still.”

“You’re his youngest daughter. You’ll likely always be a child to him.”

“He told us we had to end it. That no one else would want to marry me if they’d found what what we had done. I don’t want to marry anyone else. I want to marry Ned. He doesn’t think the lords of Westeros would ever accept us, not after everything House Targaryen has done.”

Rhaenys was silent for a few long moments. “I don’t think he’s wrong about that,” she admitted. “It’s not something that would take lightly or kindly.”

“He doesn’t think I’m old enough to understand what love is, but I am. I don’t know what to do.”

“I think you should trust that Mother will help.”

Alys nodded. Their mother was clearly sympathetic to her and Ned’s plight. She had said she would help them find the right time to tell their father. That time had come  and gone and now their plans were squandered. She knew her sister was right. Daenerys had a way of speaking to people, a gift really. She could give an insult in such a way that the recipient would thank her for it as if it had been a compliment. It was not often that the king and queen disagreed, but Alys was confident that her mother would not allow her father to do anything cruel or unjust.

“You’re right,” Alys smiled, as if trying to convince herself that her words were true. “Mother will find a way to make Father see that Ned and I should be allowed to be together.”

XXXXX

“ _Dorne?_ ” Dany practically gasped. “You want to send our son to Dorne?”

A fortnight had passed since the Hand’s Tourney and relationships within the Dragon’s Holdfast had been strained at best. Ned anxiously awaited whatever punishment his father subjected him to. Rhaenys and Little Sam had gone back to Horn Hill and Aemon and his family to Dragonstone. Without their family to act as a buffer at shared meals, the mood between Ned, Alys, and their parents was tense and uncomfortable.

“Daenerys, hear me out,” Jon said. “Please, I think you owe me that.”

“What could Ned possibly do in Dorne?”

“He can train there with the Dornish army.”

“He’s already trained here with Dothraki and with Unsullied. He’s one of the most skilled young soldiers.”

“The Dornish have yet another style of fighting that he could master. What’s more is that Dorne is strategically placed. If, gods forbid, anyone would ever think to invade Westeros they might try to enter through Dorne. One day he might need to lead those men into battle.”

“That’s a great stretch of the imagination, Jon.”

“No it’s not. Meereen was subdued, but for how long. Essos is a powder keg, Dany. We both know it. _If_ Ned is to lead those men into battle I would want them to trust him first.”

“You’re sure this doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that Arianne Martell has a daughter just about Ned’s age and that she’s said to be quite beautiful?”

“Oh?” Jon asked, feigning ignorance. “I suppose that didn’t cross my mind.”

“Stupidity doesn’t suit you.”

“Alright, I admit that it did cross my mind.”

“I thought you said you weren’t punishing Ned for being in love with Alys. You said this punishment was for their deception.”

“And it is, but if he goes to Dorne and is taken with Arianne’s daughter then I must admit, I would count it a happy coincident **.”**

“You would do that to our daughter?” Dany asked.

“If it meant securing their _future_ happiness? Yes, I would.”

“And how long will our son be gone for?”

“I’m not certain. However long his training lasts.”

Daenerys mulled over the situation at hand. As a mother, she wanted nothing more than to help her children in any way possible. It was clear as the water of the Summer Sea to her that they were in love and she believed that they were truly sorry for keeping their relationship from her. As a wife, she wanted to work _with_ her husband, not against him, even if he was being single-minded. As a queen, she needed to think of the effects all of this would have on her people.

The lords of Westeros had accepted her as their queen after she helped to destroy the Night King and his armies and break the tyrannical grip Cersei held the kingdom in. One by one they had come to her temporary capital on Dragonstone while the Red Keep was being rebuilt and bent the knee to her, but it was clear to her that some of them held no real love for the restored Targaryen dynasty. She knew which men had sided with Robert Baratheon against her brother at the Trident, which supported Joffrey and later his Mother, and which had come crawling back to House Targaryen when they saw how popular they were among the smallfolk. Many of the lords of Westeros were foul and fickle men and she knew Jon was right to be wary of them.

“I will agree to this on _one_ condition,” she said at length.

“What condition would that be?”

“When Ned comes home you must seriously and thoughtfully consider allowing them to marry.”

“Dany-.”

“No,” his wife stopped him mid sentence. “This is the only way I will agree to this plan of yours.”

Jon had not expect Dany to like the idea of sending Ned away to Dorne, but he had also been unprepared for her to accept it with such a condition. He had faced the indignation of the Northerners when he had first wed Daenerys, before the Night King was defeated. They had each expressed their displeasure at their king marrying a woman they deemed to be a foreign invader and, as they all later found out, his aunt. Jon had not cared much for their opinions then. Without assurance that any of them would make it out of the Great War alive, he had thrown caution to the wind and followed his heart. _Why is it so difficult to allow my children to do the same?_ he wondered, already knowing the answer. It was one thing to bring scorn on himself, he could not imagine seeing it brought upon his son and his daughter.

He knew what it meant to be an outcast and unwanted. He would not see the same thing happen to his children. Jon truly believed he was acting in their best interests, but it was clear that Daenerys believe she was doing the same. If what was going on between Ned and Alys was young love and he found a lasting love in Dorne, then so be it. If not then they could reexamine the predicament upon his return. That was fair.

“Very well, you have my word,” Jon conceded, hoping the agreement would bring a certain amount of peace back into their lives.

XXXXX

Ned strode down the corridor to Alysanne’s chamber the morning of his departure, halting when he caught sight of the Queensguard standing before it. _Selmy_ , he silently cursed. His old childhood friend, the grand-nephew of the man he grew up calling Ser Grandfather, and a positively immovable force. Had it been one of the other Queensguard he might have stood a chance, especially given the early hour, but Luc took his directives from the queen and king, not from their son. Still, he had to try.

“Stand aside, Luc,” Ned said calmly.

“I cannot, my prince,” Selmy replied.

“Yes, you can. It’s alright, I won’t be long.”

“I have my orders.”

“I’m giving you new orders to stand aside.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “I only take orders from the king and queen.”

“Seven Hells, Luc,” Ned snarled. “I’m leaving for Dorne. I’d like to bid my sister farewell. Now stand aside before I stand you aside.”

“I will not fight you, but I won’t let you pass either.”

Ned smiled sardonically before drawing his sword from his scabbard, but the Queensguard remained unflinching in his stance.

“Ned!” a voice only belonging to his mother called from behind him, causing him to turn around. “What do you think you’re doing? Sheath your sword this instant.”

“I have to leave and this oaf won’t let me say goodbye to my sister,” he replied, complying with his mother’s request.

“I’m sorry, Your Grace,” Luc said apologetically. “I told him I had my orders from the King.”

“It’s alright, Luc. You did as you should have, but I will escort my impetuous son inside to see his sister.”

“By your leave, my queen.”

Ned was pulled by his arm through the threshold into his sister’s chambers, a place he used to frequent often, but had not stepped foot in for weeks. Alys was seated on the floor next to the hearth, arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees. When she turned her face to them it was apparent she had been crying and that she had not slept that night, not that his eyes had found any sleep either.

“Ned,” she nearly sobbed as she clammored to her feet.

She was still dressed in her nightgown, one of his favorites. The color was a deep purple that brought out the color of her eyes and the fabric was so light and soft it could only have come from the East. He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a desperate embrace, his leather gambeson a stark contrast to her nightgown.

“I had to see you before I left,” he murmured against her hair. “Even if I needed to break down the door. Mother asked Luc to stand aside.”

“I thought at the very least you two deserved a proper farewell,” Dany said from her place near the door. Watching her children say goodbye to one another was almost too much for her to bear.

“What am I going to do without you?” Alys asked, cupping his face in her hand. 

“You’ll be alright.”

“But we can’t even write to one another.”

“Maybe that’s for the best. Words on paper would be a poor substitute for words from your lips. They would just leave me craving what I can’t have.”

“Promise me…” she trailed off.

“Anything,” he assured her. “Everything. I’ll promise you whatever you ask.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything foolish. Just promise me you’ll come back to me.”

“I promise, Alysanne.”

He kissed her then, tenderly yet fiercely, sealing the promise he just made to her and making it a solemn vow. For a brief moment, the room around them disappeared and they were merely too young lovers saying farewell. They forgot about their mother’s presence or to be embarrassed about her witnessing such an intimate moment. Daenerys had turned away from them, not out of a sense of decorum, but so they did not see the tears she too shed for them. It broke her heart to see them separated from one another, but she was firm in her belief that this would only be a temporary parting.

“I have to go,” Ned said reluctantly. “But gods I don’t want to.”

He cursed himself as a tear slid down his cheek followed by another. He had promised himself he would be strong for Alys, strong for the both of them and he was failing miserably. Imagining not seeing her smiling face or laughing eyes each and every day was incomprehensible. Knowing he would not wake up next to her, would not make love to her for the foreseeable future seemed unfathomable. He was not sure how to live without her, or that life without Alys in it was even worth living.

“Tears?” Alys replied, brushing them away with the pad of her thumb. “Dry them, Ned. Leave before we lose our resolve and I beg you to stay.”

“Perhaps I want to lose my resolve, then.”

“Don’t…”

Alys shook her head and bit her lip as a fresh wave of tears began to wash over her porcelain cheeks. She pulled Ned close and the wept in one another’s arms, afraid to let go and afraid of what might happen if they did not. He kissed her once more, the taste of salt upon her lips from the tears she shed. Sinking down, Ned knelt in front of her, took her hands in his and pressed his lips to her fingers.

“I won’t forget my promise,” he said, glancing up at her. “I swear it. I love you, from this day until my last day.”

“And I love you,” Alys replied. “From this day until my last day.”

Ned rose to his feet and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. Alys offered him a feeble smile. They would be apart for an undetermined amount of him and she would be damned if the last memory he had was of her tearstained face. She would rather have him remember her smiling and laughing, rather have him remember the feeling of her legs holding him firmly between her thighs instead of being ripped from her arms.

“Mother said she’d tell me how you are,” Ned said, looking over his shoulder at their mother. “I’m sure she’ll do the same for you.”

Daenerys nodded back at her children.

“I have to go,” he said once more.

“I know.”

He kissed her again for good measure, trying to commit to memory the way she smelled and tasted, the way she felt pressed up against him while his arms held her close.

“Goodbye, my love.”

“Come back to me,” Alys replied. It was not a request, but a gentle and heartfelt plea.

“Always,” Ned assured her as their hands slipped apart.  

His mother muttered something to Alys about coming back to speak to her after she saw him off and then ushered him gently towards the door. He heard the muffled sound of Alys’s sobs as he walked away from her and almost lost his nerve. As the heavy wooden door opened and the long corridor leading away from Alys lay before him he wanted nothing more than to turn around one last time.  _ If I look back, I am lost _ , Ned told himself as the door closed behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter! There may or may not be more in the future, but will it be between Ned and Alys? 
> 
> Just wanted to say the next update may take a little bit longer. I'm helping with a big picnic this weekend and I'll be quite busy from Thursday-Sunday. 
> 
> Feedback is love!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned arrives at Sunspear. Jon looks for a way to mend the rift between him and his daughter. Alys makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! Thanks for patiently hanging tight while I was working at my church picnic last weekend. I managed to partially write one of the scenes while I was there. It definitely wasn't easy. Thanks for all of your feedback as well! 
> 
> Shout out to Sharon, Mimi (hope you're on the mend), and Jenny! You're all the best!

Sunspear rose up like a mirage out of the hot and desolate Dornish mountains and desert. It took an arduous month-long journey to travel by horse what would have taken less than a day on dragonback. Jon had forbade the use of Rhaegal to fly from King’s Landing to the Dornish capital. It was terrain Ned was unfamiliar with, the mountains of Dorne proving to be especially treacherous. Riding through the Boneway had been a daunting and sobering experience as he was watched by the Dornish sentries from high above in their watchtowers. Although autumn had come to King’s Landing, it seemed to have forgotten about Dorne where the relentless sun tanned Ned’s skin. 

He and his party saw the Tower of the Sun and the Spear Tower long before they passed through the Threefold Gate and were greeted by a contingent of Dornish guards who led them to the Tower of the Sun to be presented to the Princess of Dorne, Arianne Martell. Ned had hoped for an opportunity to change into clean clothes, but was instead led through the Old Palace to a large room with a throne on the opposite end. Upon the throne was seated a woman, older than his mother and father, but not so old that she had lost her beauty. 

_ Am I still in Westeros? _ He wondered as he walked towards her as if walking towards a foreign monarch. The ways of Dorne and the fragile peace that existed between it and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms were still foreign to him. 

“Eddard Targaryen,” Arianne Martell said when he stopped before her. “We’ve been expecting you for some time.” 

“Ned,” he corrected her. “Please. The journey proved more...difficult than we had expected.” 

“You aren’t the first person from Westeros to tell us that. Your father tells me that he and your mother wish for you to be trained with my Dornish Army.” 

“Did he now?” 

“This surprises you?” 

“No. He told me as much.” 

“He expressed his wish to expose you to as many fighting styles as possible as just  _ one _ of his reasons for sending you here.” 

“I see,” Ned replied, understanding then that the princess of Dorne was at least somewhat aware of real reason he had been sent from King’s Landing. 

“Here in Dorne our new recruits undergo a lengthy training process.” 

“How lengthy? My parents did not specify when I left.” 

“Three months.” 

_ Three months? _ he thought. It felt like a punch in the gut, stunning him and sucking all of the air from his lungs. He had not expected that. It had already been a month since he left and the return trip would likely take another month, especially if they would be coming into early winter weather on their way back. By the time he was back in Alys’s arms he would be gone for nearly half a year. It seemed even more cruel. 

“Are you alright? You look troubled.” 

“Yes,” Ned lied. “I’m sorry, I was just a bit taken aback. I had not expected to be gone for so long. I’ll miss my family. That’s all.” 

“You may write to your mother and father, of course. Speaking of families,” Arianne paused and gestured behind Ned. He turned to see a young woman, tall and slender and by his guess close in age to him walking towards him. She looked very much like the Princess of Dorne, but she was thinner, the lines of her face were sharper and her eyes flashed like emeralds. She was arrestingly beautiful and her hips swayed as she walked right past Ned and stood next to the throne. “This is my daughter, my heir, and the pride of House Martell, Eliana.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ned said, his words seeming to stick in the back of his throat.

“Welcome to Dorne,” Eliana replied, her Dornish accent thick and sweet as honey dripping from a comb. “My mother tells me you’ll be with us for some time. I hope you will enjoy your stay and that we might become better acquainted with one another.” 

“That’s correct. Your Grace, my men are weary from our long journey. I wonder if we might be shown to our rooms.” 

“We will not be staying here tonight.” 

“We won’t be?” 

“No,” Arianne shook her head. “I wanted to meet you here so the inhabitants of Sunspear could see a Targaryen prince ride through our streets in peace rather than at war. Our spearmen train outside of the city anyway. We will be staying at the Water Gardens.” 

“How far away are the Water Gardens?” Ned asked. 

“Three leagues. We will arrive before nightfall and you will thank me, I think.” 

XXXXX

The Water Garden were like stepping into another world from the rest of Dorne. After enjoying a simple meal with his hosts, Ned followed Arianne’s advice and spent the last remaining hours of daylight acquainting himself with the palace that would be his home for the next three months. It was so different than any other place in Westeros he had ever been, different even from the few places in Essos his mother had taken him to. 

The courtyards and gardens were paved with pink marble and the air was sweetened not only by the numerous flowers whose names he would never know, but also by the blood orange and citrus trees that lined the walkways, fountains and pools. As the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky the breeze grew cooler, more refreshing, and Ned found himself humming and then mumbling a few lines of “Six Sorrows” as he walked. Normally, he preferred happy or even bawdy songs, but it was not in his heart now to sing something that would only remind him of home. 

He meandered along a great winding path until he began to hear the sound of splashing water, more than just the bubbling of the fountains. Slowly rounding the corner, Ned stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Wading naked in one of the fountains was a woman with long dark hair cascading down her back. When he caught her profile, Ned soon realized she was none other than Eliana Martell. She turned to look at him and though he quickly looked away, he found that his feet were rooted to the ground. Ned wondered why she had not moved, why she made no attempt to cover herself. On the contrary, as his gaze drifted back to hers, he would have sworn that she smiled at him before turning back around and bending slightly to cup some of the cool water from the fountain in her hands. 

The simple action was enough to break his stare and Ned found himself able to move again. Quickly, but quietly, he strode back to his rooms, sending the few servants away and leaning against the door after he closed it behind them. He ripped his heavy gambeson off and flung it across the room. 

He was flustered, but also angry. Angry with himself for what had just happened. Angry that he had allowed himself to linger for so long. Angry that he had looked at Eliana for even the briefest of moments. Angry that she seemed not to mind in the least bit, had almost seemed like she expected it. 

Ned poured himself a cup of the cool Dornish Red that was provided to him and downed the entire thing before pouring another. He sighed heavily and ran  a shaky hand over his face. 

_ You’re tired, _ he reasoned with himself.  _ Exhausted from the long journey...and you miss Alys. _

He had tried hard not to think about her, but it was impossible. She was constantly on his mind and in his heart. Even Eliana’s shamelessness reminded him of Alys and the way she would saunter around her bedchamber without any clothes on after they had made love, the way her skin glowed in the muted candlelight. They were descended from the Daynes, she had joked. They were Dornish by blood as well ever since Dyanna Dayne had married Maekar Targaryen. 

A smile tugged on his lips as he pictured her and sank into the soft bed, his mind beginning to swim with fatigue and the two cups of wine he had already consumed in quick succession. There was no denying the beauty of the Water Gardens, but he wished he could show them to Alys. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. It was not late, surely she would not yet be asleep. 

_ But she might be getting ready for bed _ , he thought, tucking his arm behind his head. Unlacing his breeches, he palmed his cock with his free hand. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine being back in her chambers in the Dragon’s Holdfast. The first time he had kissed her had been at Storm’s End. The first time they had started to explore each other’s bodies had been at Dragonstone, but the first time he made love to her had been in her chambers in the Red Keep. The rooms had become a haven, a sanctuary, for them where they could live and love each other freely. Although it had only been half a year since they first made love, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_ “I don’t want to hurt you,” Ned frowned as he hovered over Alys. _

_ “How could you ever hurt me?” she asked, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Do you love me, Ned?” _

_ “More than anything in the world.” _

_ “Then show me. Love me.” _

_ He gripped the base of his cock and ran it along her slit, coating it in her juices. Somewhere he had  heard that it was supposed to help and she was so wet, so ready for him that he ached to be inside her. It took all of his will not to push himself in quickly, to seek his own pleasure first, but he would not ruin this for her on his account. He pressed his tip into her center and paused when he felt resistance. It would cause her pain, regardless of what she said, he had heard enough stories from his friends to know that a maid would feel at least some discomfort. _

_ “Look at me, Ned,” Alys beckoned him. He gazed into her violet eyes which shone with love. He leaned forward and pressed his lips close to her ear. _

_ “I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered as he sunk into her inch by inch until he was sheathed completely. He hated himself when he heard her gasp and felt her body tense beneath him. When he lifted his head he noticed a tear escape from the corner of her eye. “Forgive me, Alys.” _

_ “I’m alright,” she assured him. “I promise. Just…go slowly. Let me get used to how it feels to have you inside.” _

_ He nodded and kept his movements as slow as possible, resisting every urge and desire he felt to set a faster pace. In time he heard her sigh and felt her back arch up off the bed. Her hand drifted across his shoulder and down his back to his hip, encouraging him to move faster. _

_ “More,” she moaned against his lips. “Just like that.” _

_ He was already ready to come after just a few more thrusts at their new pace, but he could not yet tell if she had her own release. He reached down between their bodies and thumbed her clit until he felt her walls begin to mercilessly contract around him. As she cried out in ecstasy he pulled out and finished himself with his hand, spilling his seed on her inner thigh and falling onto the bed next to her. His breathing was still erratic when he felt her shifting onto her side and he lifted an arm to draw her closer, pressing a kiss to the side of her forehead.  _

_ “I love you,” she whispered, kissing his chin.  _

_ “I love you, too,” he replied.  _

_ “Is it madness? What we’re doing, I mean.”  _

_ “If it is, then it’s the right kind of madness. You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”  _

_ “No more than I expected and you more than made up for it,” she grinned and walked her fingers down his chest and torso, past his navel and over the fine hairs below so she could tease his cock back to life. “Not so much that I can wait to have you again.”  _

“Alys…” he groaned and opened his eyes, but instead of being in the Red Keep he was in his room in the Water Gardens. Instead of Alys’s hand stroking his member, it was his own, wet and sticky with his seed. He sighed and dropped his head onto his pillow. “Seven Hells. Five fucking months…” 

XXXXX

Jon tapped on the armrest of his chair and glanced at his wife. Dany merely shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. They had been waiting for nearly half of an hour for Alys to join them for supper but, as usual, she had yet to emerge from her chambers.

“Eat something before it goes cold, Jon,” Dany suggested. “If she’s not here yet, she’s not coming.” 

“She can’t keep shutting herself up in her rooms,” Jon replied. 

Alysanne had been cold towards him ever since Ned had left for Dorne. At first, she stayed in her chambers for nearly a week. Then, she began to join them intermittently for breakfast or dinner. She would speak to her mother, but not to Jon, even when he addressed her.  

“It seems like she can. I’ll have them send her plate up again.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t.” 

“Jon…” 

“Daenerys, if she won’t come down to eat with us, then maybe she shouldn’t eat at all. You coddle her too much.”  

“That’s hardly fair and I hardly blame her. She misses him. Have you never missed someone so much that you can’t eat or sleep?” 

“It’s been over a month now,” Jon replied, avoiding her question. 

“And that matters? It was better before Rhaenys left with Sam and Rickon. At least it helped to occupy her mind. You wouldn’t even let her go to Dragonstone with Aemon and Leona because you don’t trust her.”

His wife’s words were true. Jon would not allow Alys to go to stay with her brother and his family at their ancestral home. It was not such a long way by boat from Dorne to Dragonstone. Likewise, he had forbidden her to ride Drogon, but permitted her to ride a horse should she desire to do so as long as she was accompanied by a chaperone. The punishment may have seemed harsh, but he felt it fit the offenses committed. 

“She and Ned lied to us for months. If he needs to earn our trust again, then she does, too. We hardly see her. She stays locked in her room all day. She doesn’t talk to us, almost never comes down to breakfast or supper even when we’re hosting guests. And when she  _ does _ attend she either doesn’t say a single word or she acts out.” 

“She doesn’t talk to  _ you, _ Jon. There’s a difference. And what do you expect her to do? She’s not stupid. She knows exactly why you’ve suddenly been hosting young men from around the kingdom here.” 

“We should do something to take her mind off of things.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“She will be celebrating her seventeenth nameday at the end of next month. I think we should throw a great feast in her honor.” 

“A feast?” Dany asked incredulously. 

“Why do you say it like that?” 

“You were  _ just _ saying that she deserves the punishment you’ve doled out and now you want to give her a feast? Admit it, you can’t stomach the fact that she’s upset with you.” 

“Very well, I admit it. I breaks my heart that my own daughter won’t speak to me. If this is a way to mend things between us, then so be it.” 

“What if she says no?” 

“Why would she say no?” Jon asked. 

“Because it’s your grand idea and your last grand idea sent the man she loves to Dorne for  _ five months _ .” 

“She probably won’t say no if you bring the idea to her.” 

“I don’t like the idea of doing your dirty work for you,” Dany said. 

“It’s not dirty work. It’s a father trying to get back into good graces with his daughter.” 

“You know how you could do that without throwing a feast.” 

“Dany, please. Tell her Rhaenys and Aemon will come for it and we can invite Arya, Sansa and their families, too. All the great and nobles houses!” 

“Everyone but the one person she would most want there, Jon.” 

“Try to talk to her about it, just try.” 

XXXXX

_ Knock...knock...knock _

Dany waited outside of her daughter’s chambers until Jeyne opened the door, the golden candlelight spilling into the hallway. 

“Good evening, Your Grace,” she said bowing her head and opening the door wide. 

“Who is it, Jeyne?” Alys called from further within her chamber. 

Dany motioned for her daughter’s closest friend to leave them be and closed the door behind her. She walked into Alys’s bedchamber and found her lying on her stomach, chin cradled in her hand, reading a book. 

“What are you reading?” Dany asked, nodding towards the book. 

“ _ The Jade Compendium _ ,” Alys replied without looking up. 

“How many times have you read it? More times than Maester Samwell, I think.” 

“It makes me feel better.” 

Dany frowned at that and set the plate she had been holding in her hand on the bed next to Alys. 

“I snuck you a lemon cake from supper tonight. Your father and I wished you would have joined us.” 

“And I wish Ned wasn’t in Dorne,” Alys replied, closing the book and taking a bite of the cake. “We can’t always get what we want.” 

“Alysanne…” Dany began. “Please.” 

“I’m sorry, Mother,” her daughter said sincerely. “Thank you for the cake. I wasn’t hungry before but now…thank you.” 

Daenerys pushed herself up on the edge of the bed and looked down at her youngest daughter, the child who looked the most like her of all of their children and her heart broke. It did not take a maester to know that she was not sleeping or eating much. 

“I know you miss him. I miss him, too. At least we know from the raven earlier this week that he arrived safely.” 

“And that he won’t be back for at least four months. It’ll be Winter by the time he gets back. What if it’s too dangerous for him to get back?” 

“We’ll bring him back when his training is over. No matter what.” 

“Do you promise?” 

“I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?” 

Alys shook her head. It was hard for Dany to believe that her youngest child would be seventeen in under two months. It seemed like just yesterday that she was born. 

“I don’t intent to start now.” 

“Did you really come to see me just to bring me a lemon cake?” 

“You’re too perceptive for your own good, my darling. No, I did not. The lemon cake is a peace offering to sweeten you up. I have a proposition for you.” 

“No.” 

“You haven’t even heard it yet.” 

“It’s from Father, isn’t it? If it was something that was your idea you wouldn’t have needed to bribe me with sweets. You used to bring me sweets whenever you would come to tell me you were leaving when I was little. Do you remember?” 

“Of course. But this is different. Your father and I would like to have a great feast at the end of next month for your seventeenth nameday.” 

“I don’t feel like celebrating anything,” Alys said honestly, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “Why should I get to celebrate and have a grand feast when Ned is so far away going through stupid military training.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Dany corrected her. “Your brother will one day command the entire Westerosi army for Aemon. And you  _ should _ get to celebrate because you’ve blossomed into a beautiful, caring, compassionate young woman. I know it’s hard for you to see, but I’m very proud of you.” 

“Who will be there?” 

“Whoever you’d like. Rhaenys and Aemon and their families. Your father mentioned inviting your aunts and their families as well. He wants you to help us plan this and I would like you, too as well. This is your father’s attempt at making peace between the two of you.” 

“Why didn’t he ask me himself then?” 

“Because he knew you’d say no. Do you honestly think Ned would want you to spend your nameday moping about your rooms?” 

“No,” Alys admitted begrudgingly. 

“The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life.” 

“Mother…” 

“I speak truly, Alysanne. The days I brought my children into the world mean more to me than anything. More than even the Iron Throne, but the day you were born, especially. After losing the one before you and laboring so long with you...well, when the midwives placed you into my arms you were so small. Smaller than your brothers and sister and they told me that you were weak, too from the birth. It’s not just the mother that works hard it’s the babe, too. They told me that you might not make it through the night. But I knew they were wrong. Small as you were, you were the strongest of all of my children because you never stopped fighting. You grew stronger and healthier and you proved all of them wrong. If that’s not worth celebrating, then I don’t know what is.” 

“Alright,” Alys conceded. 

“Yes?” Dany asked hopefully. 

“Tell Father I said that I would be grateful to have a nameday feast.” 

Daenerys leaned down to kiss Alysanne’s forehead and her daughter smiled up at her. Perhaps Jon had been right and this would be the first step in mending the wound that lay festering between him and Alys. At the very least, Dany hoped that it would give the girl something to occupy her time and a task they would all be able to work on together. 

“I’m so very glad. I should go to tell him right now.” 

“Goodnight, Mother,” Alys grinned. “And thank you for the lemon cake as well.” 

XXXXX

Alysanne stared absentmindedly at the candles flame while Jeyne braided her hair into a single plait down her back before she retired to take her rest. Nights were the most difficult time of day and she had long since stopped trying to keep herself from wondering what Ned might be doing far away in Dorne. It had done her little good to push her from his mind and so when the sun set, she allowed him to fully encompass her thoughts. It was comforting to know that when she looked up into the glowing stars above, he might be gazing up at the same sky. 

“M’lady?” Jeyne asked, pulling Alys from her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, catching her friend’s eyes in the mirror. “Did you say something?” 

“Only that it will be exciting to help the Queen plan a great feast.” 

“I suppose so,” Alys shrugged. “Truth be told I only agreed to it because I know it will make her happy. I know she’s been worried about me.” 

“She’s not the only one.” 

“Jeyne, you needn’t be worried about me, too.” 

“No?” 

“Of course not. I’m well.”

That was a blatant lie. Alys was not even close to being well or feeling like herself. She doubted that a feast in her honor would do much to change that. Still, it was not her mother she was angry with and she did so much want to please her. If she could give her mother some peace of mind, then agreeing to let her father hold a nameday feast in her honor would be worth it. 

“Do you happen to know what the moon is tonight?” 

“It’s on the wane, just barely a crescent.” 

“Seven hells,” Alys muttered, looking over her shoulder out the window. “Already?” 

“Already,” Jeyne nodded slowly before continuing. “This...this is the second moon you’ve missed.”

“I know...” 

Closing her eyes, Alys thought back to the first time she had held Ned’s body firmly against hers, locking her ankles together over his lower back and whispered into his ear that she wanted him to spill his seed inside her. 

_ “What?” he asked, pulling back to look at her.  _

_ “I want to know what it feels like to have all of you.”  _

_ “Are you sure, Alys?”  _

_ “Yes. Please Ned.”  _

_ Afterwards, she lay tucked against his body, her silver-blonde hair fanned out across his shoulder and chest, pondering what she had just done. She knew what they were doing together was precarious enough, but this was another matter entirely. A child,  _ _ his _ _ child would change everything. And yet, whenever she pictured a babe in her arms in her dreams it was always his. He was the only man she wanted and his children were the only ones she desired. Every time she held one of her nephews or niece in her arms she longed for a child of her own. It did not matter to her if it was a boy or a girl, so long as it was Ned’s child growing big in her belly or suckling at her breast.  _

_ “Alys, are you asleep?” Ned asked, squeezing her shoulder lightly.  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “You know I could get you with child if we do that again. It might’ve already happened.”  _

_ “I know. Would that be so terrible?”  _

_ “It would be...complicated.”  _

_ “You don’t want me to have your children?” she asked, craning her neck to look up at him.  _

_ “That’s not what I said.”  _

_ “You want me to bear another man’s child?”  _

_ Ned scowled at that and Alys noticed his hold on her tighten ever so slightly.  _

_ “Never.”  _

_ “Someday, I will give you as many sons and daughters as you like. Why not let fate decide when that is?”  _

_ “Because when you play with fire, you’re liable to get burned.”  _

_ “Oh my love, we’re Targaryens. What could fire ever do to us?”  _

_ “I want nothing more than to fill you up with sons and daughters,” Ned said almost wistfully. “But there are consequences.”  _

_ “We’ll face them as they come.”  _

_ “Aye. The gods have fashioned us for love. Isn’t that what Father says? If and when the time comes, we’ll face whatever it is together.”  _

_ “Together.”  _

“Did you say something, m’lady?” Jeyne asked, shaking Alys from her reverie. 

“No,” she lied. “Nothing of importance anyway. Jeyne, you must promise me you’ll not speak a word of this to anyone. Swear it.” 

“I swear. Will you tell the king and queen?” 

“No,” Alys replied solemnly. “Not yet. For the time being, no one must know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know that secrets rarely stay secrets for long. Who will be the next person to find out? 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! Leave me a note or a question!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys continues to worry about Alysanne and enlists the help of a familiar face, Ned faces more frustrating challenges in Dorne, a mysterious message arrives from the North, and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the feedback from the last chapter. A few people correctly guessed who will be showing up to help Alys in this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written for this fic (so far, the next one might be a doozy, too...)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Sharon (who created the amazingly beautiful moodboard), Mimi, and Jenny because they're always willing to let me bounce my crazy ideas off of them. Thank you all!

 

 

**King’s Landing**

Rhaegal circled high above the Dragon Pit three times before coming down for a landing, his rider climbing down carefully and walking quickly towards the queensguard waiting for her. 

“The Queen has been expecting you, my princess,” Luc Selmy said. 

“It must be urgent or she wouldn’t have sent Rhaegal for me,” Rhaenys replied, mounting the waiting horse. “Do you know what this is about?” 

“I would never presume to-” 

“Luc, my mother summoned me here and sent a  _ dragon _ to bring me to King’s Landing. If you have any idea why she did this I would ask you to tell me now.” 

“She’s concerned about your sister. The princess has not been herself lately...not since your brother left.” 

“I see,” Rhaenys replied carefully. “They were very close.” 

“I know,” Luc said. Rhaenys looked surprised at his words. “Who listens to everything, yet hears nothing?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“A knight of the queensguard. My duty is to protect your family. Not pass judgment.” 

Rhaenys was grateful for his understanding, but she expected nothing less from him. He was the model soldier, tall and sure in his saddle, the sun practically shimmering off of his polished armor. He had a head of sandy blonde hair and eyes the color of the Summer Sea. He would have made a fine husband for one of the ladies in Westeros, that much was certain, and yet he had chosen to follow in his grand-uncle’s footsteps and became an acclaimed member of the queensguard, earning his place among that storied brotherhood not long after the Second Meereenese Uprising. 

They had been close friends growing up. Luc came to King’s Landing at the behest of Ser Barristan to study at the school Jon and Daenerys had founded along with Maester Samwell. He was a capable student, but it was his kindness Rhaenys most remembered. He lacked the arrogance of most boys in his position and she admired him greatly for that. There were few men in the Seven Kingdoms quite like him. She wished they had kept in touch better over the years, but she was the Lady of Horn Hill now and the simpler days of her childhood seemed a lifetime away. 

“You’ve always been more than just a friend to our family, Luc,” Rhaenys said sincerely. 

“That’s kind of you, my princess,” he replied. 

_ Ever dutiful _ , she thought as they rode through the winding streets of King’s Landing.  _ Always proper, but perhaps it was better when he used to call me Rhae just like one of my siblings. _

“The King and Queen were good to me after my mother died and Uncle Barristan asked to bring me to King’s Landing.” 

“I think Mother would have given him anything he asked for. You know that. We all loved him.” 

“If I could be half as honorable as he was I think I would be content.” 

“I think Ser Grandfather would be exceedingly proud of the man you’ve become.” 

“Thank you,” Luc smiled at her, perhaps for longer than necessary until a ball made its way into their path and they had to come to a halt while a young child retrieved it. “And how is your son?” 

“He’s well, although none too happy that I was called away.” 

“I can imagine. How old is he?” 

“He’ll be two in two months.” 

“It doesn’t seem that long ago that you went off to Horn Hill.” 

“Three years,” Rhaenys mused. “You’re right. I don’t know where the time went.” 

XXXXX

Daenerys rang her hands together and paced back and forth in her private chambers as she waited for Rhaenys. She had watched as her daughter and Luc Selmy rode through the bronze gates leading into the courtyard. It had been less than a day and a half since she sent forth a raven to Horn Hill and Rhaegal soon after, requesting her elder daughter’s assistance. 

It was over two weeks since Alysanne had agreed to Jon’s proposed nameday feast and little had changed between the two of them. Alys joined them for meals and to discuss plans, but she still would not speak directly to her father and Dany noticed that she remained uncharacteristically subdued. She had a rising suspicion that there was more afoot than she was led to believe. 

“Mother,” Rhaenys said, pulling off her gloves as she walked through the door. 

Dany turned around and smiled warmly at her daughter. Although her raven hair was wind-swept and her cheeks and nose were still rosy from from the journey, Rhaenys was the picture of beauty, the perfect combination of both of her parents. She had turned twenty in the past year and had settled into her role as the Lady of Horn Hill. 

“Rhaenys,” she greeted her, pulling her into a warm embrace. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” 

“Your message seemed urgent. It’s not every day you send Rhaegal for me. What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, that’s the problem. Your sister...has not been herself since Ned left.” 

“I thought it might have something to do with that. Honestly, I sympathize with her.” 

“And so do I, which is why I’ve left her be for so long,” Daenerys explained. “But this has gone on longer than I expected, I feel like she can’t even confide in me anymore.” 

“She’s hurt, Mother.” 

“I can’t help but feel like it is more than just that.”

“What makes you think that?” 

“Call it motherly intuition.”

“I suppose you would like me to find out what’s going on.” 

“No. That’s not why I asked you to come all this way. I want Alys to feel less alone. I want her to feel like there is someone else in her corner who supports her. If she feels she can confide in you about how she feels then so be it. But I didn’t ask you to come here to be a spy for me. I’m sorry to pull you away from your family, but I’m so very worried about your sister. There haven’t been many times in my life that I’ve felt like I don’t have the answers, but this is one of them.” 

“It’s alright. They’ll be here in a few weeks for her nameday feast. I’m glad you felt like you could call on me.”

XXXXX 

“What are you doing here?” Alys asked her sister after one of her ladies let Rhaenys into her outer chamber. 

“Mother sent for me. She sent a raven and said she was sending Rhaegal to fetch me.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because she’s worried about you, Alys. And after talking with her I am, too.”

“I’m sorry you made such a the journey, but there is nothing to be worried about.” 

Alys turned and poured a cup of wine for her sister and for herself. She offered it to Rhaenys who studied her closely before taking the drink. She could feel her older sister scrutinizing her and glanced away. 

“How’s my nephew,” she asked settling down on the couch and leaning into the cushions. 

“Don’t change the subject, Alys.” 

“I’m not changing the subject. I’m trying to make conversation.” 

“He’ll be here with Sam for your nameday celebration.” 

“Oh. That.” 

“You could try to sound a bit more excited,” Rhaenys suggested, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch. 

“I said I wouldn’t mind if they threw me a feast. I didn’t say I would be excited about it. It was more or less to make Mother happy anyway.” 

“And not Father?” 

“No. Why should I care if he’s happy? He doesn’t care if I’m happy.” 

“That’s hardly true.” 

“Isn’t it?” 

Alysanne’s voice wavered as she threw her last question back at Rhaenys and her hand shook as she brought her cup up to her lips. 

“Alys, this isn’t like you,” Rhaenys said quietly, setting her wine down and scooting closer to her younger sister. “Mother and Father are both worried about you. I know you’re upset with him for sending Ned away, but there’s something else isn’t there? This isn’t just about Father, is it?” 

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Alys caught the expression on Rhaenys’s face. Despite her dark hair, she looked so much like their Mother then, so full of care and concern. It reminded Alys of all of the times she had a nightmare and snuck into Rhae’s room, climbing into bed and snuggling up to her older sister. She had never once been annoyed or complained. She had always wrapped her arms around Alys and told her stories to make her feel less scared. They were sisters, Rhae would tell her, and she would never let anything happen to her. Not ever. 

The last few weeks had been like a nightmare for Alys. She felt sick all the time and the one person who she longed to run to for comfort for leagues away in what seemed like the other side of the world. She wanted to tell someone, anyone, about the child, but she did not dare. Though Jeyne provided her with a degree of comfort, there were some things that Alys felt only her sister would understand. Their mother had sent for Rhaenys, but Alys doubted that the queen knew just how very much she needed her older sister in that moment. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. 

“I haven’t bled in two moons, Rhae,” Alys finally confessed and let the tears she had been holding in for so long wash over her cheeks.

“What?” her sister blinked. 

“I think I’m with child.”

“Oh Alys,” Rhaenys said and pulled her close as her sister wept into her shoulder. “Shhhh... everything will be alright.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I may not, my dear. But I do know that you need to tell Mother and Father sooner rather than later.”

“No!” she recoiled. “I can’t tell them. What if they cast me out?”

“They will not.”

“But what if they do?”

“Then you will live at Horn Hill with me. Do you think I would let any harm come to you?”

“No,” Alys sniffled. “What if…what if they make me drink Moon Tea?”

“They would never,” Rhaenys whispered, slightly horrified that her sister would even think such a thing. “Of that I’m certain. Mother would never allow such a thing.”

“She let Father send Ned away.”

“Do you think so little of our Father’s character? This is a child’s life. An innocent child and you’re his daughter. He would  _ never  _ do such a thing. Ned is a grown man who is facing the consequences of his actions. The consequences of  _ your  _ actions. I know seeing him leave has been painful for you, but Dorne is not the end of the world.”

“Do you know who lives in Dorne?” Alys asked.

“The Princess of Dorne, Arianne Martell?”

“And her daughter, Eliana! Her young, unwed daughter who is said to be the most beautiful maiden in Westeros.”

“That’s not possible. The most beautiful maiden in Westeros sits before me,” Rhaenys said, wiping Aly’s cheek with a kerchief. “Her eyes are red and her cheeks are splotchy, but I assure you, she’s still radiant and I think Ned would agree with me. He loves you, sweet sister.”

“I wish I could tell him. Maybe you could write to him for me,” Alys sniffed hopefully. “Maybe they would let him have your letter.”

“No, this is something he needs to her from your lips when he sees you. He’ll be home soon enough.”

“You’re right. I know you are, but it will be two long months before he’s home.”

“But he  _ will _ come home to you. I do think we need to tell Mother. She’s so concerned for you, Alys.”

“She’ll be disappointed in me.” 

“She will not be,” Rhaenys insisted. “I take it you haven’t seen a Maester then?” 

“No. I’d be too embarrassed to call for Maester Samwell and he would just tell Mother and Father.” 

“If you tell Mother then perhaps she can call on a midwife to come secretly.”

“Did you feel this miserable with Rickon?” 

Rhaenys allowed herself to laugh at that, despite knowing how awful Alys must have felt. “I did, but it will pass in time. I started feeling better after the third month or so. Are you sleeping enough.” 

“Probably not,” Alys admitted. “I just...can’t. I know it’s silly. It’s not like Ned and I spent every night together while he was here. It’s just different.” 

“Would you like me to stay with you tonight?”

“Just like when we were little?” 

Rhaenys nodded. “Just like when we were little.” 

“I think I’d like that.”

XXXXX

**Dorne**

Ned sat on a bench under a blood orange tree and read over the words of his mother’s short letter, tracing over her familiar handwriting with his thumb.  _ And so we make plans for your sister’s nameday _ , she wrote.  _ As always, she sends her love along with mine. _ He sighed as he rolled it back up and slid it into his pocket. He was missing Alys’s nameday celebration, could not even write her a letter. 

_ But have you even tried? _ he asked himself. His father had told him that he was not allowed to correspond with Alys while he was away in Dorne, but maybe if he slipped in a small note to Alys when he took his letter to his mother to the rookery it would go unnoticed. He owed it to her to try. 

“You look deep in thought,” a familiar voice said, causing Ned to look up. “I was looking for you.” 

“How did you know I’d be here?” he asked. 

“Do you know why these Water Garden were made?” Eliana asked, ignoring his question. 

“No, but I think you’re about to tell me.”

“They were made by Maron Martell for his lonely wife. To cheer her. She was a Targaryen Princess named Daenerys, just like your mother, and she loved these Water Gardens so much some say she forgot all about King’s Landing and whatever she may have left behind there.”

“And?” 

“And...perhaps the two of you might have that in common.” 

"What makes you think I left someone behind there?"

"The way you mope about and the songs you sing. Will you sing me one of your songs?"

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t sing for people,” Ned said plainly. He was lying, of course. He had sung to Alys countless times when they were alone together. 

“We could change that,” Eliana suggested as she walked towards him. She lifted the hem of her dress so she could stand over his legs. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she settled down on his knees, effectively straddling him. 

Ned swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat and sat motionless, stunned by Eliana’s bold action. As one of her hands trailed across his shoulder and up his neck, he felt paralyzed by her touch . She pushed his hair behind his ear and cupped his stubble-lined cheek. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, reaching up to loosely take hold of her wrist. 

“Making you forget,” she cooed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Eliana’s mouth was warm and persistent as it moved over his, willing his body to react, to come to life under her touch. A hand slid down his chest between their bodies, her hips rocked against his, and he felt his cock twitch beneath her. When her hand cupped his member through his breeches he shuddered uncomfortably.

“Stop,” Ned murmured, finding his strength and lifting her off of him as he rose to his feet. Dragging his hand across his mouth, he tried to wipe away the traces of her kiss. 

“Is something wrong?” Eliana asked, feigning innocence. 

“Everything is wrong. This isn’t right. You can’t just do that.” 

“Why not? You seemed to like it.”

“Because you’re right,” Ned admitted. “There is a girl.”

_ She need not know who the girl is,”  _ he thought.  _ But she needs to understand that my heart belongs to someone else.  _

“I knew it,” Eliana said, rearranging her dress. “What happened? Did her father catch you fucking in the stables and threaten to cut your royal cock off?”

“Not exactly…”

“Clearly, whoever it was, your father doesn’t approve of her. That’s why he sent you here, isn’t it? Ned, put the past behind you. Let me help you forget all about her.”

“That’s just it. I couldn’t. I can’t love you like I love her.”

“Love?” she laughed, her melodic voice becoming harsh and sardonic in an instant . “Who said anything about love? You are a Northern Fool, just like your father.”

“I’m not a Northerner,” Ned insisted. “I was born at Dragonstone.”

“You’re in Dorne, darling. Everyone who is not from Dorne is a Northerner. I’m not speaking of love, though you never know what might happen. No. You’re an attractive young man and I know you think I’m a beautiful woman. Your words may not say as much, but your body betrays you.  Marry me and I promise you will never go to sleep unsatisfied. Just imagine what it would be like if a dragon touched the sun.”

“I can’t.”

Eliana rolled her eyes and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was still standing at too close a distance for his liking, almost backing him up into the bench again.

“Why not?”

“You might be right,” Ned agreed, staring down into her green eyes. 

There was no way to deny that she was a beautiful young woman. Any man in the Seven Kingdoms would agree. His friends would never let him hear the end of it if they knew that he had denied Eliana Martell. He knew how many men, his own brother included, kept mistresses yet still claimed to love their wives. He could not be one of those men. He  _ would not _ be one of those men. The love he had for Alys was more important than whatever fleeting pleasures he might share with Eliana. 

“I’m sure I’d fuck you though the mattress well enough,” he continued. “But could you live with knowing that  _ her  _ face would be in my mind every time? That it would be  _ her  _ name on the tip of my tongue. And every time I came I’d want to fill  _ her  _ up with my sons instead of you? Because I couldn’t. And I won’t. You’re a better woman than that.”

Eliana did not have a chance to respond before Ned brushed past her. He did not realize how shaken their encounter had left him until he returned to his chambers and sat down at his desk to compose a letter to Alys. As he held the pen to the parchment, he noticed how it shook in his hand. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and steadied himself, imagining that he was anywhere but Dorne. 

XXXXX

**King’s Landing**

“When will I be able to feel it moving about?” Alys asked her sister. 

They were lying on Alys’s bed, half playing a game of cards later than they probably should have been. Rhaenys had made good on her promise to her little sister, staying with her each and every night since she arrived in King’s Landing nearly a week ago. It helped Alys more than she could have possibly told anyone. Simply having a person to talk to who she felt she could be completely at ease and honestly with had done her much good. Alys was sleeping more regularly and even regained some of her appetite. 

“Hmmm let’s see, I think I was nearly five months when I felt Rickon move.” 

“That long?” 

Rhaenys nodded and set a card down before drawing another one. 

“What if I’m fat by the time Ned gets back?” 

“As if you could look fat,” Rhaenys replied, rolling her eyes. “At most you’ll look like you’re carrying a little ball around. And that’s a good thing unless you want all of Westeros to know before he does. Until then, you’ll be able to hide it with what dresses you choose to wear. Most people probably won’t even notice until you’re six months along or so.” 

“Thank you,” Alys said quietly. 

“For what?” 

“Answering my questions...being patient with me.” 

“What are sisters for? I know that if I ever needed you, I could count of you.” 

Alys let out a puff of laughter. “Right, and when would you ever need  _ my _ advice for something? You’re perfect, Rhae.” 

“I most certainly am not.” 

“But you are! I’m...I’m...impulsive and too opinionated and overly passionate about things. You’re so level headed and practical. You always do everything the way they should be done.” 

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong.” 

“What?” 

“I’m far from perfect. And perhaps I’m level headed about some things but I’m also older than you are. I’ve done things, too.” 

“What things?” 

“ _ Many things _ .” 

Alys looked expectantly at Rhaenys, setting her cards down and pushing herself up in bed to let her sister know she was ready to listen to whatever she might be inclined to tell her. Rhae had always been so good to her, that it never occurred to her that her older sister might have once needed someone to be understanding as well. 

“I’ve never told  _ anyone _ else about this.” 

“I won’t tell a soul. I promise,” Alys assured her. 

“Not even Ned?” 

“Not even him.” 

“I wasn’t a virgin when Sam and I were married,” Rhaenys confessed. 

“Lots of women aren’t. Mother wasn’t when she married Father.” 

“That’s different.” 

“I just never expected Sam to be the type.” 

“He isn’t. He wasn’t.” 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Alys said, the realization dawning on her. “If not Sam, then who?” 

“Do you really need me to spell it out for you?” Rhaenys asked, remembering the way her sister had teased her not long ago. It did not take Alys long to know who she was speaking about. 

“You and Luc?” 

Rhaenys glanced over at the way Alys’s mouth was gaping and nodded. “Is it so difficult to believe?” 

“I guess not, but...when? How?” 

“Given your situation, I don’t think I need to explain the  _ how _ of it. It was the summer before I was even formally betrothed to Sam. I was your age and I had known Luc since I was young. It was easy to love him, to imagine that he could love me, too, but I think a part of us always knew that it was something that would not last. Regardless of whether or not I married Sam, I knew Luc wanted to follow in Ser Grandfather’s footsteps. We had other destinies ahead of us, but fate gave us a beautiful summer. I don’t regret it, not one bit. I don’t think he does either.” 

“And you’ve never told Sam?” 

“No,” Rhaenys admitted with a shrug. “And I don’t ever intend to. It’s not that I think he wouldn’t understand it’s just that...he has this wonderfully romantic notion that we were each other’s first and only. He was inexperienced and wouldn’t have known if I wasn’t a virgin when we wed. I won’t take that from him. My heart and my future is with him.” 

“So you chose duty over love.”

“No, I didn’t. It’s not that simple. Sometimes duty can lead to love. Why do you think I wasn’t quick to judge you when you told me about what you and Ned were doing? We’re not so different. Perhaps I was just a bit smarter than you were.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m sorry,” Rhaenys quickly apologized. “I didn’t intend for it to come out like that.” 

“But that’s just it. This child isn’t the result of our folly,” Alys explained, placing her hand over her stomach. “We both wanted a child. Only, I thought by the time it happened Mother and Father would have already known and we’d be married already. I pray to the gods that they’ll allow us to marry when he returns.”

“Which ones?” 

“Knowing Father’s stubbornness, I’ve been praying to the old gods  _ and _ the new.” 

XXXXX

Dany held the short message from Sansa in her hands, reading over the contents two or three times before handing it back over to Jon. The hour had been late when he came to their bedchamber. She had not yet been asleep, but she was sitting up in bed, pouring over notes from Tyrion in preparation for the Small Council meeting on the morrow. Her mind had been wandering, as it so often did of late, to her daughters. Rhaenys had been with them for a week, and though Alysanne’s mood had seemingly improved overall, she was still distant. 

She could scarcely believe the words that were written on the parchment.  _ The boys found what look to be two petrified dragon eggs in the ruined crypts. We’re sending them to you. -Sansa Stark, Wardeness of the North.  _

“Do you know how this is even possible?” Jon asked, having already read the letter as soon as it arrived. 

“There are legends about it, though the Maesters claim they lack any sort of credibility.” 

“What kind of legends?” 

She could not remember how old she had been when Viserys had told her about The Testimony of Mushroom and the stories it contained. Baelor the Blessed had all written copies of the tome burned, but some of the legends were passed on through the generations, though they were heavily disputed by many a maester. 

“During the Dance, Jacaerys Velaryon, a son of Rhaenyra, traveled to Winterfell in hopes to secure an alliance with Cregan Stark. According to Mushroom, his dragon Vermax laid a clutch of eggs in the crypts of Winterfell.” 

“And you’re saying these eggs might be from Vermax?” 

“Perhaps. It’s also possible that they’re not dragon eggs at all.” 

“Your eggs were petrified when you received them, weren’t they?” Jon asked. 

“They were.”

“And they hatched in a funeral pyre?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you think these might hatch if we set them on a brazier?” 

“No,” Dany shook her head. “I doubt it. I once put an egg over hot coals and then picked it up. Nothing happened to it. Nothing happened to me, either.” 

“What are we to do with these then?” 

Jon could not help being hopeful that one day, these supposed ancient dragon eggs might find a way to hatch, just as Dany’s had. The world had been without dragons for over a century when Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were born. Now it was hard to imagine a world without them. Drogon and Rhaegal had been instrumental in the defeat of the Night King and made traveling their vast kingdom easier. However, neither of the remaining dragons had laid a clutch of their own. He tried to remind himself that the dragons were still young and might yet lay a clutch, but that outcome seemed unlikely. 

“We keep them as relics with the dragon skulls of old, I suppose,” Dany suggested, tossing her covers to the side. 

“Where are you going?” Jon asked. 

“I’m going to tell the girls,” she replied, tossing a robe on over her nightshift.

“It’s late.” 

“And you really think they’ll be asleep? You know nothing, Jon Snow.” 

XXXXX

“Go to sleep, Alys,” Rhaenys said into the darkness of her sister’s bedchamber. 

“How did you know I wasn’t sleeping already?” 

“I’m a mother.” 

“Very funny.” 

“I can practically hear you thinking over here. And I can tell by the way you breathe.” 

“I just can’t sleep,” Alys nearly whined. 

“Ned?” 

“No. It’s something else. My mind is just unsettled.” 

Rhaenys was about to speak when there was a knock on the chamber door. Although the room was dark, the sisters looked at one another, confusion etched across both of their faces. It was well past the hour when anyone would have been calling on either of them. With Rhaenys staying with Alys, she had sent Jeyne away for the night. 

“I’ll get it,” Rhaenys said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and tossing her robe over her shoulders as she walked to the door. Before she was able to unlatch and open it, someone knocked yet again, adding to her annoyance. “What is it?” 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Daenerys said, walking into the room and disregarding her eldest daughters surprised expression. 

“Mother?” Alys asked curiously, pulling her hair out of the collar of her robe. She held a taper in her hand as she walked out of her bedchamber. “Is something the matter?” 

Her thoughts instinctively turned to Ned. She worried that something might have gone wrong in Dorne, that he had been injured in training, but when she noticed the slight smile on her Mother’s amused face, she knew that was not the reason she had roused them so late at night. 

“No, we’ve just received a raven from your aunt in the North.” 

“At this hour?” Rhaenys asked. 

“They think they’ve found petrified dragon eggs.” 

“At Winterfell? How is that possible?” 

“Come,” Dany said, walking into the bedchamber. “I’ll tell you what I told your father.” 

Alys and Rhaenys sat together on the bed while their mother told them the story of Jacaerys Velaryon and his dragon. It reminded Alys of when she was a young girl and her mother would tell her tales of her childhood growing up in the Free Cities, of how she and their father defeated the Night King, and especially of Alys’s namesake, Good Queen Alysanne. She loved those moments spent alone with her the most. Then, she was not Daenerys Stormborn, First of her Name and so on and so forth. She was simply Alys’s  _ Mama _ . 

“What do you think they’ll look like?” Alys asked, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle a yawn.

“It’s hard to say,” Dany replied. She had seated herself between her daughters on the large bed. 

“What did Vermax look like?” Rhaenys asked. “If they are from Vermax’s clutch, maybe they will look similar.” 

“That’s just it. For all we know about the Dance of the Dragons, we don’t have a description of Vermax. And Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion are from the same clutch and they are as different as can be, just like are from your siblings.” 

“What were your dragon eggs like, Mother?” Alys wondered. 

“You know the answer to that, silly girl.” 

“Tell us again...like when we were little.” 

“When Illyrio Mopatis gifted me three petrified dragon eggs, I thought they were the strangest and most fascinating things I had ever seen. They looked and felt solid like rocks and yet, at times, I would hold them and they would feel warm…”

XXXXX

Alys blinked against the bright sunlight streaming through her window. She had slept so peacefully, so soundly that she did not have the faintest idea of what hour it might be. Turning onto her back she noticed her mother and sister still fast asleep. She did not know when she had fallen asleep, but it was sometime during her mother’s story. 

She surmised it was early yet since she did not hear any of her ladies about her outer chamber bringing in fresh water and her breakfast yet. Since Ned left, she had started taking her breakfast  in her room, but perhaps on this morning she would join the rest of her family in her mother and father’s chambers. 

Suddenly, before she even had a chance to sit up, Alys was struck with the all-too-familiar wave a nausea which had plagued her for the past two months. Groaning, she tumbled out of bed, knocking over the stack of books on her bedside table on her way to the chamber pot in the corner of the room. 

Miserably, she retched into the pot, spilling the meager contents of her stomach, all the while not realizing that someone was close on her heels to hold her silver-blonde hair away from her face. She coughed a few times for good measure and spit in what was surely the most unladylike way imaginable, desperate to have the foul taste out of her mouth. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning about her and settled onto her backside, leaning her head against the wall for support. When she regained her composure, Alys opened her eyes to see her mother kneeling in front of her. Daenerys’s face was awash with shock, her mouth open and her eyes wide with worry and concern. 

“Mother,” Alys said. “I had hoped to tell you in a different way. I’m with child.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually end on a cliffhanger, but we'll get to see Daenerys's reaction to her daughter's pregnancy in the next chapter! 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys learns the truth. Alys and her family continue to prepare for the nameday feast. Ned finds a bit of trouble and a bit of help from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter! Apologies for the delay, I had some form of a cold or flu all last week and it really set me back. With that being said...I'll be posting Chapter Seven today and Chapter Eight last this week as a way of saying "thank you" to all of you for reading this fic and inspiring me to keep writing. 
> 
> A few more people to thank...Sharon, Jenny, Shawn, and Mimi (get well soon, girl!). Thanks!

 

 

**King’s Landing**

“Y-you’re with...with child?” Dany asked, so stunned by the revelation that she could barely form the words. 

Alys nodded, trying her best to push away another wave of nausea that threatened to send her reeling again. She noticed Rhaenys standing behind their mother with a cup in her hand. She placed her hand on Dany’s shoulder and held it out for Alys to take. The water was cool and refreshing and after a few small sips she started to feel a bit better. 

“How long?” Daenerys asked. 

“Nearly three months,” Alys replied, her thumb tracing the rim of her cup. She waited for the admonishment from her mother, for the lecture that she was sure was coming. After the secrets she and Ned had kept, she should have been honest with her parents. 

“Three months...all this time and I never noticed. All this time you were going through this alone. This is why you’ve been so distant, even from me?” 

“Yes. How could you have known, Mother? I could barely admit it to myself once the signs began to present themselves.” 

“Because I’m your mother,” Dany said tears welling up in her eyes. “And I should have known.” 

Alys set her cup down and pushed herself onto her knees. Reaching out, she pulled her mother into a tight embrace, burying her face in the crook of Daenerys’s neck like she used to do when she was a small child. They held one another for a few moments before Alys drew back with a sniffle, wiping tears from her own cheek and released what sounded like a sob soaked laugh. 

“I thought,” she hiccupped. “You’d be angry with me.” 

“No, no, my darling. Not at all, I promise you. Let’s get you off the floor. Do you need anything?” 

Alys shook her head as she had her mother rose up in unison as Rhaenys took a step back to grant them more room. 

“I’m feeling a bit better.” 

“Here, sit,” Dany instructed her and handed her the cup of water again. 

“Father will be upset,” Alys said. It was not a question, it was a statement. 

“I don’t know what your father will think, but he won’t be angry.”

“ I wanted to tell Ned first, but now…” 

“Did you know?” Dany asked Rhaenys. 

“I did,” her eldest daughter nodded, arms folded across her chest. “But I didn’t want-.” 

“I know, I know. I didn’t expect you to tell me, Rhaenys. What did I tell you when you came here?” 

“That you didn’t want me to be a spy for you.” 

“And I meant it.” She turned back to Alys then. “I’m glad you were able to confide in your sister.” 

“She told me I should tell you and Father and I wanted to, I really did. I just didn’t know how to find the words.” 

“The timing is not ideal, to be sure. I could lecture you about foolhardy and thoughtless choices, but I won’t.” 

“You won’t?” 

“Anyone who can reason with numbers knows that your brother was conceived before your father and I were married. I would be a hypocrite if I were to chide you for not being wed yet.” 

“Yet?” Alys asked. 

“This stays between the three of us,” Dany said. “Agreed?” 

“Agreed,” Rhaenys and Alys replied in unison. 

“Before allowing Ned to be sent to Dorne, I made your father promise to consider allowing the two of you to marry when he returned.” 

“Truly?” 

“Truly.” 

“But Father thinks that Ned might not want that when he comes back, that he might not want  _ me _ when he comes back, at least he hopes for as much, doesn’t he?” Alys asked. “I’m not stupid, Mother. I know who lives in Dorne.”  

Daenerys did not know what to say to her daughter that would not, in some way, also speak negatively about her husband. It amused her somewhat that she and Alys had the same thought about Eliana Martell. All of her children were bright, exceptionally so, as they were all tutored by Sam, but Alys had a gift for reading people and their inclinations. Aemon would make a fine king someday. Rhaenys would be an important lady as the wife of the Warden of the South. Ned would command armies for his brother. But Alys...her Alys would have made a magnificent queen had she been the first born. It seemed the gods had another fate in store for her, even if it was not clear yet what that might be. 

“Your father always does what he thinks is best, for  _ you _ , for me, and for this kingdom. He took no joy in sending Ned to Dorne. You know how close they are. Yes, perhaps he thought that your brother would find love there, but you know Ned’s heart. You know that would not happen.” 

“I  _ do _ know his heart, but I also know that men do not always think with their hearts.” 

“True enough,” Dany laughed. 

“You’re going to make me tell Father?” Alys asked. 

“It’s a bit early yet,” Rhaenys pointed out helpfully. “Not that I believe there is cause to worry, but would it not be wise to wait, just a bit?” 

Alys had never been more thankful for her sister’s quick mind. Rhaenys was right. Alys was young and healthy, there was no reason to think anything would happen to the child, but stranger things happened every day. 

“Your sister is right,” Dany agreed. “This is not something he needs to know right at this moment. Besides, we wouldn’t want to spoil things before your nameday feast.” 

“Oh no,” Alys replied sarcastically. “We wouldn’t want that.” 

“Darling, this day is for  _ you _ . As we’ve said, if Ned knew you spent your nameday sulking around your rooms, he would be upset. Aemon and Leona are coming. Your aunts and their families are coming and we’ll all have a marvellous time. Now, I think it’s time to break fast. Are you joining us today?” 

“This morning I will.” 

XXXXX

“There the three of you are,” Jon said as his wife and daughters walked into the chambers he shared with Daenerys. “I was beginning to think something happened to you.” 

“We fell asleep after I told them about the dragon eggs.” 

“It’s good to see  _ all _ of you this morning.” 

“Good morning, Father,” Alys said, offering her father a rare smile. “Exciting word from Aunt Sansa, isn’t it?” 

“Aye,” he agreed. “She said she’s sending them to us, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t deliver them herself when she, Pod, and the boys arrive.” 

It was a rare occasion that Sansa Stark left the North and Alys had been surprised when her mother informed her that her aunt, uncle, and cousins would make the long trek to King’s Landing for her nameday feast. 

“How is it that they could have been hidden in the crypts for so long and no one new about them?” Rhaenys asked. 

“I don’t know. It’s possible that someone knew they were there at some point, but perhaps they sealed off the location. Or it happened so long ago that they tale became the stuff of legend, much like Mushroom’s tale.”

“You never went exploring in them when you were younger?” Alys asked, popping a grape into her mouth. 

“Not into the crypts,” Jon shook his head. “Father made it very clear to us that the crypts were a sacred place. We didn’t play in them. At least I didn’t. You can ask your Aunt Arya about it when she comes later today.” 

“And Gendry and Brandon?” 

Jon nodded. “And Tyrion was in earlier today. His son Gerold should be arriving from Casterly Rock today as well.” 

XXXXX

**Dorne**

Ned had just finished lacing up his doublet when there was a knock on his door. He had been out for an early morning ride and worked up quite a sweat, needing to change his clothes before he joined Arianne and, no doubt, her daughter for breakfast. His horse was a poor substitute for Rhaegal, but he felt an element of freedom as he rode each morning. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes for just a moment, he could imagine that he was flying high above King’s Landing or over the sea surrounding Dragonstone. He did his best thinking on his morning rides. 

It was on one such ride the morning following his latest encounter with Eliana that he came updevised a plan that might get him home faster. He had written to his mother, telling her that he would gladly take the vows of the Queensguard if she would have him and allow him to come home. Even if he could not be with Alys, being near her again might be enough. 

“What is it?” Ned asked, opening the door. 

“The Princess of Dorne would like to see you,” the guard replied.

“I’ll be at breakfast shortly.” 

“No, m’lord. She would like to see you in her private chambers. Immediately.” 

Ned frowned, but nodded to the guard and followed him through the palace to the princess’s chambers. Arianne Martell was seated within at her desk, handing a letter off to a servant and setting her pen down. 

“You asked to see me?” Ned asked. 

“I did,” she replied. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

His mind immediately flashed to Eliana.  _ Has she told her mother about what happened the other night _ ? Ned wondered. But that had happened nearly a week ago. Surely if Eliana had told her mother about it, he would have been called before Arianne sooner. 

“When your father sent you to Dorne he gave you certain rules to adhere to, did he not?” 

“He did.” 

“And one such rule pertained to who you could and  _ could not _ send letters to, did it not?” 

Ned felt color rise in his cheeks. It was clear to him now why he had been called to Arianne’s chambers. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, but it was still difficult for him to find words as if they turned to ash in his mouth. 

“It did,” he croaked. 

“My dearest Alys,” Arianne read from a small scroll of parchment she had picked up off of her desk. “I long for you with every fiber of my being. Shall I continue?” 

“No.” 

“You are permitted to write letters to the Queen and to the King.  _ Not _ to your sister. Did you really think that I would not have taken precautions against such a thing?” 

“You’ve read all of the messages I’ve taken to the rookery?” Ned asked as his irritation grew.

“That’s for me to know.” 

“It’s my sister’s nameday. I’m missing it because I’m in this shithole.” 

“I have half a mind to forbid you from sending any more letters to your mother.” 

“You wouldn’t dare. When she finds out she will-.” 

“She will  _ what _ ? This is  _ Dorne _ . We have never been conquered by the Targaryens and if you think you can stand in front of me and make threats you are sorely mistaken. I’m willing to overlook your comments, especially given the last letter you asked us to send to your mother.” 

“Forgive me,” Ned said. “I spoke in anger.” 

“You’ll need to control your impulses if you are to be a Queensguard. As for this,” Arianne said, holding the parchment to the candle until it caught fire. “I think it best if we both pretend it never existed.” 

XXXXX

_ Thwack!  _

The sword bit into the training dummy so hard that Ned grunted as he wrenched it free before delivering another blow. He had been letting out all of his frustration for the better part of a half hour since he left Arianne Martell. He had known that attempting to send a raven to Alys was risky, but once he handed it off to the raven in the rookery, he thought his message would be sent. He was more concerned that it would not reach Alys once it arrived in King’s Landing, but if his mother got hold of it, she was sure to deliver it. If his father received it, things might have been different. 

_ Thwack!  _

“The thing is already dead you know,” a familiar voice said from behind him. 

Ned nearly groaned as he pulled his sword out of the wood and turned around to see Eliana clad in a red dress, cut low to accentuate her ample breasts. 

“What do you want?” Ned barked. 

“Oh, so gruff,” Eliana replied. “What’s got you all upset?” 

“None of your business.” 

“It didn’t have anything to do with that letter you were trying to send, did it? The one my mother burned?” 

“How d’you know about that?” Ned asked, narrowing his steely grey eyes. “Are you the one who told her?” 

“No, I did not tell her. It’s not important for you to know  _ how _ I found out about it. Only that I  _ did _ find out about it and I can help you.” 

“Help me? How can you help me?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me the girl you were sent away from was your sister.” 

“Who said that it was?” Ned replied too quickly and much too defensively. 

“You wouldn’t be out here trying to murder a piece of wood over a letter to your  _ sister _ .” 

Ned sheathed his sword but reminded silent, calculating the risk of telling Eliana about Alys. 

“You don’t have to tell me I’m right,” she continued, linking her arms behind her back and walking towards him. “You’re Targaryens, aren’t you? Your lot has been fucking each other for centuries.” 

“Your ancestors were Targaryens, too,” Ned reminded her. 

“Oh I know. Sadly, that fact doesn’t seem to make me any more desirable to you.” 

Ned looked around the small yard he was practicing in. They seemed to be alone. No one else was moving about, but he pulled Eliana into an alcove just the same. She had said she could help him and something inside of him felt that she was being truthful. 

“You’re right,” he said. “My father was not pleased when he found out about me and Alys.” 

“Not pleased sounds like a bit of an understatement considering he sent you to Dorne.” 

“He doesn’t think it’s right. He may be a Targaryen, but he wasn’t raised that way. He...he’s worried that we won’t be accepted by the lords if we marry.” 

“You would marry her?” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” 

Ever since Ned first realized he was in love with Alys, truly in love with her, he longed to marry her, to call her his wife, and to be pledged to her until their last day. They spoke of it often enough, just as they spoke about having children. The other night he had told Eliana that if they wed he would wish he will filling Alys up with his sons, not her, and he meant it. The first time she had told him to spill his seed inside her had surprised him, even scared him a little. A child would change everything for them. And yet...and yet from time to time he still found himself dreaming of her, wrapped in his arms in her bed in the Red Keep, her belly already swelling with their child. 

His father may have sent him to Dorne in hopes that he would fall in love with the beautiful princess he found there. Perhaps another man would have taken one look at her and forgot all about the woman he left behind, but that was not so for Ned. Even if he would not be permitted to marry Alys, he needed to be with her again, to just be near her again. 

“You said her nameday is soon?” 

“In just two days.” 

“I can help you.” 

“How?” Ned asked. 

“I could take the letter to the rookery for you. The maester’s assistant will send it for us.” 

“How do you know that? He could just take the letter to the maester.” 

“He’s...fond of me,” Eliana said, flashing Ned a look.

“ _ Oh _ .” 

“Not like that,” she snapped. “I just let him look once. You’re not the only person in Westeros with secrets, Ned Targaryen.” 

“My apologies,” he said, unable to hide his smirk. “And thank you for your help.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. I may not be able to get the letter sent off, but I can’t guarantee it will reach her once it arrives in King’s Landing.” 

“I’ll wrap it inside of a letter to my mother asking her to give it to Alys. I think she’ll do it.” 

XXXXX 

  
**King’s Landing**

The rain pelted the window as a flash of lightning illuminated the room and a roll of thunder made the glass rattle. Alys tossed in her bed, pretending it was the storm that was keeping her awake, but knowing the real reason was the tempest swirling about in her mind. Ned had been gone for three long months and would be gone for at least another two. She was grateful the weather was beginning to cool. The more layers she could dress herself in during the coming months, the less obvious the changes in her body would be. Although her slightly rounded belly was not detectable beneath her clothes, Alys noticed the changes in her body. Her breasts were also larger and more tender, something more than one of her maid servants had noticed when lacing up her gown. 

Normally, Alys welcomed storms. Not so very long ago, but what seemed like a lifetime away, she and Ned had lain side by side on her bed during a similar stormy night.

_ The family had gathered at Dragonstone after Jon and Daenerys’s triumphant return from Meereen to spend the last days of summer there before the temperatures began to fall and autumn and winter descended upon Westeros.  _

_ With each of Ned’s secret visits to her chambers their embraces grew bolder and more urgent, but it seemed clear to Alys that he would only go so far as she wanted him to.  _

As another peel of thunder sounded Alys turned onto her back with a huff. Ned always found a way to help her relax and fall asleep when she was restless. Under the covers, she impatiently pulled her nightgown up over her hips and slid her hand between her legs, her fingers easily finding her clit. 

_ She took the hand splayed safely over her hip and brought it up to her breast, covering it with her own and showing him what she wanted.  _

_ “Alys,” Ned said with uncertainty. “Are you sure?”  _

_ “Yes,” she replied against his lips. “I want you to touch every part of my body.”  _

_ That was all the encouragement Ned needed as he began to apply a gentle pressure, searching for her nipple through the gauzy fabric of her nightgown and pinching it into a hard pebble. She moaned under his touch, emboldening him to untie the silk threads at her collarbone and dip his hand under the neckline of her nightgown and push it off her shoulders enough to reveal the milky white flesh of her breasts and rosy pink peaks. He kissed along the column of her neck, sucking on her pulse point before readying himself to replace his hand with his mouth.  _

_ “Can I?” he asked and she smiled at his gentleness.  _

_ “Please,” she replied, sounding a bit more desperate for him to act than she wished to.  _

_ Ned moved tentatively, clearly testing out the uncharted territory. Alys noted the hitch in his breathing when she wriggled her night gown down her arms, freeing them and causing the fabric to pool around her waist.  _

_ “Gods, you’re beautiful,” he said almost reverently as his eyes roamed over her lithe body. He’d seen naked women before, when Aemon and his friends dragged him along to one of the brothels in King’s Landing, but he’d never touched one before, never felt warm and willing flesh shivering beneath him. His friends had no trouble taking pleasure with the women in the brothels, but Ned never could.  _

_ “I’m yours, Ned,” Alys said, placing a finger under his chin and tilting his head so he could look into her eyes.  “Only yours.”  _

_ “Aye,” he smiled, pressing a kiss about her navel. His hands took hold of the fabrics of her nightgown and dragging it lower, over her hips, urging her to lift them off the bed so he could push it down her legs and drop it next to them on the bed and then she was completely laid bare before him.  _

_ “We’re a bit uneven now.”  _

_ “Let me do this for you, my love.” Another kiss, this time ghosting over her hip bone.  _

_ “Do wha-“ she began, but before she could finish his fingers were tracing lines up along her inner thigh and dipping into her folds, exploring every inch of her in a way only she had ever dared to do. “Oh…” _

_ “Is that a good ‘Oh’?” he asked, scooting down the bed as he drew tight circles around her hidden bundle of nerves.  _

_ “Mmmhmmm…”  _

_ “And this?” _

_ Without warning his fingers were replaced by his mouth, warm and wet as his tongue sought out her clit, sucking gently when he found it. Alys arched her hips off the bed involuntarily at the new sensation and gasped loudly.  _

_ “Wha...what is that?”  _

_ “I take it you like it then?”  _

_ “Don’t stop,” Alys moaned, threading her fingers through his hair.  _

_ “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he hummed, sliding his finger into her cunt.  _

_ She gasped again and bucked against him causing Ned to chuckle a bit. The sensation was so new, so deliciously foreign and completely different from how it felt when she pleasured herself. Just the thought of them sharing such an intimate moment, the thought of him being the first and only person she wanted to share this with added to her pleasure and soon Alys found herself crying out as her walls spasmed around his finger as she came. He gently covered her mouth with his free hand to quiet her as he lapped up her juices until she was silent save for the sound of her labored breathing.  _

_ Alys looked out from her heavily lidded eyes and watched Ned wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled back up the bed and settled next to her, a satisfied smile on his face.  _

_ “Where in the world did you learn how to do  _ _ that _ _?” she asked cupping his cheek.  _

_ “Men talk,” Ned said, kissing her hand. “I’m only glad to have pleased you.”  _

_ “You’ve never done that to anyone else?”  _

_ “Who else would I have been with?”  _

_ “I don’t know…”  _

_ “There’s been no one else, Alys. There could never be anyone else. No one but you.” _

_ “Truly?”  _

_ “Truly,” he nodded and gathered her close to him.  _

Alys opened her eyes, realizing the release she had reached did little to satisfy her or make her feel any better. Her fingers were a poor substitute when compared to Ned’s touch. How it was possible that he knew her body better than she did, she would never know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued later this week! Chapter Eight will feature Alys's Nameday Feast and she'll be taking some matters into her own hands...literally. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne's Nameday Feast is at hand. Daenerys gives her daughter two special gifts. The feast does not go according to plan and Jon is faced with some uncomfortable truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How on earth did this fic turn into EIGHT chapters? Once upon a time, this fic was meant to be a chapter in my collection of one shots, but I was encouraged by some very special people and by all of your kind comments and feedback. I truly can't thank all of you enough. 
> 
> Sharon, Mimi, Shawn, and Jenny you know how much I appreciate all of you! Oh and Alex, this chapter incorporates the suggestion you gave me months ago. I took that idea and ran with it. :D

 

**King’s Landing**

“What about this one?” Leona asked her husband, twirling before him early on the morning of the feast. 

“You look lovely,” Aemon replied. “Just like you did in the other three gowns you’ve shown me.” 

“I just want to look perfect.” 

“You do. You always do. Besides, everyone will be paying more attention to Alys anyway.” 

“I do hope she allows herself to enjoy the night,” Leona said. “I would have thought she would be in a better mood than when we left her after the Hand’s Tourney.” 

“She’s missing Ned still, I’m afraid. But I don’t fault my father for sending him away.” 

“It’s...odd isn’t it? The two of them, I mean.” 

Leona had been raised in the North, the eldest daughter of Wylla Manderly and named for her grandmother. She had first met Aemon when they were just children and he had accompanied the King and Queen on their summer progress throughout the North. Their paths had crossed again years later when Aemon spent a year being fostered at Winterfell with his aunt, the Warden of the North. Even though White Harbor was not as close to Winterfell as she would have liked, Leona managed to catch Aemon’s eye and when it came time for him to take a woman to wife, the King had remembered how Leona’s great-grandfather Wyman Manderly had been the second to support him as King in the North after Lyanna Mormont. 

The years that followed had been a whirlwind. She had never been out of the North and now Leona found herself married to the heir to the Iron Throne, living at Dragonstone, and a mother to two beautiful children. A devout follower of the Faith, she and Aemon had been married in the rebuilt Sept of Baelor, a request the Queen had graciously allowed. Although House Targaryen kept no official religion, picking and choosing at times between the old and new gods, it was a sign of goodwill to those in the kingdom who did still adhere to the Faith of the Seven. 

Growing up she had read and heard stories about how House Targaryen wed brother to sister and even though Aemon’s parents were related by blood that all seemed to be a thing of the past. Their marriage was proof of that, and Rhaenys’s marriage had reaffirmed that. 

“I suppose it is,” Aemon shrugged. “With any luck, Ned will return from Dorne smitten with Eliana Martell.” 

“And what about your sister?” 

“Alys is young and beautiful. She’ll get over it.” 

“I hope you’re right. Knowing my mother and father, they wouldn’t take well to them if they were to wed one another.” 

“You haven’t written anything to your mother, have you?” Aemon asked. 

“No. Of course not.” 

“Good. This is a family matter, Le. You’re a Targaryen now. You’ll be my queen someday.” 

“I’d never betray our family.” 

“I know you wouldn’t.” 

“Now,” Leona said, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. “Which dress is it?” 

“Whichever one is easiest to get off tonight,” Aemon replied with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“Aem! You’re terrible.” 

“Is it terrible that I want another child?” 

_ It’s terrible that whenever I’m with child you never share my bed,  _ Leona thought, but shook her head. 

“Of course it isn’t. I want that, too.” 

XXXXX

Alys slid a beautiful silver ring with a ruby set in the center onto her middle finger and held it up to see how the light reflected off of the faces of the gem. It was a deep, rich, blood red and a gift from her parents for her nameday. They had given it to her that morning while they broke their fast so that she could wear it to the feast. 

Despite her misgivings about the day, Alys had decided to heed her mother’s advice and attempt to enjoy the day. She was surrounded by her family and friends, everyone who loved and cared for her, save for Ned.  _ Mother is right, _ she reminded herself as she glanced at the mirror.  _ He would want me to enjoy this day _ . 

Jeyne and Rhaenys took turns fussing over her, braiding and pinning her hair up and studding it with smaller rubies and small onyx stones that stood out in her silver-blonde hair. Alys smoothed her hands down her scarlet colored gown, the corset and full skirts hiding any trace of her pregnancy. 

“No one will be able to tell anything,” Rhaenys said, as if she could sense what her sister was thinking. 

“I know,” Alys laughed nervously. “It’s just... _ I  _ can tell.” 

“We’re finished, my lady,” Jeyne said. “What do you think?” 

Alys picked up a hand mirror and turned so she could glimpse the back of her hair and the meticulous work Rhaenys and Jeyne had done. 

“You look exquisite, my darling,” a voice said from the open doorway. When Alys put the mirror down, she saw her mother standing there clad in one of her finest gowns, a box in her hands. 

“Mother, I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“I was trying to surprise you. Rhaenys, Jeyne, could I have a moment alone with Alys?” 

Jeyne left the room with a curtsey and Rhaenys dipped down to hug Alys from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“I have to get Rickon put into bed. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thank you Rhae,” Alys said, reaching up to squeeze her sister’s hand on her shoulder. 

Daenerys waited for the other women to leave the room before she walked over to the cushioned stool her daughter was sitting on and placed the wooden box on the table in front of her. 

“What this?” Alys asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“Open it,” Dany instructed, gesturing to the box. 

Alys liften the box onto her lap. It was heavier than she expected it to be and surprisingly plain. She unlatched the fastening and lifted the lid to reveal one of the two dragon eggs her Aunt Sansa had brought with her from Winterfell. She had presented them to Jon and Dany when she arrived. One looked like pearlescent stone and the other, the one in the box on her lap, was the color of the night sky as the morning sun began to creep over the horizon. 

“Mother…”Alys began, lifting the egg into her hands. “I can’t accept this.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because, it’s not something that should belong solely to me. It was given to our family.” 

“When I first received my dragon eggs I felt scared and lonely. Sometimes, when I felt like there was no hope I would hold one of them close and I would swear they gave me strength.” 

“You think I need that, too,” Alys said. 

“No,” Dany shook her head and smiled. “Because I know you already have that strength. I’ve seen it. I know the past few months have been exceedingly trying for all of us, but especially for you. If you won’t accept this as a gift, then will you at least keep it safe for me? For the time being, at least.” 

“Of course. Thank you, Mother. I know...I know I’ve caused you much undue grief and I am sorry for that.”

“I raised my children to be strong and to follow their hearts. I just never thought two of your hearts would lead you together.” 

“See? You’re clearly to blame,” Alys smiled. She placed the box down on the table and stood up, turning around once for her mother’s approval. “How do I look?” 

“Marvelous,” Dany beamed. “It’s hard to imagine parts of that gown used to be mine. The seamstress did a wonderful job transforming it.” 

“Are you ready?” 

“Just a moment, Alysanne. There’s something else I have for you.” 

Alys watched as her mother fished around in the tight sleeve of her dress and revealed a small, tightly rolled piece of parchment wrapped with a string. Daenerys held it out to her daughter and Alys took it in her trembling fingers. 

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“I don’t know and you didn’t get it from me. But it seems like someone wanted it to reach you very badly.” 

“It’s from Ned?” 

Dany merely smiled knowingly and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “I’ll leave you to read it in privacy. Come down to the Great Hall when you’re ready.” 

As soon as Daenerys left the room Alys was tearing at the string wound around the parchment. Unfurling the scroll, she nearly choked on a sob as she saw Ned’s familiar, difficult to read, handwriting scrawled across the paper. 

_ My Dearest Alys, I wish I could be by your side today. Know that I think of you by day and dream of you by night. I count the days until I can hold you in my arms again. I hope your day is filled with as much joy as you give to those around you. With all my love, your Ned.  _

Alys wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks as she reread the letter twice over before rolling it back up and tucking it into the box with the dragon egg her mother had given her. She took both of them into her bedchamber and slid the box underneath her bed. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she made her way down to the Great Hall. Somehow, Ned had found a way to write to her. He had not forgotten about her in favor of some Dornish princess. All of her fears had been for naught. He would be back in her arms soon enough and  _ that _ was reason enough for her to finally feel like celebrating. 

XXXXX

“Have I ever told you about the time I brought a honeycomb and a jackass into a brothel?” the young man seated next to Alys asked. 

“Yes, Gerold,” she replied with a polite smile. “Nearly every time you see me, you tell that joke.” 

“Ah,” he said, taking the flagon in front of him and pouring himself another glass. “More wine, Alysanne?” 

“No, no. I’m fine enough with this glass.” 

“Come now, it’s your nameday! You should be in your cups by now.” 

Alys had to stifle a laugh as she looked down the table a few seats, past Gerold Lannister, to see her cousin Brandon mimicking the movements of the tipsy young man next to her. She would have much rather been seated next to him so that could gossip about everyone else in attendance in peace. If there was anyone at the feast who missed Ned’s presence nearly as much as she did, it was Brandon. In their younger days, he would have been busy running from his septa and flinging food across the table. As it was, she was was seated next to Tyrion’s son. 

Gerold Lannister was Tyrion’s only son, born the same year as Alys, but sent to be fostered at Casterly Rock with his uncle, Jaime since the Warden of the West had no heir of his own. Gerold was very much like his uncle. Tall, golden haired, and some around the capital swore he bore a resemblance to his long dead cousin, Joffrey. 

Alys enjoyed Gerold’s company well enough. Given Tyrion’s role and influence in the lives of her parents, Alys and Gerold had known each other quite well until he was old enough to be sent away. The future of House Lannister seemed to be secure, at least through their lifetime. 

“It seems as if every eligible bachelor in the seven kingdoms is here tonight,” Gerold noted, taking a swig of wine. “You’re a lucky princess.” 

“My father’s doing, more than mine,” Alys replied. “He’s hoping one of them will catch my eye.” 

“You don’t sound so sure of that.” 

“How is your uncle?” she said, hoping to turn to the subject away from thoughts that would lead her back to Ned. “I had hoped he would join you.” 

“He hates this place,” Gerold replied, gesturing across the room with his hand and then resting it on the back of Alys’s chair. “I think it brings back too many memories. Nearly everyone he once loved died here.”

“Of course, that would be difficult for him.” 

“He takes his duties far too seriously at times.” 

“Perhaps you don’t take yours seriously enough.” 

“Perhaps,” Gerold said leaning close enough for Alys that she caught the scent of sour wine on his breath. “D’you know I’m named after great Lannister kings?” 

“Are you now?” 

“Mmmmhmmm. Your father and my father have not always seen eye to eye over the years, but if you were to marry me-.” 

“Marry you _?”  _ Alys blinked. 

She glanced across the table to where her father was sitting, but Jon was too busy speaking to Gendry to pay her any mind.  He had brought many suitors to King’s Landing over the past few months, but never in her wildest imaginings did Alys think he would ever try to pawn her off to a Lannister. Although peace had reigned for a quarter of a century between the two families, some wounds were still too fresh, and as Gerold said himself, Jon and Tyrion did not always see eye to eye. 

“It’s no secret that one lucky man in this kingdom will take you to wife,” Gerold said, gliding his left hand over her forearm, his fingers squeezing it lightly. “Think of how beautiful our children would be. They could be hand to a king someday, might even marry one. I’d treat you well. I’d  _ certainly _ bed you well and I think you’d enjoy pleasing me as well, Alys.” 

Bile began to rise up in her throat as she looked down to where Gerold’s fingers caressed her arm. Perhaps it was a good thing that Ned was far away in Dorne. Even if they were not permitted to be together, he would never let another man lay hands on her like that, especially not one as drunk as Gerold seemed to be.  _ But Ned is not here _ , Alys thought.  _ And some things are better done for yourself. _

“Is this your sword hand?” she asked as sweetly as she could muster. She covered his hand with her own and began to stroke his long fingers. 

“No,” he scoffed. “I write and fight with my right hand.” 

“Good, then you won’t mind.” 

“Won’t mind what?” 

Before he could even blink or wrench his hand free of her grip, Alys had twisted his forefinger until it let out a ghastly  _ crack _ that became intermingled with a yelp and a curse from Gerold as he pulled away from her. 

“I will bear  _ no  _ children, for you, or any other man my father brings here.”

“You fucking broke my finger,” Gerold yelled, drawing attention to himself among those closest to them as his face contorted in pain. 

“Doubtful,” Alys tossed back at him, though she could feel the color draining from her cheeks at the sight of his bent and rapidly swelling finger. 

“You’re mad,” he seethed. 

“How  _ dare  _ you? You laid your unwanted paw on me first. You’re as lecherous as your father is.” 

“No one speaks about House Lannister in such a way,” Gerold said as he rose to his his full menacing height. 

“I believe I just did,” Alys replied, abruptly standing from the table with such force that her chair fell backwards, loudly crashing onto the floor. “Excuse me.” 

She turned on her heal and fled from the room, not even taking a moment to look back at the stares of the guests who had only caught the end of her row with Gerold. She left so hurriedly that she did not notice the way Brandon held Gerold back as he lunged at her retreating form. She did not hear her sister’s numerous calls after her, nor did she see her parents leap into action and her father follow her down the corridor until he had nearly caught up to her. 

“Alysanne stop,” Jon called as he reached for her elbow. 

“No,” she shook her head, angry tears stinging her eyes. 

“ _ Please.  _ What just happened in there?” 

Her feet led her into the empty library, a place where she often spent time alone in peace and contemplation, now the closest sanctuary from prying eyes and ears. Jon was relentless in his pursuit, his face when she turned to look at him a mask of worry, anger, and confusion after he closed the door behind him. 

“I know you don’t want me to marry Ned,” she blurted out. “But do you really think so little of me that you would marry me off to  _ Gerold Lannister _ ?” 

“What?” Jon asked, momentarily stunned by what she just told him. “What in the name of the gods would make you think that?” 

“You wonder why I shut myself up in my room,” Alys railed at him. “Yet when I  _ do _ come to dinners and feasts you can’t even look at me, or you look at me like I’m used goods.” 

“Alys, do  _ not _ speak to me in such a way. Let me explain.” 

“Explain what? Have you, or have you not tried to throw suitors my way?” 

“I’ll not be lectured and berated by my own daughter. A daughter who I am only trying to help.” 

“You’re tried to help me? How? By bringing suitors to King’s Landing in the vain hope that I might fall in love with one of them?” 

“It is every parent’s responsibility to help in children in ways that they cannot help themselves. To help them see the things they cannot see for themselves.” 

Alys let out a bitter laugh and turn away from her father, pacing the room she loved so dearly, even from a young age. It was there, in that library, that she first pulled a copy of the  _ Jade Compendium _ from off of a table and began to leaf through the pages, too young to even comprehend the words. In those hallowed walls she had lost herself in worlds both real and imaginary. The library was more than just shelves upon shelves of books. It was a collection of worlds, a repository for knowledge and for truth.  _ Skoros iksis drīves?  _ she thought.  _ What is truth? _

“You’ve done nothing but help yourself,” Alys said quietly, her back still turned. 

“You can tell yourself that,” Jon replied evenly. “And there is probably nothing I can say anymore to convince you otherwise. But I’ll tell you, the same thing I told your brother. When your mother and I took the throne we made a promise to the lords of Westeros that we would be  _ different  _ than those of our line who came before us.” 

“ _ You _ made a promise. I made no such promise. You made a promise to lords of Westeros and now you’re worried about what might happen if it looks like you went back on your word. You care so much about what  _ they _ think that you have no care for your children.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Isn’t our happiness more important than your pride? You’re the worst kind of hypocrite. Where would any of us be if Aegon had not taken his sisters to wife? Or if Jaehaerys had not married Alysanne? Tell me, Father. What is more barbaric, betrothing babes in cradles to one another in the name of an alliance so they can grow up to wed and be miserable, or two people who are old enough to know that they love each other and choose to want to be together?” 

“It’s not that simple, Alys.” 

“But it is. You just refuse to see it. It’s not some thing of the past,” she replied, placing her hand on the bodice of her gown. “Their line and their legacy continues and flows through me whether you like it or not.” 

“What?” Jon asked, trying to grasp the meaning of her words. 

“I’m with child,” she clarified, no longer able to hold her tears at bay as they fell down her cheeks. “I’m carrying Ned’s child and I haven’t even been able to tell him because you sent him away from me.”

“Alys,” he said, reaching out to her, but she recoiled at his touch. “I’m sorry, how was I to know?” 

Jon reached out again, not allowing Alys to push him away this time as he pulled her into his arms. She fought against him for a moment, not wanting to allow him the satisfaction of being able to comfort her, but as her father’s arms enveloped her she gave in and buried her face into his doublet, soaking it with her tears as sobs continued to rack her frame. 

She felt awash with anger, confusion, longing, and also relief. Her long held secret was finally revealed to the person whose opinion she feared the most. She had expected him to yell at her, to admonish her and instead he had apologized, and embraced her. When she was a little girl and would fall and hurt herself, her father was never far behind, scooping her up and calming her down, kissing her scrapes and bruises, and wiping her tears away. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” she mumbled as she took a ragged breath. 

“Here,” Jon said, guiding her to a chair at one of the tables. “Sit.” 

Alys allowed her father to help her into a chair, the extra support welcomed as her legs began to feel unsteady beneath her. 

“Who knows?” he asked as he took a knee in front of her. 

“You, Mother, Rhaenys, and Jeyne. That’s all.” 

“We’ll keep it that way then. Until you have a chance to tell Ned. No one else needs to know, hmm?” 

Alys nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t think Arianne Martell will mind if we bring him home.” 

“What?” Alys asked, raising her head in surprise. “He’s to be there another month yet.” 

“I know,” Jon said. “But I think there are more pressing matters that require him to be home.” 

“Truly?” 

“Aye.” 

“Father, I don’t know what to say or how to thank you.” 

“There’s nothing to say. I...behaved badly. I acted only  as a king, but not as a father. I thought I was protecting you, protecting both of you, but I wasn’t. Let me set this right.” 

XXXXX

Dany walked into the chambers she shared with her husband to find Jon seated next to the fire, goblet in one hand, head in the other. 

“I’m not drunk,” he murmured, lifting his head up to look at her. 

“I know,” she nodded, slumping into the chair opposite his. “Not quite the evening we had planned, was it? Sam set Gerold’s finger and I managed to calm Tyrion down, but it took some...explaining.” 

“Do you remember when Aemon told us Leona was with child the first time? And Rhaenys?” 

“Yes?” 

“They were so happy, beaming with joy. And when my youngest tells me, she is red-raced with anger, teams streaming down her cheeks. She sounded like she detested me and I deserve every ounce of that contempt.”

“Jon,” Dany sighed. “I would have told you, but-.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied with a wave of his hand. “I’m not upset with anyone but myself.” 

“I suppose now is as good of a time as any to show you this.” 

Dany reached out and handed a small piece of paper to her husband. It had arrived earlier that day, carefully wrapped around the message she had given to Alys before the feast. Dany had read it with a heavy heart, but kept it to herself so as not to spoil the evening’s festivities.

“He asks to come home,” she said even as Jon was reading it. “In all of the time he’s been there, he’s never once asked to be brought home. In exchange, he also asks to be allowed to pledge himself to the Queensguard.” 

“Seven Hells,” Jon cursed. 

“He doesn’t say as much but you know he’s doing it so he can be close to her without being wed to someone else.” 

Jon pushed himself out of his chair and stood in front of the fire, carefully dropping the letter into it and watching as the flames devoured the dry paper in seconds, leaving nothing remaining but ash.  _ How did it come to this? _ he wondered. He had faced the greatest evil imaginable. He had looked demons in the face and lived to tell. He had come back from the very brink of death, but he had no answers for the problems he was currently up against. 

“None of this was supposed to happen,” he finally said, rubbing at his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I know,” Dany replied. 

“Distance was supposed to give them some much needed perspective. Some time to really think about choices they were making. And yes, part of me might have hoped that Ned would be taken with Eliana Martell. I can admit that now. I honestly thought I was helping them in the long run. I never would have sent him away if I had known.” 

“None of us knew. Alys herself didn’t even know.” 

“I never wanted my children to grow up feeling the way I did as a child. I was looked down upon and ridiculed because I was a bastard. The lords of Westeros are no exception. They accept us now, but who’s to say they’ll accept a marriage between Ned and Alys.” 

“Oh damn the lords,” Dany scoffed, rising to her feet as well. “The accepted it before, they can accept it again. I know what some of the lords call me. I know they smile at me to my face and call me the Cunt of the Seven Kingdoms behind my back. They can call me whatever they like so long as they raise their banners when I call. So far, they have. More damage has been done to House Targaryen over the years from within its own ranks, than from outside of it.” 

“What do we do?” Jon asked, turning to face her. “How do we protect them?” 

“I’ve already been giving it some thought,”

“You have?” 

“Our children are far too much like us for their own good, meaning they’re incredibly stubborn. They would have married when he returned regardless of whether she was with child or not, except they would have done it in secret.” 

“But Ned’s letter about joining the Queensguard…” 

“If you think every member of the Kingsguard has been celibate you’re more gullible than I thought, my love.”

“What’s your idea?” 

“We get the Faith behind it. For years, the Faith backed House Targaryen and turned a blind eye when brother we sister and blessed their marriages.” 

“And if the Faith refuses?” 

“How could they refuse? We rebuilt the Great Sept of Baelor that Cersei destroyed, we have been nothing but good to them. If they refuse, then we’ll reach into the coffers and give them a generous gift.”

“This could work.” 

“You sound surprised,” Dany said, feigning offense. “I’ve been thinking about it since before you sent Ned to Dorne.”

“There’s only one thing left to do,” Jon smiled. 

“Send a raven. Bring our son home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Alysanne are reunited after spending nearly five months away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter Nine! Thank you to everyone who left feedback on the previous chapter. It really encouraged me to get this one out as soon as I could. I've been waiting to write this chapter for SO long. Ned and Alys are finally reunited and all is right again in the world...right? Oh and there's a fair helping of smut. Yay! 
> 
> Thanks to Jenny, Sharon, and Shawn. I feel like you're my Small Council. Thanks for letting my endless ramble on and on to you! And to Mimi, I hope this make you feel a bit better :D Thanks especially to Sharon for making my gorgeous Mooboard.

 

**Dorne**

Ned sat by the fountain in the Water Gardens and gazed into the crystal clear pools. He had just sent the porter away to the stables with the last of his belongings with instructions for them to ready his horse. He was more the ready to begin his journey back to King’s Landing. He had been surprised to receive a raven from his father, telling him that he was to come home so they could speak about his proposition to become a member of the Queensguard. The letter had been short and formal, but he expected nothing less from his father. His plan had worked and despite the fact that he would be pledging himself to a life of celibacy, there were worse fates than living in service to his mother. He would be able to see Alys once more, that was all he could hope for, but before he left Dorne, there was something he needed to do. 

“I hoped you wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye,” Eliana said as she approached the fountain Ned was seated beside. 

“I wanted to thank you again for helping me. I don’t know if Alys received my letter, but thank you for trying.” 

“Some day I think I should like to meet this sister of yours. She seems like quite a woman. You’ve heard the latest news from King’s Landing?” 

“No…” Ned replied slowly. His father had not said anything in his letter about there being any sort of news from the capital. “Why? What have you heard?” 

“Do you pay attention to any of the gossip that floats around here from throughout the Seven Kingdom? You really don’t know? Apparently your sister broke Gerold Lannister’s finger.” 

“What?” 

“The talk is that he said some unsavory things to her that she did not like.”

_ Not surprising, _ Ned thought.  _ Like father like son. _ Ned had never minded Gerold Lannister in all the years he had known him. He spent a good deal of time at Casterly Rock and out of the capital, no doubt a wise decision as Ned believed Jaime Lannister to be the more noble of the Lannister brothers. 

“Do you know what he said?”

“Sadly no. But she was so upset that she took the hand he had placed over hers and broke a finger on it.”

_ Better her than me,  _ Ned mused. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of Alys standing up for herself and refusing to let Gerold say whatever it was he said to her that caused her distress. 

“Thank you for the news. Anything else I should know?” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Eliana rolled her eyes. “Just promise me that if sister of yours ever breaks your heart, you’ll come mend it in Dorne.”

“I’m…I’m not going home to be with Alys. I’m going home to be a Queensguard.”

“Mmm, you can tell yourself that,” Eliana said. “But I don’t think white is your color, Ned.”

“No?”

“No. You look better in black. You might go home to become a Queensguard, but I don’t think you will ever become one.”

“You might be right,” Ned nodded. “But that’s my intention. Take care of yourself, Eliana. Gods help the man who captures your heart.”

XXXXX

**King’s Landing**

“And the High Septon agreed?” Missandei asked as she handed Daenerys a cup of mint tea. 

“It took some...convincing,” Dany nodded, blowing on the hot liquid. 

“Meaning it took money.” 

“Yes, the Master of Coin blanched when I told him how much, but Lord Arryn is tightfisted. We can more than afford it and even without raising taxes.” 

Dany and Jon had invited the High Septon to sup with them the week following Alys’s Nameday Feast, after most of the turmoil died down. Tyrion had demanded Alys apologize to Gerold before sending him back to Casterly Rock, which Dany unequivocally refused. She would not force her daughter to apologize for something that she deemed to be Gerold’s own doing. However, in a show of goodwill, and in an attempt to keep the peace, Alys suggested that she send Gerold a written apology.  _ I’m sorry you took offense at my reaction to your suggestion, _ the princess wrote.  _ I hope your finger and pride will heal. -Alysanne, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.  _

“And what did Tyrion say about the matter?” 

“We haven’t told him yet,” Dany admitted. 

“Forgive me,” Missandei replied. “I thought you would have spoken to him about it before speaking to the High Septon.” 

“You don’t approve.” 

“On the contrary, Your Grace.” 

“Tyrion is a good Hand, an intelligent man with a mind the likes of which the Seven Kingdoms have never seen before.” 

“But?” 

“But he’s also a Lannister. When he first came to tell me he saw Ned knocking on Alys’s door that night months ago he was horrified at what he thought he was witnessing. He doesn’t understand House Targaryen and it’s not his decision to make. I trust his judgment in matters of state, but this decision does not require his opinion or approval. I have you and the Jon for that.” 

“Doesn’t the King have a saying about the word  _ but _ ?” 

“He does,” Dany replied, taking a sip of her tea. “Everything before the word  _ but _ is horseshit.” 

**King’s Landing**

Alys lay in her bed, listening to the quiet movements of her ladies in her outer chamber. She had been awake for some time, enjoying the feeling of being buried beneath her bedclothes. Every morning she awoke since her Nameday Feast she was filled with more hope. It had been a fortnight since that fateful day and each day and night that passed was one day closer to Ned’s return.  _ One day closer to waking up in his arms _ , she thought as she stretched under the covers. 

Curling back into herself, Alys felt around for the dragon egg her mother had given her as a gift. She hugged it to herself, nestling it in the space between her breasts and the small mound of her belly. She didn’t sleep with it every night, but Rhaenys and Sam had gone back to Horn Hill a few days earlier and it was difficult for Alys to not feel just a little more alone. 

With some reluctance, she pushed away the covers, trying to ignore the chill in the air. She leaned over the side of the bed and blindly felt around for the wooden box she had hidden there. Lifting the lid she took out the small scroll before carefully putting the dragon egg into the box. Tossing her long plait over her shoulder, Alys unfurled the scroll and smiled as she read over Ned’s note for the hundredth time. She only wished she could have sent one back to him, but her father had assured her that Ned would already be on his journey home by the time her message reached him. Rolling it back up, she placed it into the box and tucked it back under the bed. 

Climbing off of the bed, she reached for her robe on the end of her bed and wrapped it around her nightgown, letting her hand fall over the slight curve of her stomach. It still was not noticeable under her clothes, but when she held the loose fabric close against her skin and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, she could see the ever so small bump. The sickness which had plagued her for the last few months had also subsided, although certain smells still made her feel a bit queasy. Alys walked over to the window and looked out into the grey sky. Soon enough, snow would begin to fall. Although the white raven had not yet been sent from the Citadel, it was clear that Winter was coming. 

XXXXX

**King’s Landing**

Ned slowed his horse when he reached the banks of the Blackwater Rush. Despite the coolness of the air, his brow was damp with perspiration. He and his men had ridden hard through the Kingswood since daybreak, picking up the road within the wood. They had camped at Felwood the night before and he had barely slept, knowing how close he was to the capital. If he had been alone, he would have ridden by moonlight through the wood in order to reach King’s Landing sooner. 

From Alys’s rooms one could see the Blackwater Rush glistening below. He wondered if she was looking down from her window at that very moment. Did she know he was coming home, or that he had faced the most terrible Autumn weather on his journey back to her? He doubted it, just as he doubted that he knew how close he was to her at that very moment. 

Ned was as impatient and as skittish as his steed on the ferry ride across the river. The ferrier had been kind enough, telling him how good it was to see the prince and how he had missed quite a feast last month as King’s Landing was filled with lords and their families from across the Seven Kingdoms. Ned was only half listening though. He had other thoughts on his mind. Over and over again, he replayed the words he would say to his parents. 

They rode into King’s Landing via the River Gate, taking the Muddy Way past Fishmonger’s Square and turned onto the Hook and towards the towering Red Keep. Ned had ridden through the streets many times with his parents over the years. Citizens of King’s Landing would line the streets just to sneak a glimpse at them. No one lined the streets for Ned’s return. He wondered how quickly word had spread through the city that he had been sent to Dorne, or what they believed the reason to be. 

Ned was escorted by Luc Selmy into the Throne Room. His mother was seated on the Iron Throne, his father standing on her right hand side and Tyrion Lannister,  _ That Imp, _ he told himself, standing to the Queen’s left. His eyes scanned the room for the face of the only person he truly longed to see, but he saw no trace of Alys. 

“Welcome home, Eddard,” his mother said formally. “We have missed you these long months you have been serving us in Dorne.” 

“It is always an honor to serve you, Mother,” Ned lied, inclining his head. It had not been an honor to be sent to Dorne. It had been a punishment and he could not forget that. He hated pretense and there was no one present in the Throne Room who did not know the reason he had been sent to Dorne. “You received my last letter?”    
“We did,” Daenerys nodded. “And I admit that it troubled me. I’ve discussed the matter with your father and we are of the same mind. I cannot allow you to become a member of the Queensguard at this time.” 

“But Mother-.” he began to protest.

“There are already seven Queensguard,” Jon added, cutting Ned short. “A precedent that was set by Aegon the Conqueror and one that we do not see fit to amend at this time.” 

“Then why bring me home nearly a month sooner that proscribed?” 

“You must be tired from your long journey, my son,” Dany said. “Perhaps is it best that you rest.” 

_ Something is not right, _ Ned thought. 

Daenerys rose from the throne and began to descend the stairs towards Ned, followed closely by Jon. She held her arms out to her son and he stepped forward into them, allowing his mother to wrap him in a warm embrace. She pulled back and reached up to take his face in her hands. 

“You look so much like your father, especially with a beard, Ned,” she said. 

He allowed himself to smile at that. He had grown the beard out of necessity on the long journey from Dorne. The winds whipped his face and growing the short beard offered a small amount of protection. His mother kissed him on the cheek. 

“A queensguard cannot wed,” she whispered into his ear before kissing the other cheek. “And I can think of someone who is waiting for you in her rooms who would be gravely disappointed to hear that is what you intended.” 

Dany’s hand lingered on his cheek as she offered him a warm, knowing smile as tears glistened in her eyes. Ned scarcely had a chance to process what she had said to him before his father stepped forward to embrace him next, clapping his arms around him with a warmth Ned had not felt from Jon since before the Hand’s Tourney. 

“Welcome home, son,” he said, patting Ned’s back. “We’ll talk later. There’s much to be said after you’re rested.” 

“Thank you, Father,” Ned heard himself say. He wanted to pinch himself, for he was surely dreaming. He had not expected to receive such a reception from his father. Something had happened. Something had transpired that had seemingly changed his father’s attitude toward him.

As his parents took their leave, Tyrion began to make his way down the steps towards Ned. There were many things Ned wished to say to his mother’s Hand. Many things he blamed him for, but that promise of Alys waiting for him in her chambers put all of those thoughts far from his mind. When the dwarf approached him, Ned merely turned on his heels and walked the other way. 

“Try not to follow me, my lord,” Ned tossed over his shoulder. “I know that might be difficult for you.” 

XXXXX

Alys paced back and forth in her outer chamber. Ever since her mother sent word earlier in the afternoon that Ned was on the banks of the Blackwater, she had been unable to calm her nerves. She had even sent Jeyne away so she could wait for him alone. Instinctively, Alys wanted to join her mother and father in the Throne Room, to be one of the first faces Ned saw when he arrived at the Red Keep. but her mother had reasoned that it might be better if their reunion was a private one. Patience, however, was not a virtue Alys currently possessed and she felt as if waiting five long months had tested the limits of her patience. 

She and Ned had lost so much time, there was much to tell him and yet only one thing that mattered, their child. They had both talked about having a child, had even discussed what it might be like. Ned adored his niece and nephews, but she thought they would be in a very different place when they brought their own child into the world. _What if he’s changed his mind?_ Alys thought as she worried her fingernails. _What if he’s angry with me...Don’t be foolish. He’s still_ _your_ _Ned. His letter was proof of that._

_...Knock, Knock, Knock… _

_...Knock… _

_...Knock, Knock… _

Alys stood still as she stared at the door. There was only one person who would use that knock. Heart pounding in her chest, she walked to the door, trying to compose herself as she lifted a shaky hand to the latch and opened it. Standing before her for the first time in five months was Ned,  _ her Ned _ , tall and sure, his face tanned from the sun and sporting a beard. Before she could even catch her breath or fully take in the sight before her, Alys felt herself being lifted off the floor as he held her in his arms. She clung to him burying her face in his neck, drinking in his scent  before kissing jaw, his cheek and finally his lips. 

Ned laughed against Aly’s mouth out of relief and disbelief. Their long exile from one another was finally over and as he cupped her cheek, he was not sure if he was wiping away her tears or his own. Resting his forehead against hers, he kissed her sweetly once more for good measure. 

“Alys,” his whispered, setting her back down on her feet. “I never thought this day would come.” 

“Nor I,” she shook her head, fiddling absentmindedly with the leather cords on his gambeson. “Are you really here?” 

“I am. Did you miss me, my love?” 

He should have known better than to jest with her, at least not just yet and the playful slap she delivered to his chest was well deserved. 

“Every minute of every day. And every moment of every night.” 

“And I, you,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her once more. She was still trembling in his arm and despite their emotional reunion he had not expected that. “Alys, are you well? You’re shaking.” 

“I’ve dreamed of this day so long and now you’re back. I want to hold you for a lifetime.” 

“I’d be inclined to let you.” 

“So much has happened since you were away.” 

“It doesn’t matter now. We don’t have to think about that anymore. We’ll find a way to be together.” 

“I think Mother’s been able to convince Father to let us wed. If…” 

“If what?” 

“If that’s still what you would want.” 

“That’s all that I want. I want you to be my wife.” 

“There’s something else...” 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” he said, holding her hands in his. 

Alys took a deep breath and looked up into Ned’s kind, grey eyes. “Not long after you left I discovered that I’m...I’m with child.” 

Ned found himself lost for words as he gazed down at Alys. Every other thought, care, or concern left him and he sunk to his knees before her. He realized that he was the one trembling now as he reached out and placed his palm over the fabric of her gown, searching for a sign of the life within.  _ I want nothing more than to fill you up with sons and daughters _ , he remembered telling her, and now that day had come. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against her stomach as tears slipped down his cheeks once again. 

“Ned?” Alys asked, her voice quavering. “Ned, say something, please.” 

“I don’t have words,” he replied, glancing up at her with a smile. “There isn’t a word to describe this feeling. Joy, elation, happiness? They don’t suffice. How can they?” 

“I wanted to tell you, to write to you, but I couldn’t.” 

“A letter wouldn’t have done it justice. Hearing it from your lips, my love, is incomparable. When will the child be here?” 

“The midwife says four turns of the moon.” 

“During Winter. Mother and Father know, don’t they?” 

“I had to tell them. Rhae knows as well, but that’s all. I wanted to tell you first, I promise.” 

“I’m not angry, Alys,” Ned said, soothing her fears as he stood once more. “It explains much, that’s all. Father welcomed me home more warmly than I would have expected.” 

“Father was the last to know. He’s been...different since he found out.”

“It’s good that you weren’t able to tell me in a letter. If I had read the news, nothing would have been able to keep me in Dorne. I would have been by your side as soon as I could. I would have ridden day and night.” 

“You’re here now,” Alys said, reaching up to cup his cheek. “That’s all I can ask for.” 

“Aye, I’m here. Now and always.” 

Alys took Ned by the hand and without a word, led him into her bedchamber, shutting the door to her outer chamber behind them. She sat him down on the edge of her bed, standing in the space between his legs and kissed him softly before setting about untying the cords at the neck of his gambeson. Unlacing it completely, she pushed it off his shoulders and he helped her by removing it the rest of the way, letting it fall on the foot of the bed. She reached for his shirt next, pulling the hem out of his trousers, fingertips grazing over his chest as she lifted it up over his head. Ned placed his hands on her waist, turning her around and placing her long hair over her shoulder. He placed a kiss at the base of her neck, just above the back of her dress and began to untie the stays. When he was done she was left standing in just her silk chemise, her back still to him until she turned around slowly. Ned reached for the thin fabric, wanting nothing more than to see it added to their pile of discarded clothes, but she brushed his hand away.

“What is it?” he asked, curiously. 

“I could leave it on,” she suggested. “I’m not the way you left me.” 

“Don’t be absurd,” Ned replied, grasping what she meant. “I want to see you.” 

He reached for the strap of her chemise this time, holding it between his fingers and waited for her approval. When she nodded he eased one strap down and then the other, the thin fabric easily pooling at her feet as she shrugged out of it and then she was naked before him. Ned felt like he was looking at Alys again for the first time. His gaze drifted from her face, to her full breasts, to the gentle swell of her belly and back up to her violet eyes, so full of uncertainty. He reached out to touch her, but pulled his hand away. 

“Ned?” 

“You were right,” he nodded. “You’re not the way you were before I left. You’ve never looked more beautiful.” 

Alys choked on a sigh or a sob, she could not tell which and took his hand in hers, bringing it to rest on her warm skin, just over her navel. She covered his hand with her own and smiled at him. Standing from the bed, he turned them so that he could lift her up onto the spot where he had been sitting. 

“I want you so much,” he whispered close to her ear as his hands rested on her hips, thumbs massaging them lightly.

His lips felt like fire against her skin as he kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. He palmed her breasts, massaging them the way he knew she liked and pinched her nipples into hard peaks until she twisted away from him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“They’re a bit more...sensitive than they were. I’ll be alright.” 

“I don’t want you to only be alright. Just tell me what I can do. What do you need?”

“I need  _ you _ ,” Alys replied, cupping him through his trousers. “It’s been too long.” 

Within moments, Ned had moved her so that her head rested on her pillow and he was kneeling between her legs. At some point he had kicked off his boots and pants and when he leaned down to kiss her, his hard cock pressed against her inner thigh. Alys’s ran her tongue along his bottom lip, teasing him and begging entry to his mouth which he readily granted. He reached between their bodies and ran his cock along her slick folds, coating it with her juices. Kissing her deeply, he gently joined their bodies together, eliciting a moan from Alys as he filled her completely. 

Ned kept the pace slow, wanting to relish in the feeling of the way they fit so perfectly against one another, but as Alys began to lift her hips to meet each of his steady thrusts, he found it more and more difficult to hold back. They had been away from one another for too long. 

“Ned,” Alys cried loudly, as she slid her toes along the back of his thighs. She tried to thread her fingers through his hair, but it was held tight in the knot at the back of his head. Fiddling with it for a moment, she freed his black curls and they tumbled forward, brushing against her forehead and cheeks. 

“Shhh,” he grinned, gently covering her mouth with his hand, only to have her pull it away. 

“Let them hear me,” she said. “I don’t care. I’ve got your babe in my belly, they’ll all know soon enough.” 

“Seven Hells,” Ned cursed, lifting her hips enough to drive his cock just a bit deeper. 

Alys’s head fell back against the pillow and her mouth hung open as Ned took her closer and closer to the edge, pleasuring her in ways she had only dreamed about since he left for Dorne. When she felt his tongue sweep across her sensitive nipple she gasped and arched up against him. 

“Ned,” she moaned again, unable to form another word or thought. Alys pulled his face back up to hers and rose up to meet his lips with her own as her walls began to spasm and constrict around his cock, crying out as she felt the waves of pleasure she had been denied so long engulf her entire being. 

“Alys,” he panted, achieving only a few more thrusts before the sensation of her cunt rippling around him became too much and he spilled his seed. His breaths came in short, shallow gasps, as she continued to rock against him, riding out her own climax. He thought his arms might give way, that he might fall on top of her and so he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed by Alys’s side. His arm was still draped across her while he buried his face into the pillow. 

“Where did you go?” 

“You told me before that I nearly crushed you,” Ned replied, his words muffled. “We certainly can’t have that now. Gods I missed you.” 

“If I didn’t think I’d miss you too much, I’d send you away more often if that’s the homecoming in store for us every time you’d return.” 

Somehow, Ned found the strength to turn on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He glanced down at Alys, lying with her arms still over her head and her eyes closed as she attempted to steady her breathing. Her hair was a mess around her shoulders and across the pillows, clinging to the warm and sweaty parts of their skin. This was a side of her, reserved only for him and he found her to be enchantingly beautiful in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

“I love you,” he said, nuzzling the crook of her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled the covers over them. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. “Sleep, my heart. We’ll still be together when you wake.”

XXXXX

Afterwards, Alys’s eyes fluttered open. She had no idea how long she had dozed for. The room was dim, the fire burning low in the grate and the candles next to her bed were nearly out. A warm, comfortable weight was settled across her, and as she began to wake up more, she remembered where she was and who was lying in her arms. Glancing down, she could make out Ned’s unruly mess of black curls, free from the knot he usually wore at the back of his head. Just as she wondered whether or not he was awake, Alys felt his finger circle around her navel and over the curve of her small belly. 

“That tickles, you know,” she said, her voice thick with sleep. “And your beard is scratchy.” 

She shifted a bit for good measure, feeling his short, newly grown beard brush across her skin. 

“It’ll be gone tomorrow then,” he replied. “It helped protect against the harsh winds.” 

“Don’t shave it. I rather like it.” 

“You do?” 

“Oh yes. You look quite handsome with it. We’ll put oils on it to make it soft. Trim it up maybe. It’s a bit...shaggy looking.” 

Ned laughed through his nose, the puff of air dancing across her belly. 

“What about this?” Ned asked, his forefinger tapping the taut skin of her stomach. 

“What about it?” Alys replied. The gentle swell had started to become more prominent of late and she had been rather self-conscious about it. 

“I rather like it.” 

“Do you now?” 

“Mmhmmm,” Ned hummed as he pressed his lips to her belly. “Don’t ever try to cover yourself up like that again.” 

“Is that an order?” 

“Please?” he added. 

“Better. I just...not seeing you for so long...I’ve gotten used to it, but I didn’t know what you’d think, knowing I wasn’t the way you left me.” 

“I feel like I’ve missed too much.” 

“Not too much, my love. I promise.  You missed all the nasty bits. I’m not sick all the time like I was.” 

“Sick?” Ned asked, looking up at her, his brow furrowing. 

“When women are first with child, they’re often sick. Much of the time in the morning, but sometimes in the afternoon and evening.” 

“It’s not nice to make your mama sick,” he said, his lips close to her belly, causing her heart to flutter in her chest. 

“What?” 

“Shhh, I’m having a conversation with our child about this.” 

“Say that again.” 

“Which part?” 

“Say, our child,” she instructed. 

“Our child,” Ned repeated as he began to kiss a trail back up to her lips. “Our baby.  _ Ours. _ ” 

“I missed your voice.” 

“Is that all?” 

“Of course not, but I missed hearing you whisper my name, they way you say certain words.” 

“How do I say certain words?” 

“You just, you have a northern lilt when you say some words.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“There!” Alys exclaimed. “When you say  _ no _ . You sound like father.” 

“How do I say  _ no?” _

“You say  _ noh _ .” 

“If I had known that I’d come all this way just for you to make fun of how I talked I might have stayed in Dorne.” 

“Don’t even joke.” 

“Forgive me?” Ned asked, kissing her. 

“I suppose,” she replied when he pulled away.

Unwrapping herself from his arms, she moved to the edge of the bed and slid off, padding barefoot to the sideboard. Ned watched her as he leaned back against the headboard. He had dreamed about Alys more times than he could count, but seeing her once more and holding her in his arms again was different. Her hair was a tangle of curls and smaller braids down her back and when she turned around she held a crystal glass in one hand and a small plate in the other. 

“Wine and lemoncakes?” 

“Your favorite to eat before bed. I thought it would be a nice welcome home.” 

“I heard a rumor just before I left Dorne,” Ned said, taking the plate from Alys’s hand and waiting until she settled down next to him once more. 

“What kind of a rumor?”

“Did you break Gerold Lannister’s finger?” 

“Oh,” Alys shifted uncomfortably against him. “ _ That _ .” 

“You actually did?” 

“I didn’t intend on breaking it. He is the vilest thing when he is in his cups. He was talking of marriages and being with me. I was trying not to miss you that evening and then he set his hand on my arm and stroked it as if it was his right.” 

“He laid hands on you?” Ned asked. 

“Just before I did it, I thought it was good that you weren’t there. Now I think it’s good that he’s back at Casterly Rock.” 

“I’d have run him through. I’ll just have to wait until the next tourney for that.” 

“I’m afraid I’ve made things difficult between Mother and Tyrion now.” 

“That’s too bad. I don’t think I can forgive him for what he did to us. Telling Mother about seeing me come here that night when-.” 

“Ned, it’s in the past. I’d much rather dwell on the future, wouldn’t you?” 

“Aye,” he reluctantly agreed. “When can I call you my wife?” 

“You could call me your wife tomorrow if it were up to me,” Alys replied, offering him the wine before nuzzling against his neck. “But I think we should ask Mother and Father. They both seem in favor of it now. I think the child helped, to be honest. Aemon was not as open to the idea and he doesn’t think the lords will be either, but he doesn’t know I’m with child.” 

“Fuck Aemon.” 

“No thank you.” 

Ned nearly choked on the bite of lemoncake he had just taken. Coughing hard until he took a gulp of wine to help the morsel of food down. 

“Seven Hells, Alys, you can’t say that just after I’ve taken a bite.” 

“Shall I make it up to you?” 

Alys pushed herself onto her knees and straddled Ned’s thighs. She took the plate and leaned over to place it onto the bedside table before doing the same with the glass, but not before she indulged in a sip of the sweet wine from the Arbor for herself. Leaning forward she kissed the corner of his mouth letting the whiskers of his beard tickle her as she kissed along his jaw. His hands rested on her hips, seemingly intent on holding her close to him, but she began to kiss her way down his neck and across his collar bone. Her fingertips mapped out a path over the fine hairs on his chest, following them down past his navel until she reached his cock. 

Wrapping her hand around it, Alys coaxed it back to life, stroking it until it was hard and the tip glistened. She felt like she had been stranded in the desert during the time they were parted. Just being near him again was not enough, not yet. She had longed for him, body and soul and now she felt insatiable. The second time they made love during the afternoon had been fast and urgent, a fitting companion to their slower and more deliberate reunion earlier in the day. By the candles she knew it was late, but she needed him once more before they took their sleep for the night. 

A guttural moan slipped from Ned’s lips as Alys moved further down his legs and enveloped his cock in her warm mouth.  _ My hand is a piss poor substitute for her lips _ , he thought as she continued to bob her head up and down his length, messaging the underside with her tongue. When she took him deep into her mouth and cupped his balls he was not sure how much longer he would be able to last. He desperately needed to be inside of her. 

“Alys,” he breathed, releasing the bedclothes he held tightly in his hands so he could take her by the elbows and beckon her up. “I need you, love.” 

“And I need you,” she replied, as she lowered herself onto him, sheathing his cock in her cunt. 

His hands gripped her hips, guiding her motions as she rode him, but it wasn’t enough. Ned sat up abruptly and wrapped his arms about her waist so her face was mere inches from his. Alys draped her own arms over his shoulders when he dipped his head and began to kiss the hollow of her throat. Her fingers threaded through his curls, pulling him back up to her lips in a searing kiss.. 

“Seven Hells,” she cursed into his mouth when she felt her walls begin to tighten around his cock. “Not yet.” 

“Why not?” he asked, thrusting up into her more urgently. “Let me feel you come, Alys.” 

Alys buried her face into Ned’s shoulder as her release spread throughout her body, her walls spasming and coaxing Ned to spill his seed deep within her as her name tumbled from his lips. She was motionless for a moment as she clung to him, her entire body feeling as if it was both too heavy and yet weightless at the same time. His arms loosened their hold on her just enough to allow him to glide his fingertips up and down her spine, causing her to shiver involuntarily. 

“Sorry, love,” he said, kissing her shoulder. “Let’s get you covered. There’s a chill in the air now that the fire’s down.” 

Ned gently eased her off of him and laid her next to him on the bed, drawing the bedclothes up over her shoulders. As he began to pull away she reached for his arm. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, suddenly worried that he would leave her for the night. 

“Just to put another log or two on, I promise. I’m not going anywhere tonight.” 

“Or any other night.” 

“Or any other night,” Ned agreed, leaning down to kiss her. “I swear to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is love!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys tells Tyrion about her intention to let Alysanne and Ned marry. Preparations begin to be made for the wedding. Jon and Dany share an intimate reunion of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten is the last chapter before the wedding! I can't believe I've made it this far. I think I say that before every chapter...but it still seems like just yesterday I was dreaming up this fic. 
> 
> Thanks to Shawn, Mimi, and Jenny. A super special thanks to Sharon for the brand new moodboard. It's seriously so gorgeous. I could stare at it all day. You're all the best and I probably wouldn't still be writing this fic if not for your encouragement!

 

“Your Grace asked to see me?” Tyrion asked after being admitted to Dany’s study.

“Tyrion,” she said, finishing something she was writing before looking up to greet him. “I do hope the hour is not too late.”

“Of course not, I keep late hours as you know, and as I was on my way here from the Tower of the Hand I realized I’m not the only one.”

“They’re young and in love.”

“I have to say, it does remind me of the voyage to White Harbor a bit.”

“Careful Lord Hand,” Dany said with a smirk. “You don’t want to sound too familiar.”

“I was under the impression that the prince had been sent to Dorne to prevent this from happening, was I mistaken?”

Dany sighed and sat back in her chair. _That was Jon’s intention,_ she thought. _Never mine._ She knew the notion of her children being together troubled her Hand. It had been evident to her the night he had come to her chambers all those months ago. The hour had been late and Jon was already asleep. She was awake reading and had just started to nod off herself when she heard the sound of his persistent knock on her door.

He had explained what he saw, the way Ned knocked on Alys’s door, and what he heard as he crept closer after the door had been closed. Dany remembered thinking she should have been shocked, should have been as aghast as Tyrion seemed to be, but she was not. Something had changed between them, she knew that much. After she and Jon had returned from the Second Meereenese Uprising and recalled Ned and Alys home from Storm’s End, she knew something was different. They had been closer, nearly inseparable, but she waved it off as the effects of being sent away together amidst such uncertainty.

As a mother, she had been hurt by her children’s deception. She thought she had raised them better than that. As a queen, she had felt uncertain of how to proceed once the truth was out in the open. Long ago, she and Jon had agreed that they would never force their children into marriage. They had married one another for love and they had vowed to let their children do the same. However, neither of them had expected Alys and Ned to find love with one another.

“Plans have changed and preparations must be made,” Dany said, clearing her throat.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow. Preparations must be made for…”

“The wedding, of course.”

“Your Grace, I must ask you to reconsider this,” Tyrion stammered.

“I’ve considered it and I’ve spoken with the king about it. We’re of the same mind in this matter.”

“The lords of Westeros-.”

“Are sheep,” Dany finished, recalling the words of Olenna Tyrell. “We are dragons, but sheep will follow a shepherd. Jon and I have already spoken with the High Septon about this. Ned and Alys will have the Faith’s blessing in the Sept of Baelor just as my other children did.  If the lords know that the Faith has backed them, they will mostly follow.”

“There is no urgency though, is there? Ned has only just returned from Dorne and as you yourself said, they’re both young. Perhaps a period of betrothal would be most appropriate.”

_He’s stalling_. For once in his life, Tyrion’s mind was not quick enough to handle what Dany had just told him. She and Jon had briefly discussed waiting until after the babe was born, but Jon had been adamant that they be married first and Dany quite agreed with him.

“I’m afraid not. We’d like them to wed before the babe is born.”   
  
“The babe?” Tyrion asked, gobsmacked by Daenerys’s words.

“Yes. Alysanne is with child.”

XXXXX

“But I’m famished!” Alys said, leaning back against Ned’s chest.

“Then have them send us up another tray,” he laughed, tightening his hold on her.

“We did that yesterday morning and yesterday afternoon and yesterday evening. We can’t stay cooped up in here all day.”

“We did yesterday. And I didn’t hear you protesting then.”

Ned was right, of course. It had even been Alysanne’s suggestion to have the kitchen send up a tray of food for their breakfast. But breakfast turned into their midday meal and then supper and neither one of them wanted to leave the other’s side. Ned slept a good deal of the afternoon, no doubt exhausted from his trek from Dorne and Alys was content simply to be near him again, to watch over him as he slept, to laugh and touch and make love to him when he woke. It was a delirious cycle of bliss that left her feeling sated, content, and truth be told, slightly worn out by the time their second morning together arrived.

“I thought we might go flying today,” Alys suggested. “I haven’t taken Drogon up since before you left.”

“Can you fly?” Ned asked.

“Of course I can fly. I’m pregnant, not an invalid. Mother flew when she was with child.”

“But not with you…”

“That was different.”

No one talked much about the period of time the Queen did not fly upon Drogon, yet it happened all the same. After Ned was born and before Alys, Daenerys had lost a babe while on royal progress throughout the South and West of the Seven Kingdoms. Although Maesters and Midwives alike assured her that flying had not been the cause of the miscarriage, when Dany became pregnant with Alysanne she insisted on doing everything possible to ensure that this child was safe and healthy. The birth had been long and difficult, nearly claiming the life of both mother and child and Ned shuddered to think of his beloved Alys enduring the same thing.

“Alright,” Ned finally conceded. “We can go up flying.”

“Good!” Alys exclaimed, craning her neck around to kiss him. “While you’ve been sleeping on and off I’ve been thinking about where we should wed.”

“And what are your thoughts?”

“I think we should marry in the godswood.”

“Hmmm…”

“You don’t?”

“The heart tree here is just a Red Oak. It’d be better if it was a weirwood. We could go to Winterfell?”

“Winterfell is a bit far. I can fly, but we don’t know when the weather will turn. I’d prefer somewhere closer, just to be safe.”

“You’re right,” Ned agreed, stretching his fingers across her belly. “I’d rather you not go as far.”

Alys racked her brain as she closed her eyes and began to picture a map of Westeros, trying to envision where all of the castles with weirwood heart trees. Had Stannis Baratheon not burned the godswood of Storm’s End, it would have been an ideal choice. Not only was it close, but it held special significance for her and Ned. Casterly Rock and Highgarden were both too far, but Harrenhal...Harrenhal might be their best option.

“What about Harrenhal?” Alys suggested.

“That’s a better option than a place like Riverrun.”

“We’ll suggest it to Mother and Father.”

“At breakfast?”

“Yes now get dressed, your child is making me hungry and impatient for breakfast.”

“Easy, love. I need to go to my chambers and find different clothes unless you want me to wear to breakfast what I rode into King’s Landing in.”

“I’ll see you in Mother’s chambers then.”

“I’ll send Jeyne in,” Ned said. He stood from the bed, pulled on his trousers and shirt and winked at Alys. “Don’t talk too much about me while I’m gone.”

Sinking back into the pillows, Alys sighed and closed her eyes. She had dreamed of waking up one morning still in Ned’s arms, instead of him needing to be gone sometime before the hour of the nightingale. Soon enough, she would be waking up next to her husband, and in just a few short months, they would welcome the first of what they hoped would be many children into the world. _But first_ , Alys thought as her stomach rumbled out of hunger. _Breakfast._

“Good morning, my lady,” Jeyne said, peeking her head around the doorframe. “The prince said you were ready to dress.”

“Yes, good morning, Jeyne.”

“I trust you slept well?”

“I haven’t slept so soundly in months. When we slept, that is.”

Alys arrived at her mother’s chambers dressed in a mauve colored gown that Jeyne had painstakingly let out to accommodate her growing waistline and keep it concealed. She could not wait until there was a formal announcement of her pregnancy and she was able to truly dress however she wanted.

Her mother and Father were already sitting at the round table in her mother’s solar, speaking to Ser Davos and Aemon. Ned was nowhere to be seen yet.

“Looking for someone, Alys?” Aemon asked.

“No,” she replied pointedly, taking the empty seat next to Daenerys. “Good morning Mother, Father, Ser Davos.”

“I hope you’ve saved me some bacon,” Ned said, striding into the room. “I’m starving.”

It was clear to Alys why it had taken Ned longer than expected to arrive at breakfast. His hair was wet, but pulled back once again and his beard had been trimmed and cleaned up as well. He had traded his boiled leather gambeson for a slate blue surcoat with black breeches and boots. He kissed his mother’s cheek and clapped his father’s shoulder as he made his way around the table.

“Welcome home, brother,” Aemon said, standing to hug him.

“It’s good to see you. What brings the Prince of Dragonstone to King’s Landing?”

“Sitting in on the Small Council meeting today, of course. Did you forget what day it is?”

“I suppose I did,” Ned replied, taking the only open seat at the table across from Alys.

“I flew in last night upon Drogon. I looked for you to see if you wanted to play dice and have a few cups of ale, but you were nowhere to be found.”

“Ah. I was...otherwise occupied.”

“I see where I rank. Mother was just about to tell us about her meeting with Tyrion last night.”

“You spoke with Tyrion?” Alys asked.

“I did,” Dany replied, wiping the corner of her mouth. “Now that Ned is back I thought it was time to tell him that we plan to allow you to wed.”

“Is that all?”

“No. I did tell him about the child as well.”

“Whose child?” Aemon asked mid-chew.

“Mine,” Alys replied.

“Ours,” Ned added, catching her eye across the table.  

“Well isn’t this scandalous. Is this why you finally gave in, Father?”

“Aemon,” Jon warned. He knew his son meant it in jest, but his words had an edge to them.

“I guess I didn’t realize you’d opened your legs to our brother, too, Alys.”

“Don’t speak to her like that,” Ned said, standing from his chair.

“As if you’re perfect,” Alys challenged her eldest brother.

“ _That’s enough,_ ” Daenerys interrupted, preventing the argument between her children from escalating. “Aemon, you will apologize to your sister.”

“I’m sorry,” he said dutifully and Ned took his seat once more.

“Yes, Alys is with child. Yes, your father and I have given them our blessing to be married. Your opinion is not needed or asked for.”

“What did Tyrion say, Mother?” Alys asked.

“I think he was surprised, but it also explained what happened between you and Gerold a bit more.”

“I would have killed him,” Ned bristled. “I still might, the next time I see him.”

“Gods be good that won’t be for a long time,” Dany said. “I don’t think we’ll be inviting him to the wedding.”

“Mother, Ned and I were discussing where we would like to wed. We both think it needs to be in front of a weirwood tree. If Lord Bronn would have us, perhaps Harrenhal might be the ideal place. It’s not so very far from here by dragon.”

“You’ve given this some thought,” Jon smiled, pleased that his children wanted to honor the Old Gods in their wedding vows.

“What girl doesn’t dream of her wedding day, Father?” Alys replied.

“Lord Bronn loves any excuse to host a feast, that’s to be sure, but your mother and I have been discussing the best way for your marriage to be received by the smallfolk.”

“Many of the smallfolk follow the Seven,” Dany added. “Our family has been in good graces with the Faith and the High Septons ever since we financed the rebuilding of the Sept of Baelor. The High Septon remembers this and so despite his initial hesitancy, he has agreed to bless your union.”

“Just like that?” Ned asked skeptically.

“Just like that,” Jon replied, decided to forego telling his children that the greedy High Septon had been all too pleased to take a considerable donation from the Royal Coffers.

“You may still have your wedding in Harrenhal, but I’m afraid I must insist on a Sept wedding as well.”

“It’s the only way people like Leona’s family will accept the two of you,” Aemon threw in. “Many people alive now, weren’t alive the last time a Targaryen brother wed his sister.”

Alys chose to ignore her elder brother’s slight dig. The last time two Targaryen siblings had wed had been her grandparents and their marriage had been anything but happy. It stung that he seemed to be against their union. Rhaenys had been so understanding, so supportive. When she had left after the Nameday Feast knowing that Ned was on his way home from Dorne, she had told Alys how happy she was for them.

She tried to reason that Aemon merely needed to warm to the idea, just as their father had. He would be king one day and she had no doubt that the ripple effect that their wedding would cause for years to come must have weighed upon Aem. Still, she wished he had handled himself different. When Ned disagreed about something he turned inward, became contemplative before he spoke on the matter. Aem was the opposite. Quick to react and quick to speak, not unlike Alys herself.

“How soon can we be married?” Ned asked.

“The wedding here in King’s Landing can take place as early as next week,” Dany said. “The wedding perhaps two weeks after that? We’ll send out ravens today.”

“Can we meet with the royal dressmaker tomorrow?” Alys asked. “I have some ideas.”

The passed the remainder of their breakfast in peace, the conversation mostly drifting between Ned, Jon, and Ser Davos as the older men asked the prince about his time in Dorne training with the Dornish Army. Alys enjoyed listening to him talk about something so passionately. He was such a skilled soldier, though she silently prayed he would never be tested in actual warfare. Just as they were all ready to take their leave for the day when Dany called on her daughter to stay back for a moment.

“Is something the matter?” Alys asked.

“No, no, my dear,” Dany replied. “It’s good to see you smile like that again.”

“I was wondering if Aunt Sansa might be able to help with my maiden cloak for the wedding at Harrenhal.”

“I’m sure she would, but there’s something I wanted to speak to you about. Something that Tyrion pointed out and I’m inclined to agree with him.”

“Do I need to brace myself?”

“It’s nothing so dramatic, Alys. It was...apparent to him that you and your brother were spending the night together.”

“Mother!” Alys gasped, feeling a blush creep up her neck. Suddenly her brash decision to pull Ned’s hand away from her mouth when he tried to quiet her did not seem like a good idea.

“Darling, you’re with child. Let’s not pretend I don’t know how that happened. In any case, not everyone in the Red Keep knows about you and Ned, but if they catch wind of it word will spread throughout the city faster than wildfire. With that said, Tyrion and I believe it’s in your best interest if you and Ned spend your nights apart.”

“But Mother…”

“Alys, it’s a week at most. And I believe I said spend your _nights_ apart. There’s nothing you can do at night that can’t be done in the daylight.”

XXXXX

Ned wrapped his arms a little more tightly around Alys as Rhaegal climbed higher over King’s Landing, his hand firmly over her belly. _Over our child_ , he thought with a smile. He wished his parents had sent Rhaegal to get him from Dorne so that he could have been home in a day, instead of a month’s time. He lost so much time with Alys. She had been sick and he had not even known about it. Of course, she had laughed it off because that was her nature, to diminish something that caused her discomfort, but he knew she had been just as miserable as he had been. He wished he could just put it all behind him, to say it was in the past and look towards the future, just as sure as Rhaegal looked towards the horizon, but it was easier said than done.

The dragon careened over Blackwater Bay,  dipping so low that the rush of wind from Rhaegal’s wings carried a mist into the air, spraying their faces with the salty water. It was exhilarating and refreshing, but also cold as it was late Autumn. They flew up to the West past the Wendwater River that cut through the Kingswood. When he had ridden through it just days before, Ned had not taken the time to take in the beautiful color of the leaves. From high above, the wood looked like it had been painted in rich hues of crimson, gold, and orange. Soon enough the leaves would fall from the trees and the white ravens would fly from the Citadel heralding the beginning of Winter.

Ned had always been fond of Winter. His mother told him it was because he was born on Dragonstone just before the start of Winter. Growing up, he always cherished the time he was able to spend at Winterfell with his father’s family.

They landed Rhaegal back at the Dragon Pit, Ned deciding to end their flight after Alys shivered for the third time, despite her protest. Together, they rode back through the city to the Red Keep, stabling their horses and strolling through the garden on their way into the castle. 

“Come on, I’ll have my ladies draw a bath for us,” Alys said, tugging his arm towards the stone archway.

“A bath?” Ned wrinkled his nose. “Alys, no…”

“Why not? I have bath salts that Missandei gave me. They’re from Naath and they smell positively heavenly.”

“Oil for my beard? Bath salts from Naath? You’ll turn me into a regular perfumed senechal.”

“Please?” Alys tried again, flashing a smile at him and trying to tug his arm once more, but Ned was firmly rooted in place. She was so much smaller than he was that it was easy for him to pull her back into his arms.

“And what else will we do in this bath?”

“We’ll warm up. I’ll make sure you’re nice and clean. Whatever else you might like…”

“A bath suddenly doesn’t sound so bad. When we’ve finished we can tuck in for the night then.”

“About that,” Alys said, her face growing serious. “Apparently, Mother thinks it best if we don’t share a bed at night until we’re wed. She said not everyone knows about us.”

“Where’d she get that idea from?”

“Tyrion might have heard us the other night.”

Ned tipped his head back and laughed hard from his belly. “I told you!” he gloated as he leaned down to kiss her. “I do love you though. That is the best thing I’ve heard all day. Serves him right.”

“I’m glad you think it’s funny. I was mortified.”

“Perhaps now you’ll be a bit quieter?”

“Perhaps,” Alys echoed Ned, but the glint in her eyes told him otherwise.

“Come, my love. Our bath awaits.”

XXXXX

Dany looked out into the garden of the Red Keep at Ned and Alys. The pair had just returned from their flight upon Rhaegal and were gleefully laughing about something. Alys was leading Ned by the hand back towards the Keep when he stopped and pulled her back to him, enfolding his arms around her and kissing her. Dany felt guilty, like she was spying on her own children, but it made her happy to see them so happy. She had not spoke at length with Ned about his time in Dorne, but she knew what Alys had been through. It felt good to know that their lives were finally going in the right direction. Soon they would be married and she would have another grandchild, this one growing up and running about the halls of the Red Keep.

“Dany...Daenerys,” Jon’s voice broke through her reverie. “What’s got your attention now?”

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, glancing over her shoulder out the window. Looking down, he saw Ned and Alys, strolling through the garden without a care in the world. Though they were far away, he could see the wide smile on his daughters face as she tried to escape from Ned’s arms and pull him towards the Red Keep once more. He did not have the faintest idea what they were talking and laughing about, but anyone could tell they were just content to be in each other’s company.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Dany said, tearing her gaze away from her children.

“I see why your mind was otherwise occupied,” Jon replied. “It’s hard to believe I was just about Ned’s age when we met.”

“Were we ever so carefree?”

“At the beginning? No. We couldn’t be. There wasn’t any time for that.”

“There was time for _some_ things.”

“Aye,” Jon laughed. “Thank the gods for that boat to White Harbor.”

“What would you have done if I said, Y _es. I think I will fly on Drogon to Winterfell._ Hmmm?”

“Aemon wouldn’t be here.”

“Maybe none of us would be here.”

Dany turned in Jon’s arms and draped her arms over his shoulders. Aside from the small lines that had formed around his eyes and the few grey hairs that had started to form at his temples, Jon looked unchanged over the past twenty years. She had joked with him when the first grey hairs began to appear that he was finally starting to look like a Targaryen. Truth be told, she thought he looked even more handsome and distinguished.

“I was just glad you opened the door that night,” Jon admitted. “Don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t.”

She had not let him hold her like this in a long while. The pall the covered them when he sent Ned to Dorne was not one that could be easily shaken off, even when they managed to get along without fighting during those five long months. He knew she had a right to be angry with him, but in their entire twenty-two year marriage, they had never spend so much time at odds with one another. Jon felt like Dany was a world away from him, even if she was lying in the same bed.

The ice between them had begun to thaw the night of Alys’s Nameday Feast. After they decided it was time to bring Ned home they had a long conversation, late into the night about the way they would help protect their children once their son was home safe from Dorne. They hadn’t spoken so long or so freely with one another for too long. It reminded him of the late night conversations they would have with one another on Dragonstone. They would sit around the huge painted map table long after everyone else took their leave, long after it was appropriate and just talk to one another.

“Aren’t you glad we don’t have to think about that?” Dany asked, nuzzling into him, her breath tickling his neck.

_Gods, this woman,_ Jon thought. Even the slightest touch from her, the softest word was still enough to cause his loins to stir.

There were hundreds of things that needed to be done. After the small council had approved of Ned and Alys’s marriage there were preparations that needed to be made, ravens that would need to be sent, but all that could wait until tomorrow- or at least until later that evening. Right now, Dany was in Jon’s arms again and he would be remiss to let that opportunity slip through his fingers.

“There are other things I’d like to think about,” he whispered into her ear.

“Such as?”

“Maybe I should make you guess.”

“Do I look like I’m in a gaming mood?” Dany asked, dropping a hand between their bodies and cupping him through his trousers.

“You should take your chances because you appear to be a very good guesser, love.”

“I don’t need to rely on chance. I rely on what I know. And I know that it’s been far too long.”

Jon crashed his lips into Dany’s in a searing kiss as his hands smoothed around her waist and over her backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. He moaned into her mouth when her deft fingers unlaced his trousers and dipped below the waistband to grip his cock.

“Impatient are we?” Jon rasped.

“Shut up,” Dany snapped, nipping at his bottom lip. “I need you. Now. We can take our time later. I don’t want to be interrupted now.”

She backed him up into a chair, gently urging him to sit. Jon wasted no time in pulling his hard cock free from the confines of his pants, stroking a few times in anticipation. Dany bunched her skirt up in her hand and gripped his shoulders, using them to steady herself as she climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Letting her skits fall around them, she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, her tongue darting out and begging entrance into his mouth which he all too eagerly granted.

Jon ran the head of his cock along her slick folds, mesmerized by how hot and slick she was already. _Maybe she’s been waiting for this for as long as I have been,_ he thought as he circled her clit a few times for good measure, taking a carnal joy in the whimper that slipped past her lips. In one fluid motion, he sheathed his cock deep in her waiting cunt. He lifted her hips with ease, setting a frenzied pace as she rode his cock, their bodies moving in sync with one another. Dany’s fingers toyed with the knot at the back of his head, freeing his curls and threading her fingers through his hair. Her head fell back and he used the opportunity to kiss her neck, sucking at her pulse point and eliciting a breathy moan from her kiss-swollen lips. Much as they both wanted the moment to last longer, he could tell that she was close and that he would not be far behind her.

“Jon,” Dany gasped as she came, her entire body holding and grasping him so tightly, enveloping him in liquid heat and causing him to jerk involuntarily as he spilled his seed within her. He stopped moving, easing his grip on her hips and wrapping his arms around her frame to keep her close.

He rested his forehead against hers and slowly her breath upon his face became regular enough for him to steal a quick kiss. Her forearms rested on his shoulders as she pushed herself back just enough for them to gaze at one another. She kisses his nose and began to laugh.

“What?” he asked, still a bit short of breath. “What’s so funny?”

“I just realized we didn’t lock the door. Never have I been so afraid of someone walking in on us.”

Jon chortled and kissed her cheek. “We haven’t forgotten that since that run in with Tyrion.”

“That was _years_ ago. That was before Alys was born, I think. He couldn’t look either of us in the eye for a week.”

“You were kind enough to send him to the Twins for something. I can’t even remember what.”

“I felt badly for him,” Dany shrugged, pushing herself off of him and standing to fix her skirts as Jon composed himself, doing up his trousers again.

“Daenerys,” he said, reaching for her hand as she began to move away.

“Hmmm?”

“I missed you, love.”

“I missed you, too,” she replied with a small smile, her free hand reaching up to tuck his loose curls behind his ear. “And I love you, but I believe we can continue this later tonight. We have _two_ weddings to plan.”


	11. Chapter Eleven- The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Alys are married in the sight of the Seven and the Old Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute! I apologize that it has taken me so long to write this chapter, BUT I'm happy to report that it's nearly twice as long as most of my chapters for this fic! 
> 
> I'm also very excited to announce that this fic is now part of a series called "A Time for Targaryens". This series will include all new chapters of YTRKOM as well as ficlets featuring Rhaenys and Aemon (eventually). 
> 
> That's to my incredibly supportive friends Sharon (wizard of the moodboard!), Shawn, Mimi, and Jenny! Once, I thought this wedding would happen in Chapter Six, now it's Chapter Eleven! Thanks to everyone for sticking with it!

Alys yawned and stretched her arms high above her head. She knew she had not been asleep for very long and yet the pinkish light that was spreading through her bedchamber signaled the late Autumn morning sun was on the rise. Today was her wedding day, but she could not help but feel ambivalent. This day was not for her or for Ned, it was not even for her parents. This day was for the people of Westeros, for the Faith, so they might accept them. For the sake of her child, she needed the support of the people of Westeros. 

 

_ Good morning, my little pup _ , she smiled, feeling the familiar fluttering in her belly. She rubbed small circled over her nightgown, hoping she would be able to feel it with her hand, but she could not. She had practically run to Ned’s chambers when she first felt the babe quicken in her womb, taking his hand and pressing it to the spot, but he could not feel it. Her mother had explained later that many times mothers could feel their child before someone else could feel it, noting that it was just a matter of time before he would be able to feel the baby kick. 

 

Alys placed her dragon egg back into its box under her bed. She had taken to sleeping with it again now that Ned was sleeping in his own chambers until they were wed, but it did little to comfort her the night before. Climbing off the bed and standing before the window she allowed herself a small smile. It promised to be a beautiful, sunny, albeit cold day. Any bride would be happy to have such a good omen on her wedding day. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Alys caught sight of a piece of paper on her bedside table, folded in half with her name scrawled across it.  _ Alys,  _ she read in Ned’s hand.  _ My lover. My life. My wife. Yours now and always, Ned.  _

 

She took the note and and stooped by her bedside, placing it into the wooden box with the dragon egg and the note he had sent her from Dorne. 

 

“My Lady, are you alright?” Jeyne said, nearly startling her. 

 

“Yes,” Alys huffed, pushing herself off the floor. “Did you have something to do with that note?” 

 

“The prince merely asked me to put it on your bedside table.” 

 

“Thank you. It’s helped improved my mood already.” 

 

“Your mother just sent word that she and your sister will be here any moment to help you prepare.” 

 

“Jeyne, will you have the kitchen send up some tea to calm me? My stomach is in knots already.” 

 

XXXXX

 

Ned splashed cold water on his face and rubbed at his eyes. Looking in the mirror, he pulled his wet, messy curls into a clean, tight knot at the back of his head. It was his wedding day, or his  _ first _ wedding day to be exact, and he had risen from his bed early. He had a fitful night’s sleep and when he no longer cared to toss and turn he rose from his bed and crept out of the Red Keep. The sun had no even risen yet when he reached the Dragon Pit and took Rhaegal up for an early morning flight around the city. There was nothing quite like seeing the sun rise over Blackwater Bay from dragonback. 

 

He was not nervous about marrying Alys, that was something he had wanted and dreamed of for a very long while. Instead, his fear centered around something Alys had brought of his attention a few days earlier. Although throngs of people began flooding into King’s Landing in anticipation of the nuptials, it was difficult to gauge their opinion. She reminded him that there was a line during the service, asking anyone who opposed the marriage to speak. Ned had done his best to soothe her fears, but they crept into his own mind like a weed. 

 

Putting a few drops of oil into his palm, Ned smoother it over his short-shorn beard.  _ The things I do for love, _ he thought. He did not put much thought into his appearance, certainly less than his older brother did, but when Alys showed him the marks his beard left on her inner thought, he decided to use some of the oils she procured for him.  _ After all, she was right about the bath _ .

 

If she would have told him what exactly a bath would entail from the beginning, he would not have been initially opposed to the idea. As soon as the servants finished drawing the bath she sent them away. He remembered the way she sighed as she sank down into the warm, soothing water. He loved  _ that _ sound, loved even more when he was the one eliciting it from her lips. After he had joined her in the tub he felt her foot graze along his calf and thigh. It was not long before she was seated on his lap, his cock snug inside her cunt. She was right, of course, there was nothing they did at night that they could not also do during the day. 

 

His men dressed him for the day in his new doublet, a fine brocade of red and black with silver threads woven through as accents. His boots had been polished until the we’re almost shiny and he placed a cloak over one of his shoulders, attached with a silver chain decorated with a three headed dragon. 

 

Ned looked around his chambers. It would be one of the last days he would spend there. When he and Alys returned to the Red Keep as husband and wife he would take her to her chambers, they were better suited for a bridal chamber. His parents were giving them a gift of larger, newly renovated rooms within the Dragon’s Holdfast. The rooms has once belonged to Rhaenys but since she longer held primary residence in the capital she had agreed to give them to her siblings, but they would not be ready until after their wedding at Harrenhal. In exchange, Rhaenys would be given Alta’s chambers once the move was complete. 

 

Checking himself once more in the mirror, Ned departed his chambers and prepared to leave for the Sept of Baelor. 

 

XXXXX

 

“Where’s the Bride’s Cloak?” Alys asked anxiously. 

 

“For the third time, darling, it’s already at the Sept,” Daenerys said as she arranged her daughter’s long curls over the back of her Maiden’s Cloak.

 

The colors of the cloaks had caused some debate between Jon, Daenerys, Ned, and Alys. In normal circumstances, the Maiden’s Cloak bore the colors of the bride’s house and the Bride’s Cloak bore the colors of the groom’s house. However, in Alys’s case, those colors would be the same. Ned had suggested she wear a black Maiden’s Cloak and a red Bride’s Cloak, but Alys had been appalled at the idea of wearing black on her wedding day. It was her father who suggested she wear a light silvery grey Maiden’s Cloak to represent her Stark ancestry. She had quite liked that idea. Her Aunt Sansa would bring more ornate, embroidered cloaks to the wedding at Harrenhal, but there simply was not enough time to finish both cloaks  _ and _ travel all the way from Winterfell to King’s Landing for the wedding of the Faith. The much simpler cloaks were finished by the royal seamstresses, along with her dress. 

 

Her gown was ivory samite set with pearls and designed to still conceal her growing belly. Word would spread soon enough, if it had not yet already, but Daenerys had insisted on keeping up appearances for this wedding. Her gown for the second wedding at Harrenhal was a simpler ivory and silver gown that made no attempt to hide her newest features. She was already certain of which one Ned would prefer. 

 

“The gowns are supposed to be uncomfortable, I think,” Rhaenys said as she fastened a bracelet around Alys’s wrist. “It helps you stay awake through the whole service.” 

 

Alys was dreading the length of the ceremony. It was not called the Faith of the Seven for naught. There were not only seven faces of their deity, but there would be seven vows, seven blessings, and seven promises along with songs and the exchange of cloaks. There would be sermons by the High Septon and readings. And then there would be the feast. 

 

_ You’re doing this for Mother and Father, _ she thought.  _ No, not for Mother and Father, but for Westeros. If it gives them peace of mind, then I should be happy to do it. We’ve certainly put them through the wringer these past few months.  _

 

Soon enough, Daenerys and Rhaenys took their leave of Alys who was met by her father in the courtyard of the Red Keep to lead her on the procession that would take them through the city to the Sept of Baelor. Her father was dressed in his finest attire and wore his crown, a rare occurrence, and she knew he hated it. 

 

“You look radiant,” he smiled kissing her cheek. He held her hand as she climbed the step stool placed next to her horse while the groom held it steady. Once she was mounted side saddle and her gown and cloak were arranged on the back of the horse, Jon climbed onto his own black steed and the procession to the Sept began. 

 

The route was a straight one through the heart of the city from the Red Keep on Aegon’s High Hill to the Sept near Visenya’s Hill. Before they had even rode out of the main castle gate they could hear the cheers from the throngs of the citizens of King’s Landing who would have already seen Ned ride out with Aemon and Daenerys ride out with Rhaenys on their way to the Sept. King’s Landing was home to more than one million inhabitants and it seemed to Alys that nearly every one of them had lined the streets to catch a glimpse of her. It was exhilarating and overwhelming at the same time, but she had been born for this and so she took it all in as she smiled and waved at her parents loyal subjects. 

 

When they reached the tree-lined plaza just before the Sept the procession halted to watch a portion of a mummer’s play that was taking place recounting the various deeds of her mother and father’s reign. They were acting out the Battle of King’s Landing when Cersei Lannister had given up hope and attempted to flee the city. When they finished, Alys and Jon clapped as the players bowed and they continued on their way.

 

The Sept stood looming before her, a true monument to the resilience of Westeros after the war. It had been decimated at least a year before Alys’s parents even set foot in King’s Landing by Cersei Lannister, the Mad Queen. As a sign of good faith between the crown and the Faith, Jon and Daenerys had helped to finance the rebuilding of a new Sept, but it took over a decade for construction to reach completion. Each time the King and Queen went on progress through the Kingdom they would raise money for the Sept. 

 

It took nearly an hour moving at their slow pace to rise from the Red Keep to the Sept of Baelor. Jon dismounted first, waiting for the stool to once again be placed next to Alys’s horse so he could help her descend. Somewhere, deep down, he knew this day would come. He had thought that it would be to some son of a Westerosi lord, but his strong-willed children had chosen their own destinies, much like he and Daenerys had. It had taken a long while for him to come to terms with the love his children bore for one another and now that he had it was easy to see how well matched they were. It was a comfort to know that he would not have to say farewell to her like he did to Rhaenys. It was likewise a comfort that he knew he could trust the character of her new husband. He did not have to hope Ned would be a good and kind husband and father, he knew he would with his whole heart. 

“Are you ready?” Jon asked, offering his arm to his daughter. 

 

“I’m ready,” she replied, slipping her hand through his arm and looking forward. 

 

Alys did not see the hundred of noble lords and ladies of Westeros who lined the aisle of the Sept. She did not see the High Septon or hear him reciting the reading from the holy book of the Faith,  _ The Seven Pointed Star _ , nor did she see her mother and siblings with their families beside them at the front of the Sept. Instead, her eyes only found Ned, less than forty yards from her and standing between the statues of the Mother and the Father. She felt weightless with every step she took towards him and when they reached the front of the Sept at last, he offered her a warm smile. 

 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered as they stood side by side facing the High Septon. 

 

What followed next was something Alys could only describe as long and tedious. She and Ned were both simplistic in their faith, believing in the gods, but not feeling the need to be overly ceremonial with such beliefs in their personal lives. Seven songs, seven blessings, seven readings.  _ Seven hells, _ Alys thought as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. The floor was hard, her shoes felt tight, and the air around her was growing too warm for her liking. 

 

The High Septon presented a challenge to the wedding attendants, asking if anyone had any reason to object to the union that was about to take place. Alys held her breath. Everything had gone perfectly so far. They had been well received by the citizens of King’s Landing, but she knew how fickle the lords of Westeros could be. Her fears and consternation were met with a beautiful silence and before long the High Septon began speaking again and Alys began to breathe once more. 

 

“You may now cloak your bride, and bring her under your protection,” he said to Ned. 

 

Jon stepped forward to remove Alys’s Maiden’s Cloak while Ned replaced it with the Bride’s Cloak in the colors of House Targaryen. His hands lingered on her shoulders for a moment as he smoothed out the fabric. 

 

The High Septon in his loud, clear, booming voice continued. “My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. Let it be known that Eddard and Alysanne of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

 

He unfurled a crimson ribbon and asked for them to join hands, whereby he wrapped their hands with the ribbon and held his hands over it in a blessing. 

 

"Look upon each other and say the words.” 

 

Alys looked up at Ned, solemn, dutiful, serious Ned, and smiled at him. His grey eyes smiled back at her and together they recited the words that would bind them together in the sight of the Seven. 

 

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..."

 

“I am hers,” Ned continued, squeezing her hand lightly. “And she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

 

"I am his and he is mine,” Alys added. “From this day, until the end of my days." 

 

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," he added. “And take you as my lady and wife.”

 

“And take you as my lord and husband.” 

 

Ned leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon his new bride’s lips. 

 

“In the sight of the Seven,” the High Septon declared. “I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity!” 

 

Alys and Ned turned to face the guests in attendance who began to applaud the newly wed couple. It took nearly two hours for Ned, Alys, and their retinue to return to the Red Keep. Instead of riding straight back to the Keep they processed through the city, allowing the citizens to catch of glimpse of them for the first time as a married couple. The sun was nearly beginning to set before they rode through the gates of the Red Keep. 

 

The feast that followed was even longer than Alys had anticipated. After the fifth course of the twelve course feast, they were presented with the traditional pie filled with living birds. When they cut into it together a host of doves, sparrows, and skylarks were released and flew about the Great Hall. There were toasts to be made and dancing to be done. Wine and ale flowed as freely as the Blackwater Rush, but Alys was weary of it all. Twice while watching a singer perform excerpts of the famous  _ Song of Ice and Fire _ she nearly dozed off, needing to be nudged awake again by Ned. 

 

“Are you alright?” he whispered to her after she fixed a smile back to her face. 

 

“I’m so tired,” she replied through her teeth. “I suppose we’ll have to suffer through at least another hour of this before we take our leave.” 

 

“Perhaps not.” 

 

He flashed her a knowing smile before standing and using his hand to tell the musicians to stop playing. A hush spread throughout the hall as the guests turned and craned their necks to hear what their prince was about to say. Ned took his cup and filled it before raising it high into the air. 

 

“My Lords, my family, my friends!” he shouted for all to hear. “I thank you for joining us today and for your generosity of spirit. Truly it means a great deal to me and to my bride. I know there are many of you who will not see your bed before the sun begins to rise in the sky, but I fear I am an impatient and lusty prince who has just wed the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros. Nay, the most beautiful woman in the known world! I think you will be able to forgive me if I tell you that we would take our leave of you this night!” 

 

“Here, here!” Aemon shouted, clapping loudly. “Get on with the bedding!” 

 

The rest of the Hall roared with approval, applauding and whistling as loudly as they could. Ned plopped back down into his chair and took a swallow of wine. He glanced at Alys out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” she shook her head. 

 

“I thought you were tired.” 

 

“I am, but-.” 

 

“You’re my wife now,” Ned whispered before kissing her. “That means it’s my duty to take care of you, but I think it will be my privilege.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“And I, you.” 

 

Before a mob of excited young men arrived at the royal table to perform the tradition of escorting Alys to her chambers Ned pulled his brother and Luc Selmy to the side. 

 

“Any of these drunk bastards get too handsy, you run them through for me,” he instructed them. 

 

“With pleasure,” Aemon replied. 

 

The men escorted Alys to her chambers, all the while singing, chanting, and saying the bawdiest things imaginable.  _ These men think I’m still a maid, _ Alys thought with a smile.  _ If they only knew that Ned’s babe is already growing big in my belly.  _ Inside her chambers, her ladies scuttled about, making to quickly leave the room as she brushed off their attempts to help her undress. Before long, Ned arrived at her door, being escorted by the ladies. He entered after a few loud pounds on the door and hurriedly closed and latched it behind him. 

 

“Make sure you give her the Longclaw!” someone shouted from the other side of the door, referring to their Father’s sword. 

 

“Charming,” Alys scoffed, kicking her shoes off. “Can’t they just leave? Help me with this dress.”

 

“You know how weddings are,” Ned shook his head as he helped her unlace her gown, letting it pool around her feet and offering her a hand so she could step out of it. 

 

“Mother and Father made me go to bed before Rhae’s bedding ceremony, remember?” 

 

“Sometimes they won’t leave until they...hear something.” 

 

“ _ Hear something? _ I just want to sleep. They can hear me snoring.” 

 

“I know,” he frowned. “I know, but...if they have reason to doubt the marriage has been consummated they might-.” 

 

“Here’s an end to their doubt,” Alys replied, gesturing to her belly. 

 

“Maybe we can just make some...sounds or something.” 

 

“I don’t know what kinds of sounds I make!” 

 

“Oh Alys. Yes, you do.” 

 

“No, I don’t. I certainly don’t think I could fake that.” 

 

“They’re all in their cups! They’re not going to know a difference between whether you’re faking it or whether I’ve got my head between your legs.” 

 

Ned was suddenly struck by an idea. He held his hand out to Alys and waited a moment before she reluctantly placed her hand in his. 

 

“I know you’re tired. I am, too. You can just lie there and we’ll get through this.” 

 

“Such a romantic wedding night.”

 

“Just trust me. Make yourself comfortable and trust me.” 

 

“Ned... trust you.” 

 

Alys closed her eyes as Ned kissed her gently and helped her scoot back on the bed, moving the covers and pushing them down towards the foot of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before kneeling between her legs as he pushed her nightgown up to her hips. He pressed his lips to her knee and up her inner thigh, smirking as she sighed and shifted beneath him already. 

 

“Just close your eyes and relax, love,” he instructed before he dipped his tongue between her slick lower lips. 

 

Ned typically enjoyed taking his time while showering Alys with any form of affection, but he had a singular purpose. As his tongue lapped and sucked on the hidden bundle of nerves, he slid two fingers into her cunt, curling them upwards slightly as she gasped beneath him. 

 

“Louder,” he hummed against her her clit, causing her hips to jerk off the bed as she arched into him. 

 

Her hands found his hair just as they always did, holding him in place.  _ As if I would go anywhere else _ , he thought as he increased the speed at which he moved his fingers within her and caused her to moan loudly enough to probably be heard through the door. Nestled between her legs, her thighs close to his ears, he could not make out whether or not the wedding guests on the other side of the door were still singing their bawdy songs. 

 

“ _ Issa,”  _ she cried out as she started to come. “Ned!”  

 

_ Only my wife would speak High Valyrian at a time like this, _ Ned thought as her cunt continued to clench around his fingers. When she had regained her composure he settled himself next to her and gathered her to himself. 

 

Ned kissed her temple and when Alys reached for the band of his pants he touched her wrist to stop her. 

 

“I just need to rest my eyes for...for a minute.” 

 

“Rest them,” he whispered. “I’ll be right here you wake.” 

 

“Not sleep,” Alys murmured into his shoulder. “Just rest.” 

 

“Aye, just rest. I love you.” 

 

“Love…” she began to reply before she drifted off to sleep. Ned pulled the covers over their bodies, wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes. 

 

XXXXX

 

Nearly two weeks after the wedding in King’s Landing, the royal family traveled North from the capital along the Kingsroad to Harrenhal to prepare for the wedding that would take place in the Godswood there. Bronn, the Lord of Harrenhal and a close friend of Tyrion and Jaime Lannister opened the largest castle in Westeros to his King and Queen. 

 

Alys and Rhaenys were in the Great Hall, giving instructions to various servants about where to place tables and what to adorn them with. With the first snowfall of the season covering the ground in a blanket of white, there were no flowers to be found. 

“Looking more and more like your mother every day, I see,” a voice from behind Alys said, causing her to whirl around. 

 

“Aunt Sansa!” she exclaimed, embracing the tall auburn haired woman. “I’m so glad you’re here!” 

 

“I wish we could have made it in time for your first wedding.” 

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“You’re right. I don’t. The New Gods are all pomp and holy circumstance.” 

 

“Where is Pod and the boys?” Rhaenys asked, taking her turn to embrace her aunt. 

 

“They found your father, Aemon, and Ned when we came in and stayed outside longer to speak with them.” 

 

“Did you bring the snow down with you from Winterfell?” Alys quipped. 

 

“I must have,” Sansa replied. “And that’s not all. I’ve had your cloaks taken up to your room.” 

 

“Thank you so much. It means the world for me that you sewed them. Father said there isn’t a more skilled embroiderer in the Seven Kingdoms.” 

 

“Your father exaggerates, I’m sure. You already look resplendent, Alys. Your mother sent the news my way.” 

 

“How long have you known?” 

 

“That’s not important. What’s important is that I have another gift for you and Ned. I’ve told the servants to take it to your parent’s chambers. Fetch your father and brothers so I might give it to you. I want you all to see it.” 

 

It was a chore to gather all of the family in one place on the eve of the wedding. There were many preparations still to be made, but Alys was anxious to be able to receive another gift from her aunt. She and Ned seated themselves next to one another as a servant placed the wooden crate on the floor in front of them. Upon inspection, there were small holes on the top and sides of it, a curious receptacle for a gift. 

 

“Shhhhh,” Ned said, raising a hand to quiet the room. “Do you hear that?” 

 

“Hear what?” Alys asked, but he waved her off. She listened intently for a moment and heard a faint whine seemingly coming from the box. “Open it.” 

 

Ned bent to his knee to unlatch the box and removed the lid. Reaching into the crate, he pulled a small black ball of fur out by the scruff of its neck. Alys stared wide-eyed at the small pup as Ned carefully placed it on her lap. Its soft fur was black as night, but when it lifted its head to meet her hand she noticed bright green eyes looking back at her. 

 

“Is that…” Jon wondered, before his sister interjected. 

 

“A direwolf pup,” Sansa nodded. “One of the pack had a litter last month and when we found out the children were to be married I could think of no better gift. He’s come a long way.” 

 

“Thank you,” Ned beamed at his aunt. 

 

It had been years since he had last seen a direwolf, when they were all visiting Sansa and her family in the North. It had been even longer since a direwolf roamed the halls of the Red Keep. He was old enough to remember Ghost, but his father’s wolf had died nearly ten years ago. 

 

“I think he already likes his new mother,” Jon said, nodding towards Alys. The little pup had wasted no time in lying down and resting his head on her arm. 

 

“He’s so beautiful,” she whispered, scratching behind his ear. 

 

“Rickon, Aegon, and Shaera will want to play with him,” Rhaenys pointed out. 

 

“A direwolf is no mere pet,” Jon warned. 

 

“We know,” Ned replied. 

 

“You have to train them.” 

 

“We know,” Alys replied. 

 

“Because if you don’t-.” 

 

“ _ We know, Father, _ ” they said in unison the last time, looking at one another and laughing. 

 

“What should we name it?” Ned asked. 

 

“I think... _ Zokla.”  _

 

“Wolf in Valyrian,” Daenerys explained for Sansa’s benefit. 

 

“Is that alright?” Alys asked. “Ned and I are descended from the Valyrians and the First Men. I thought it made sense.” 

 

“It’s your pup,” Sansa smiled. “Name him whatever you like.” 

 

XXXXX

 

_ Knock...Knock...Knock _

 

Alys set the book she was reading down and picked Zokla up off of her lap and set him back down onto the couch as she stood up and made her way to see who was calling at this late hour. 

 

“Oh,” Alys said upon opening the door. “It’s you.” 

 

“Not quite the greeting I expected,” Rhaenys said as she stepped inside Alys’s chambers. 

 

Zokla yelped at her from his place on the couch, tail wagging back and forth.

 

“I’m sorry. I thought you might be Ned. I should have known. The knock was all wrong.” 

 

“I thought Ned was staying on the other end of the castle tonight.” 

 

“He is. Silly really. As if we’re not already married.” 

 

“In the eyes of the Old Gods, you’re not. Besides, it’s tradition. You should be in bed.” 

 

“Maybe I was and you woke me,” Alys said. 

 

“You opened the door in seconds and there is a blanket here on your couch and Zokla is sitting on top of it. It seems like you can’t sleep.” 

 

“I don’t know why I can’t. This is the wedding I haven’t been worried about at all. Ned and I are  _ married _ .”

 

“Well I seem to remember feeling the same way and my darling sister snuck to my rooms and kept my company.” 

 

Rhaenys held out the book she had been carrying to her sister. 

 

“ _ Fire and Blood _ ,” Alys read, taking it into her hands. “The lost work of Archmaester Gyldayn.”

 

“Care to read a few stories from it?” 

 

The sisters walked over to the bed and climbed onto the mattress. Alys had no sooner settled back against the headboard than she heard Zokla whimpering from the floor next to the bed. With a sigh she got up and picked the pup up, setting him down on the bed next to her. 

 

“He’s still too little to jump all the way up here by himself,” she explained. “He’ll just whine until I pick him up and bring him up here with me.” 

 

“He should be sleeping on the floor or in his own bed,” Rhaenys replied. “You’re spoiling him already.” 

 

“Oh I tried,” Alys replied, pointing to the makeshift bed on the floor. “He doesn’t like it. I even tried sitting down there with him. This is the first night in a new place. When we get back to King’s Landing we’ll try to make him a proper place to sleep.” 

 

“No you won’t. You’ll just keep letting him sleep on your bed. I know you, Alys. You have a gentle heart.” 

 

“What of it? Look, he’s already lying down.” 

 

Rhaenys reached out to ruffle the fur of the small pup before glancing back up at Alys. 

 

“You’re definitely showing now,” she observed nodding towards her sister’s belly. 

 

“I know,” Alys replied, instinctively smoothing her hands over it. “I’m glad not to hide it anymore and I’m glad we left King’s Landing when we did.” 

 

“The people love you and Ned. I doubt there is much they could learn that would shake that love” 

 

“But still…” 

 

“Have you felt it move yet?” 

 

“I have, but Ned hasn’t. I think it’s a great disappointment for him.” 

 

“Not too much longer and he will.”

 

“He’s impatient. Not about everything, of course. But he is when it comes to this.”

 

“You bring out a different side of him.” 

 

“I do?” 

 

Rhaenys nodded. “I wasn’t sure he would ever marry. He’s such a military man. I could see him traveling for Mother and Father, but now...you just bring out a more domestic side to him.” 

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that. I’m just relieved that we’ll be living in King’s Landing. I couldn’t imagine moving far away like you and Leona did.” 

 

“You say that, but if Ned were posted somewhere else and you went with him, you’d be together. You’d be fine.”  

 

“Read something to me, Rhae.” 

 

“What shall I read?” Rhaenys asked as she began to leaf through the pages. 

 

“Read the story about Alysanne flying North to Winterfell and meeting with Alaric Stark before Jaehaerys could leave King’s Landing.” 

 

Rhaenys found the page and began to read about the time when Good Queen Alysanne took her dragon Silverwing to the North and spent time at White Harbor, Winterfell, and The Wall. According to Archcmaester Gyldayn, she received a chilly welcome at the seat of House Stark, but in time won over the Lord of Winterfell, Alaric Stark. As her sister read, Alys’s head leaned against her shoulder and for a moment Rhaenys thought she had fallen asleep. 

 

“Do you think...nevermind,” she said when Rhaenys finished reading. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Alysanne was in the North a very long time by herself. Do you think she grew to fancy Alaric Stark?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alys. She and Jaehaerys had the most famous marriage in the history of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

 

“They had their quarrels. No one knows what the first quarrel was about.” 

 

“They loved one another dearly,” Rhaenys countered. 

 

“I never said they didn’t. Perhaps she loved both men. Aegon loved both of his sisters. Alysanne married Jaehaerys when she was just fourteen. Maybe something about Alaric appealed to her.” 

 

“You’re tired and obviously need to sleep, sweet sister.” 

 

“Maybe she had his secret lovechild!” 

 

“Goodnight, Alys.” 

 

Rhaeneys closed the book and slid off the bed, tying her robe around her waist before walking towards the door. 

 

“You know I might be right,” Alys playfully called after her as she began to snuggle down beneath the covers. “Someday, someone will find the lost papers for Archmaester Gyldayn’s master work and you’ll see that I’m right.” 

 

XXXXX

 

The Godswood at Harrenhal was twenty acres and it was filled with pines, sentinels and a small, gurgling spring that had not yet frozen over in the cold weather. The heart tree was a weirwood, not as massive as the one at Winterfell, but still carved with a hideous face nonetheless. Lanterns had been hung from the low-hanging branches of other trees. 

 

Ned was happy to be in his thick furs as he stood near the weirwood tree facing his family and friends. The sun had just sunk below the horizon and the air grew noticeably colder. In the distance he could see two riders approach. One rode a horse as black as night and the other rode a silver that matched the color of her hair. His father helped Alysanne dismount and was handed a lantern as they walked towards Ned. 

 

_ I loved a maid as white as winter, with moonglow in her hair,  _ Ned thought as he caught a glimpse of his bride. Alys had looked beautiful on the day they were married in the Sept of Baelor, but on this night, she was ethereal and he wondered at her perfection. Her hair was far simpler this time, most of it hanging in loose curls save for two braids on either side of her face that were pulled back and twisted together. Her dress showed off, rather than concealed, her new figure now that it was no longer a secret that she was carrying their child. 

 

Alys may have already been his wife, but Ned felt overcome with emotions he had not felt as they stood beside one another in the Sept. Everything he had gone through, the secrets, the time apart in Dorne, all that he endured was worth it now. 

 

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Aemon asked from Ned’s side. 

 

“Alysanne, of House Targaryen, comes here to be wed,” Jon replied. “A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” 

 

“Eddard, of House Targaryen,” Ned said. “Who gives her?” 

 

“Jon, of House Stark and House Targaryen, her father. Alysanne, will you take this man?” 

 

Alys smiled when she looked at Ned and her violet eyes gleamed like amethysts in the moonlight. 

 

“I take this man,” she simply said and in the time it took for Alys to walk down the great aisle in the Sept of Baelor, she and Ned were wed in the sight of the Old Gods. 

 

Ned and Alys removed their gloves and held one another’s hand as they sank to their knees before the weirwood tree. Bending their necks, they offered up words of silent prayer. 

 

_ Gods of my Father, _ Ned prayed.  _ May our marriage be always blessed in your sight. May Alys safely bear this child and other children to come. May our House always strive to serve you and follow your ways.  _

 

He squeezed her hand when he lifted his head and wondered what she had prayed for. Placing a helpful hand around her back under the cloak, Ned helped her stand to her feet. Without a word, he reached for the clasp on her Maiden’s Cloak, unfastening it and handing it to their father as their mother placed the Bride’s Cloak over his arm so he could wrap it around her shoulders. Although it was not part of the marriage custom of the Old Gods, Ned cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and kissed her deeply. He would have never been so bold to kiss her in such a way in the Sept, but here in the Godswood, he would kiss his wife as he pleased. 

 

XXXXX

 

As the feast that followed the wedding wore on the musicians began to play again. This time, a ribald tune that everyone knew well. The wedding guests began to cheer even before the singing began. Ned stood from his chair and put his well-used goblet of ale down as he  ran towards the band of musicians and took from them a hand drum and a tambourine currently not being used, bringing the latter back to Alys and handing it to her. 

 

“What’s this for?” she laughed as he began to tug her towards the middle of the floor once more. 

 

“This is my  _ favorite _ song,” he yelled over the music. “And I want to play it with my wife!” 

 

_ “A bear there was, a bear, a bear! _

_ All black and brown and covered in hair. _

_ The bear! The bear!  _

 

_ Oh come they said, oh come to the fair! _

_ The fair? Said he, but I am a bear! _

_ All black and brown and covered with hair!  _

 

_ And down the road from here to there. _

_ From here! To there! _

_ Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear! _

_ They danced and spun, all the way to the fair! _

_ The fair! The fair!” _

 

The guests formed a circle around Ned and Alys as they danced together and sang along to the tune. 

 

_ “Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair! _

_ The maid with honey in her hair! _

_ Her hair! Her hair! _

_ The maid with honey in her hair! _

 

_ The bear smelled the scent on the summer air. _

_ The bear! The bear! _

_ All black and brown and covered with hair! _

 

_ He smelled the scent on the summer air! _

_ He sniffed and roared and smelled it there! _

_ Honey on the summer air! _

 

_ Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! _

_ I'll never dance with a hairy bear! _

_ A bear! A bear! _

_ I'll never dance with a hairy bear!” _

 

“I’m  _ your _ bear,” Ned shouted to Alys over the music. 

 

“No! You’re my wolf!” 

 

“Does that make you a dragon? We’re both  _ both _ !” 

 

“You’re in your cups, I think,” Alys said as she kissed him, causing their family and friends to let out a cheer. She could taste the honeyed ale on his lips and tongue as a warm flush spread across her cheeks. “I swear you better not try to pick me up.” 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of incurring your wrath tonight, or any night.”

 

_ “The bear, the bear! _

_ Lifted her high into the air! _

_ The bear! The bear! _

 

_ I called for a knight, but you're a bear! _

_ A bear, a bear! _

_ All black and brown and covered with hair _

 

_ She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair, _

_ But he licked the honey from her hair. _

_ Her hair! Her hair! _

_ He licked the honey from her hair! _

 

_ Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air! _

_ My bear! She sang. My bear so fair! _

_ And off they went, from here to there, _

_ The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair.” _

 

When the song was over, Ned was first among those who cheered the musicians as he led Alys back to their seats. As much as he loved to dance and be merry with his friends, he remembered how his wife felt after their first wedding. He wanted to take care that she did not exhaust herself. She seemed like a different person on this evening. 

 

“You don’t wish to dance more?” Alys asked as she tugged at his sleeve. 

 

“I do, but I thought you might want to sit one or two out.” 

 

“Nonsense! This is  _ our _ wedding night. This night is for you and for me. I woke late, took a most relaxing bath before taking my midday meal and then I napped late this afternoon. I’m much more prepared for this feast than I was for our first wedding feast.” 

 

“Well if my lovely bride should like to dance, who am I to refuse her?” 

 

XXXXX

 

Rhaenys sat back down and took a sip of her wine. It had been too long since she danced so much. 

 

“I should check on Rickon,” she said, leaning over to Sam. 

 

“He’s fine,” her husband replied. “You worry too much.”

 

“I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Sam watched as Rhaenys left the table, admiring her retreating form. Unlike her younger sister, his wife was tall, something she had in common with her aunt, Sansa Stark. To him, the pair of sisters were as different as the sun and the moon and though he loved Alys like a little sister himself, he was glad of it. Rhaenys had been five years younger than he was when they wed, but she seemed older and more mature than her eighteen years on their wedding day.  

 

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Aemon said as he plopped into Rhaenys’s vacant seat, wine sloshing out of the cup that was in his hand. The Crown Prince’s cheeks were flushed from a mixture of drink and dancing, Sam assumed. “How is my good-brother doing?” 

 

“Enjoying yourself this evening, Aem?” 

 

“Everyone is enjoying themselves this evening. Aren’t you?” 

 

“Oh yes, of course I am. Danced a fair bit more than I expected to.” 

 

“You need more to drink,” Aemon slurred. 

 

“I’ve had a bit already.” 

 

“D’you know about the Tourney at Harrenhal?” 

 

“Everyone knows about the Tourney at Harrenhal,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes. 

 

He had heard stories about it from his father since he was a young boy. It was the Year of the False Spring when Lord Whent hosted the great tourney. The year that would forever change the history of Westeros and the history of Sam’s own family. When Rhaegar crowned Lyanna, the kingdom had been torn asunder. Who would have known that it would take a Targaryen and a Stark to piece it back together. 

 

“There’s none like a wedding to make the blood run hot, eh?” 

 

“What’s that?” Sam asked. 

 

“You know what a mean,” Aemon said with a nudge and a wink. “I wonder how many babes will be conceived tonight. I’m hoping for one. Leona couldn’t keep her hands off of me earlier.” 

 

Sam laughed uncomfortably, unsure of how to react to Aemon’s drunken crassness. He was not always like that and the prince was right, they were at a wedding feast. It had been a joyous night and perhaps he needed to relax just a bit more. 

 

“You’re in my seat, brother,” Rhaenys said, suddenly appearing behind her chair. 

 

“Am I? And where did you run off to?” 

 

“Checking on my son.” 

 

“Isn’t his Septa watching him?” 

 

“Rhaenys likes to check on him herself,” Sam explained. “Let her be.” 

 

Aemon nodded. 

 

“I know, I know,” he said, leaning over and patting Sam’s face. He spoke low so only he could hear him. “Bed her well.”

 

“Your brother is just in his cups,” Sam said as Rhaenys took her seat next to him. “Just like nearly everyone else. Was everything alright?” 

 

“Yes,” she nodded, taking a sip of her wine. “He was sound asleep. I could just watch him like that for hours. When he’s not talking and running around I can pretend he’s still a babe.” 

 

“He’s growing up fast, that’s to be sure.” 

 

“Did we grow up so fast?” she asked. 

 

“I remember when you were born, my love.” 

 

“You do?” 

 

“I was five and we had just moved into the Red Keep after it was fixed up enough. Of course, I didn’t know then that I’d marry you someday.” 

 

“I always thought you were so handsome and smart. I’ve never known anyone who knows quite as much as you do.” 

 

“Except maybe my father.” 

 

“He’s a Maester. He doesn’t count.” 

 

Sam surveyed the room and then leaned close to his wife’s ear. “We could leave if you wanted to...you look so beautiful.” 

 

Rhaenys smiled and shook her head. “Let’s stay a bit longer. Come dance with me again, Sam.” 

 

“Anything my lady wants.” 

 

Sam held his hand out to his wife, letting her lead him onto the floor amongst the dancers once again. 

 

XXXXX

 

The evening wore on and it was late before Daenerys finally had a chance to return to her seat. Jon was still occupied elsewhere speaking to Gendry and Pod. Aemon had long since been taken upstairs by Leona with the help of Brandon. Rhaenys and Sam and just taken their leave as well. Glancing down to the center of the table, she saw a sight that made her heart sing. 

 

Alys was seated sideways on Ned’s lap, one arm wrapped around his neck and her legs draped over the arm of the chair. Ned had an arm firmly around her back, firmly holding her in place while his other rested on the curve of her belly, the need to hide it any longer was nonexistent. 

 

They were speaking in hushed tones so quiet that she wondered if they could even hear one another over the clamour that was still going on around them. Every so often, Ned would lean forward and kiss his new bride’s cheek, forehead, or lips, causing Alys to laugh and return the favor.  

 

Dany sighed in contentment and looked away, feeling like she was eavesdropping on an intimate moment, even if her children were sitting in the midst of everyone. They were clearly oblivious to the rest of the world around them. She had told Jon not long ago, that they had never had the chance to be so young and carefree. It was true. They had wed in the Godswood at Winterfell and there were no grand feasts. The only thing that was familiar between the two weddings was that Dany was also pregnant when she and Jon married. Aemon was born mere months afterwards. 

 

She and Jon had not been afforded many luxuries as part of their wedding, but that was why they had spared no expense when it came to the weddings of their children. Aemon and Rhaenys had both wed their respected spouses in the rebuilt Sept of Baelor and they had hosted hundreds of guests at the Red Keep for wedding feasts and tourneys that sometimes lasted well over a week. Neither of their older children had been wed on the eve of Winter, though. The weather would not have been good to hold a joust and one Tourney at Harrenhal was more than enough. 

 

“You look happy,” Jon said, taking a seat next to her. 

 

“I didn’t even see you come over,” Dany replied, shaking her head. 

 

“You were far away somewhere. Did I startle you?” 

 

“No. But to answer your first question, yes. I am happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. I think many of my fears were assuaged after their wedding in King’s Landing. The number of people who lined the streets to catch a glimpse of them...the way they cheered for them…”

 

“I know,” Jon nodded. “I feel the same.” 

 

“I was thinking about our wedding day.” 

 

“It wasn’t as grand as this, that’s to be sure.” 

 

“No, it wasn’t and yet, there are few days that compare to it. The days our children were born.” 

 

“The day we finally won.” 

 

“The day we were crowned.” 

 

“The day the reconstruction on the Red Keep was completed.” 

 

“The days our grandchildren were born,” Daenerys added. 

 

“I reckon there will be a few more grandchildren in our future.  _ I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow,  _ you said to me,” Jon said. “D’you remember that?” 

 

“I remember. I think you got me with child on that boat just so you could prove me wrong.” 

 

“No. I’d forgotten about it by then. That was mostly about proving that fucking witch wrong.” 

 

“Do you kiss your queen with that mouth?” 

 

“Every chance I can. I haven’t heard her complaining.” 

 

“Nor will you.” 

 

XXXXX

 

“Ned?” Alys whispered into his ear.

 

“Hmmm?” he asked, bringing a hand up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. It must have come loose from one of her braids while they danced. 

 

“Are you happy, my love?” 

 

“Happy? Happy doesn’t seem like the right word. It’s not strong enough. I don’t think I could possibly be happier.” 

 

“This day has been perfect, but-.” 

 

“You’re tired.” 

 

“No,” Alys shook her head. “Well, I am, but it’s not an exhausting kind of tired. Not like when we married in the Sept. It’s...like the way I would feel after we stayed up talking all night at Storm’s End. Or how we’d try to keep one another awake when you’d sneak to my chambers so you wouldn’t get caught in my bed the next morning.” 

 

“Or how I felt after coming home from Dorne? Gods I couldn’t decide what I wanted more of, sleep or you.” 

 

“Both.” 

 

“Definitely both.” 

 

“Take me to bed,  _ husband _ , and we can have both again.” 

 

Ned stood easily, lifting Alys up with him and causing her to laugh. The remaining guests let out a mix of  _ whoops _ and whistles, knowing that the bride and groom were about to take their leave for the night. Ned nodded to his mother and father, earning a warm smile from Daenerys, while Jon tipped his cup to his children one more time. 

 

“You carried me into the feast,” Alys said. “I don’t think you need to carry me to the bed as well.” 

 

“It’s not about needing to. It’s about wanting to.” 

 

He carried her down the corridor. In many instances, beddings were as much a part of the wedding ceremony as vows were. In days of old in the North there might even be witnesses to ensure that the marriage was consummated. Given Alys’s current condition that was hardly necessary. There would be no reason to prove her virginity since she was already with child. 

 

Their rooms had been prepared for them earlier that night. A fire was started in the fireplace and candles were lit throughout the chambers. It smelled as if incense had been burned earlier in the day to make sure the smell within was pleasing to the newlywed couple. The sideboard was littered with trays of fruit and cakes as well as ale, wine, and water. Red and white rose petals covered their bed. 

 

Ned laid Alys on the soft mattress and stood back up long enough to pull his linen shirt over his head. His doublet had long since been abandoned in the great hall. Alys pushed herself up and knelt before him, her back facing him as she pulled her hair over her shoulder. Without being told, Ned untied the laces of her gown. He kissed a line from the nape of her neck down her back as she shrugged out of the dress and silk chemise underneath. He laughed at the flurry of fabric, pulling it out of the way and helping her lie back on the bed. 

 

He had beheld her naked dozens upon dozens of times now. No part of her body was unknown to him, and yet gazing down at her on their wedding night, Ned felt almost sheepish, as if he was looking at her for the first time all over again. His cock twitched and hardened in his trousers when his eyes traced over the sloping curves of her breasts and belly. He laid down next to her and let his fingertips ghost over the gentle curve, his favorite pastime of late whether they were drifting off to sleep at night or just waking in the morning. Each night she asked him to rub oils Missandei had given her across her taut skin. Another gift from Naath that was supposed to prevent her skin from being marred as their child grew. In truth, he was fascinated by it all. She was carrying a child,  _ their _ child, and he hoped to soon feel it move and kick. If he was touching her, he was sure not to miss it. 

 

Alys’s own fingers walked up his arm and across his shoulder, threading into his black curls so she could pull his face down to hers in a kiss. She had lost count of the number of times they had kissed that day. It was freeing to be able to kiss him in front of people, to not have to hide their relationship any longer. She sighed when his lips trailed down her neck and between the valley of her breasts, his softened beard no longer abrasive on her sensitive skin. 

 

Ned had always been a generous lover, but was even more so since he returned from Dorne. She felt selfish at times for all of the attention he lavished on her. She was nearly certain that there had never been a more satisfied woman in the Seven Kingdoms. Reaching between their bodies, she palmed his cock over his trousers. 

 

“Ned,” she whispered. 

 

“I know,” he smirked, quickly pushing them down. He kicked them off along with his boots. “Is that what you wanted?” 

 

Alys nodded and parted her legs for him, allowing Ned to kneel between them. He ran his hands down her thighs and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him close to her as he leaned forward and kissed her again. He wet his hard cock in her juices, teasing her clit with it before he positioned himself at her entrance and sank into her warm and welcoming core. 

 

Alys arched against him, a moan catching in the back of her throat as Ned built up to a steady and familiar rhythm for them. Eyes drifting closed, she kissed him deeply, trying to drink him in until he abruptly pulled back and looked down at her. Grey eyes gazed down into violet ones as he took a deep breath. 

 

He felt suddenly overwhelmed, flooded with all of the emotions of the day. Never in a thousand years did he expect to be here. He had always thought himself to be a practical man. He was not sure he ever believed in fate, but as he looked down at his sister, his lover, his wife he knew that something much stronger than themselves had brought them together. He was meant to be here in this moment with her. Meant to spend the rest of their lives together. Meant to live and love and bring forth children into the world. 

 

Alys looked searchingly at her husband, frozen in motion as his eyes gazed into her very soul. Since the day they had admitted their love for one another, she had dreamt of being his wife. Now that day had come and nothing would drive them apart. A stray tear slipped from the corner of her eye and Ned brushed it away with the pad of his thumb before leaning down to capture her lips once more, his body beginning to move against hers again. 

 

“Ned,” she gasped. “Oh, Ned.” 

 

Her fingertips pressed into his back, keeping him as close to her as she could. Ned hooked his arm under one of her knees, lifting it ever so slightly to allow him to change position just enough to go deeper than before. He kissed along the hollow of her throat, causing a long moan to escape her lips and he made no attempt to stifle it. 

 

“Fuck,” Ned breathed as he felt her cunt tighten around his cock and then release him, eliciting a light giggle from his wife. 

 

“That you are,” Alys whispered, clenching again and teasing him. 

 

“Damn,” he cursed, reaching between their bodies to thumb her clit. 

 

She writhed underneath him as the familiar heat spread from the pit of her stomach when she began to come. Her head fell back against the pillow as his name tumbled from her lips over and over again. Feeling her come apart beneath him, sent Ned following her over the edge, spilling his seed and dropping his forehead to rest on Alys’s shoulder. Her legs fell away from his body, but her arms kept him close. She did not want to be pulled away from him just yet. Ned kept his weight on his forearms, kissing her shoulder and letting his tongue flick along her slightly salty skin. 

 

“I can’t move,” he murmured against her ear. 

 

“Good,” she sighed, lazily tracing her fingers up and down his spine. “I don’t want you to.” 

 

“You’re the one who once said, and I quote,  _ you’re far too heavy for that _ . And I don’t want to crush the baby.” 

 

“Leave it to you to remember something like that. You won’t crush anything, I promise.” 

 

She whimpered when she felt him slide out of her and pull her to him and he rolled onto his back. 

 

“Fair compromise?” he asked, kissing her temple. 

 

“No,” she pouted. “But I’ll allow it.” 

 

“Thank you, my gracious lady. You are most generous with me.”

 

“I think you were fairly generous yourself tonight.” 

 

“Gods, I love you, Alys.”  

 

“And I love you,” she replied. “I don’t want to sleep yet.” 

 

“You need to sleep, love.” 

 

“This day has been too perfect. I just want to make it last.” 

 

“We’re together now. Our marriage is blessed by the Old Gods and the New. I promise you tomorrow and the day after and the day after will be just as perfect as today.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly married, Ned and Alys continue to await the birth of their first child while navigating the joys and challenges that come along with that. Alys asks a favor of Rhaenys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to perhaps one of the fluffier chapters I've written for this story. Now that Ned and Alys are finally together and finally married I decided to dedicate a chapter to what their married life might be like as they're waiting for their baby to be born. 
> 
> I also realized that this might very well be the second to the last chapter O.O Brace yourselves, Baby Targaryen is coming soon. Thanks to my great friends Sharon (thank you especially for the moodboards!), Shawn, Mimi, and Jenny. Thank you for being my sounding board. 
> 
> If you haven't noticed...I turned this into a series called A Time for Targaryens because I've been writing oneshots focusing around Rhaenys (and...uh...what she's been up to) and I have something planned for Aemon as well!

“Alys,” Ned whispered loudly as he gently shook her shoulder. “Alys...wake up.” 

“No,” she mumbled and pulled the covers higher up over her shoulder. She was hoping to go back to sleep, but she knew that would be useless now. 

“I felt the baby move!” 

Her eyes snapped open then as the realization of what he had just said to her began to sink in. As she woke up more, Alys could feel his hand on the swell of her belly and when she turned over onto her back so she could try to see his face she felt the movement for herself. 

“There it is again!” Ned exclaimed. 

“Light a taper, I can’t see anything.” 

It was with great reluctance that Ned pulled his hand away from his wife and lit a taper on the bedside table, causing the room to be filled with a warm glow. 

“What do you need to see for?” 

“Maybe I’d like to be able to see my husband’s face,” she replied, taking his chin between her fingers and kissing him. “What time is it?” 

“Uhh, it’s late,” Ned said. “Sometime past the hour of the wolf. I just got back from playing dice with Aemon.” 

“Just now?” 

“He kept losing. But I climbed into bed and settled in and that’s when I felt it. How can you sleep through something like this?” 

“Sometimes I can. Sometimes I can’t. If I’m already asleep it doesn’t wake me.”

“Ah, I’m sorry for waking you then.” 

“Don’t be silly. I’m glad you did. You look like a little boy on his nameday.” 

Ned felt just as she described him. He had left his brother in a sour mood. Aemon had lost a fair amount of money and in his frustration he accused Ned of cheating. To make matters worse, he had tried to give his older brother back the money he won off of him which only caused Aemon to throw the dice across the room and declare the game over. It was not that Aemon could not handle losing. It was that Aemon hated losing to one of his younger siblings.

He had been disappointed when he returned to their chambers to find Alys already asleep. Even Zokla was nestled in his bed next to the hearth and barely stirred when Ned tiptoed into their chambers. 

Upon their return to King’s Landing from Harrenhal, Alys and Ned moved into new chambers that had been prepared for them as a wedding present from their parents. They were larger than either of their individual chambers and parts of it had belonged to Rhaenys when she was younger, before she moved to Horn Hill. Now, Rhaenys and Sam occupied Alysanne’s old chambers and Rickon slept in Ned’s. 

Alys and Ned’s chambers were now much closer to the rooms that were being redecorated as a new nursery for their child whenever he or she arrived in just about two months. 

“Does it ever hurt?” Ned asked, laying his palm flat over her belly again. 

“Sometimes I feel as if he’s kicking me in the ribs. It’s not comfortable, to be sure.” 

“Him? You think it’s a boy?” 

“I’m sure a girl would not give her mother such grief.” 

“I wonder if  _ our _ mother would agree with that. Tell it true, love, do you want a boy or a girl?” 

“I told you-.” 

“I know, I know,” Ned rolled his eyes. “You say you just want a healthy child. But if you had to say, what would it be?” 

“The way I see it, it doesn’t matter what we have first. A boy this time, a girl the next time.” 

“And the time after that?” 

“Maybe twins,” Alys suggested, resting her forehead against his. “One of each, as many as the gods give us.” 

“You say that now. Your mind might change after you’ve had this one.” 

“I doubt it. Do you remember what I said to you one night?” 

“Hmmmm which night? There have been many.” 

“I believe I said  _ Someday, I will give you as many sons and daughters as you like.” _

_ Aye, _ Ned thought. He did remember that night. It did not come the first night he made love to her in her chambers in the Red Keep. It came two months later while they were on Dragonstone. The Summer heat had made King’s Landing feel like an oven and so they sought the comforts of the seabreezes as they blew across the Gullet and into the ancient seat of House Targaryen. 

Alys had held him close as he was about to come, coaxing him to spill his seed inside her. He had been hesitant at first, but she was so certain, so unafraid of the consequence that might become an eventuality. Afterwards he remembered her asking him if her bearing his child would be so terrible. It would not have been terrible, he had decided. The thought of her bearing another man’s child made him ill. He had wanted nothing more than to marry her and father her children, he just never imagined it would be so soon. 

“I love you,” Ned simply said and quickly stole a kiss. “Our child is already blessed to have a mother like you.” 

“Stop,” Alys replied, playfully pushing him away. “You’ll make me cry again.” 

“Must I apologize again for that?” 

“No. I just can’t help it. Mother says it’s normal. Something sad makes me cry, something happy makes me cry. I certainly won’t miss that after the babe is born.” 

Long after Alys had fallen back to sleep, Ned lay with his head still nestled between her belly and breasts and his hand splayed across the rounded curve. He was still filled with so much awe. He wondered if the babe could feel his hand the way he could feel it moving around. Could it hear his voice if he spoke or sang to it? He felt endlessly impatient to meet his child. Two months still seemed like a long while to wait.

XXXXX

“There you are,” Alys said, walking into her old rooms. “I’ve been looking for you. I came earlier and you weren’t here.” 

“Oh?” Rhaenys asked. “That’s odd. We must’ve just missed one another, but you’ve found me now.” 

“I have a favor to ask.” 

“I hope I can help.” 

“The closer I get to the birth, the more nervous I get. I was wondering if you might stay here in King’s Landing with me. At least until the baby is born. You and Rickon and Sam as well. I would love the extra company.” 

Rhaenys was slow to reply. On the one hand, she wanted to remain with her family, to help her sister as much as she possibly could. She remembered all too well the trepidation and dread she felt the closer she got to Rickon’s birth. It was a daunting time. But on the other hand, she was ready to return to Horn Hill and to the quieter life she and Sam shared together there. King’s Landing, and Court in general, was filled with one too many temptations. She and Sam had already been away from their home for over a month. As Warden of the South and Lord of Horn Hill there were certain duties that he needed to attend to. Furthermore, Alys had their mother and Leona close to her should she need advice. 

“Alys, I…-” 

“You can say no,” her little sister quickly added, though the look on her face said something different entirely. She looked almost as if she was ready to cry. “I’m sorry I asked, I’ll see you at supper later.” 

“Alys wait. I didn’t say no. I just need to speak to Sam about it first, alright? If it was just me I would stay in a heartbeat without question. Sam might very well need to return to Horn Hill.”

“Of course, I completely understand. And I know I’m asking for a great deal. I’m asking you to be away from your husband for two months.” 

“Have you been feeling well?” 

“Yes, very well, in fact.” 

“Then what has you so worried?” 

“Just thinking. While Ned was gone, Mother told me...that I was very small when I was born, that they told her I might not make it. And look at her mother and father’s mother? They both died in childbirth.” 

“Sweet sister, that was different. I doubt either of them had a maester to attend to them.”

“But they probably had midwives who couldn’t do anything to save them.” 

“This is King’s Landing in a time of peace. We have the best of Maesters at our disposal. Maester Samwell cured Jorah of greyscale. He helped deliver you and made sure nothing bad happened to Mother. What can I say to put your mind at ease?” 

“Say you’ll be here with me. Sam will give you anything if you only ask him.” 

Rhaenys sighed. “I  _ will _ ask him. I promise.” 

That had been enough to put Alys temporarily at ease until she had the opportunity to speak with her husband that night. She knew he was growing restless in King’s Landing. He complained that there was little for him to do there. While her brothers enjoyed hunting and sport, Sam did not. Even spending time with his mother and father seemed to do little to assuage his boredom. 

“Sam,” she said after they had both settled into their bed for the night. 

“Hmmm?” he replied without looking up from his book. 

“I have a favor to ask of you.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s about Alys really, a favor for her. She’s growing increasingly nervous about the birth. Now it’s only two months away and her mind keeps taking her to all of the horrible possibilities that could happen. She asked if we’d stay until after the baby was born.” 

Sam frowned. “Stay here in King’s Landing? Rhaenys, that’s an awfully long time.” 

“I know it is, that’s why I haven’t given her an answer yet. If you could have seen her face, though. I’ve never seen her look so scared. Even when Ned was gone, she wasn’t scared like this.” 

“Why is she frightened? Surely they are the best midwives here and my father as well. She has Leona nearby and your mother.” 

“My darling,” Rhaenys cooed, scooting closer to him on the bed. She took the book from his hands and closed it before setting it aside. Her hand rested on his thigh over the coverlet. “It’s just not the same. You’re an only child. You don’t quite understand the bond she and I share.” 

“We’ve been gone from Horn Hill for so long already though...” 

“We have been. I realize that, but she’s my little sister.” 

“I feel like your mind has been made up already.” 

“I would very much like to stay and help her, but I know you don’t.” 

“It’s not that I don’t feel for her. But how many times have you been called on this year for her?” 

“My mother called me here earlier. She was concerned.” 

“You have responsibilities as Lady of Horn Hill as well,” Sam reminded her, covering her hand with his own. 

Slowly her hand had started to massage his thigh through the blankets and he knew what she was trying to do. Sam felt weak in her hands. In the glow of the flickering candlelight, she looked especially beautiful, her dark tresses braided into a plait and her violet eyes gleaming as she pled her argument. He did not wish to argue with her about that matter and he felt selfish wanting to return home to Horn Hill. Sam had grown up with Alys, too. She was like a younger sister to him as well and yet he found he had less patience than his wife did. Truth be told, he thought she had acted foolishly in falling in love with her brother and that the situation could have ended much differently than it had. They said that the blood of the Targaryens had always run hot, but he thought he had found a way to temper Rhaenys’s since they had been married. 

“I can’t stay here,” he said and his heart sank as he watched her face fall. “But perhaps you should. Perhaps you and Rickon could stay until Alys’s child is born.” 

“Stay without you?” she stammered and Rhaenys felt the color drain from her cheeks a bit. 

“It’s the only solution I can see right now.”

“It’s not the one I was hoping for…” 

“It’s the one that will have to do, as much as I know I shall miss you. Perhaps I should show you how much.” 

Rhaenys stayed awake long after Sam had fallen asleep after their lovemaking. She never thought he would be the one to suggest that he return to Horn Hill alone. Although she was only too glad to be able to tell her sister that she would be remaining with her, a small, nagging voice told her she should be returning home with Sam.  _ Your conscience _ , she thought.  _ Your place is with your husband.  _ She tossed to her other side and screwed her eyes closed tight and willed herself to go to sleep. 

XXXXX

“Ned...Ned wake up,” Alys whispered, shaking his chest.

“What?” he muttered as he quickly sat up, nearly bumping heads with her. “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing is the matter.” 

“Why did you wake me? You scared me half to death.” 

“I can’t sleep,” she said simply. 

“Why not?” 

“I have an insatiable taste for lemon cakes.” 

Ned blinked in the darkness, not sure he heard her quite right. 

“You woke me because you’re hungry for lemon cakes?” 

“Yes…” 

“Alys, my love, what am I supposed to do about that?” 

“I thought you might be willing to go to the kitchen for me.” 

“They’re not just going to have lemon cakes there, love,” Ned explained doubtfully. “Not at this hour.”

“Yes, they will. I asked them to. I didn’t want to keep them in the room because I was afraid if I did I’d either eat them all at once or Zokla would find them and devour them before I was able to.” 

If it had been light enough in their bedchamber to see, Alys would have seen Ned’s mouth hanging open. Leave it to his wife to make sure she could have her lemon cakes whenever she wanted them. Last week it had been honeyed bread with blackberry preserves. She had eaten it alongside of every meal for a week straight, but she had never woken him up in the dead of night asking him to fetch it for her. 

“Alright,” he said, tossing aside his covers and searching in the dark for his robe. “I’ll be back shortly.” 

“Ned!” his wife called from the bed. “Do you think they would taste good with blackberry preserves on top?” 

Ned was not sure, but he knew Alys would be willing to find out. Dutifully, he trudged from their new chambers down a corridor, passing a slightly distracted looking Luc Selmy along his way to the kitchen. If he mumbled a greeting Ned’s way he did not hear it. The lemon cakes were exactly where Alys said they would be, along with what seemed to be a hastily scrawled note that they were for the Princess Alysanne. He grabbed a flagon of mead and the blackberry preserves with ease as well. Afterall, he was quite accustomed to raiding the Red Keep’s kitchen for wine or ale. 

When he returned to their chambers he found that Alys had lit a number of candles around the bedchamber and was glad of it. He had narrowly missed stubbing his toe on the bedpost on his way out and he did not want the same thing to happen upon his return. 

“That was fast!” she beamed at him. 

“That’s not something I’m used to hearing,” Ned smirked as he laid the spoils of his scavenging before her on the bed with a flourish and a bow. “Your feast, my lady.” 

“Thank you, now get back up here and I might just share some of it with you.” 

“That’s alright. I’d never think to come between you and your lemon cakes.” 

“But these aren’t  _ my _ lemon cakes,” Alys said as she wasted no time in spreading a layer of the preserves on top and taking a bite. 

“Then whose are they?” 

“The baby’s, of course.” 

“ _ Of course _ . How silly of me.” 

“Are you mocking me?” 

“No! I’d never dream of it.” 

“You are.  _ Your _ child is making me crave these things and you have the nerve to poke fun at me for it.” 

Ned knew better than to argue with her. This was not the first time one of her moods had turned foul in an instant. He had even been so concerned that he asked their mother and father about it. His mother advised patience and his father advised understanding. Whatever it was Alys might be upset about, Jon had said, she was right about it. If Ned would just concede that fact he would save them from many an argument while his young wife was pregnant.

And yet...he could not stop a laugh from escaping him as he looked at Alys. 

“Now you’re laughing at me?” 

“No, no, I promise. It’s just that this whole time you’ve have a little bit of,” he began and reached out to brush his thumb over the corner of her mouth, swiping away the preserves. “Blackberries on your face still.” 

“Seven hells,” Alys shook her head and choked on a sob turned laugh. 

“Mmm,” Ned said, sticking his thumb into his mouth and tasting the sweet blackberries. “Delicious. I think I missed a bit though.” 

He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands as he kissed the corner of her mouth, his tongue gliding over her skin. She giggled and ducked away from him, dipping her finger into the jar on the tray and spreading a bit of the sticky jam over his lips. 

“Look at that,” she tsked. “You’ve made a mess of yourself.” 

“Have I? Care to help me with that?” 

Alys smiled and wasted no time in joining their lips together just so she could suck and lick the sweet substance from his mouth. He had been so good, so patient with her after she woke him up in the dead of night to satisfy her craving. She wanted to do something to return the favor. Of late she found her pregnancy a vexing paradox. At times she felt both amorous and ungainly, almost awkward in her changing body, convincing herself that Ned found her disgusting despite his constant reassurance that her fears were far from the truth. 

They had become more creative out of necessity. Alys could no longer lie on her back for prolonged periods of time without feeling uncomfortable and needing to move. she reached for his arm and used it to pull herself up. Bunching her nightgown up over her hips, she straddled him, letting out a squeal of laughter as he grabbed her arse and sat up more so he was leaning against the headboard. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his hands sliding beneath her nightgown to caress her back. 

Alys did not answer him. She merely leaned back ever so slightly into his touch and reached beside him for the jar of preserves. 

“We missed a spot,” Ned said, licking her neck sometime afterwards. Her back was facing him as they lay on their sides and his hand absentmindedly massaged her hip. He was sure they looked a frightful mess, skin and sheets stained with blackberries. 

“Oh thank you, love,” Alys replied. She entwined her fingers through his, ignoring their stickiness, and brought his arm more tightly around her, settling back against his chest with a contented sigh. 

“Comfortable?” 

“For now.” 

“I think we’ve made a mess.” 

“And?” 

“And I don’t think I’ll look at blackberry preserves the same way again.” 

“You’re terrible,” Alys said in jest. “You weren’t complaining when I licked it off your cock.” 

“Such a foul mouth! I’m certainly not complaining now either.” 

“You love my foul mouth.”

“I love everything about you, my darling.” 

“And I you, my Ned, but now I think you’ve tired me.” 

He wanted to remind her that she had been the one who woke him up, but decided to keep that to himself. 

“That’s because the sun will be up soon,” he whispered into her ear. “Sleep, Alysanne.” 

XXXXX

“I have some good news,” Rhaenys said, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. 

She was breaking fast with her mother and sister in Daenerys’s solar and the three women had been happily discussing possible names for Alys’s child. Her younger sister was coy, leaving Rhaenys to wonder if she already had a name picked out whether she had a girl or a boy. 

“You’re staying,” Alys guessed, her voice full of hope. 

“Staying?” Daenerys asked. 

“I asked Rhae to stay here with me until after the baby is born.” 

“Yes,” Rhaenys confirmed. “Sam and I discussed it and I will be staying here with Rickon and he will be leaving tomorrow for Horn Hill.” 

“Oh, he’s not staying?” 

“No, Mother. He said he has matters to attend to. Really, we can’t keep him here for nearly four months.” 

“I’m so very glad you’re staying,” Alys smiled, reaching across the table to clasp her sister’s hand. 

“I am, too,” Rhae admitted. “And... it seems I might be able to call on you to return the favor in due time.” 

“Darling!” Daenerys grinned. “What excellent news. When will the child be here?” 

“Late summer it seems. It’s still very early yet, but I told Sam this morning and I just can’t keep the news to myself.” 

“Our children will be close to the same age! I’m so happy for you, Rhae. And for Sam. Have you told Rickon yet?” 

“Oh no. He’s so young I think I’ll wait a bit.” 

“He’ll be the  _ best _ big brother. Every time he sits on my lap he wants to feel the baby move or he asks me  _ Aunt Aly, when will the baby be here? _ ” 

Alys had no doubt that her nephew would indeed be the best brother. She hoped her children would always be close, no matter what. She felt blessed that she was still close with her own siblings and cousins. Rhaenys seemed almost relieved to share the news with Alys and their mother. Truth be told, she wondered if her sister and Sam would have more children. Perhaps there had been complications after Rickon’s birth no one had told her about, but none of that seemed relevant anymore. The gods, both old and new, were clearly smiling with favor upon the future of House Targaryen. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alys and Ned finally welcome their child into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen has always been a lucky number for me...I cannot believe I've reached this end of this story. Almost four months to the day since I posted the first chapter, it's all coming to a close. It's honestly such a bittersweet moment for me. Thank you to everyone who has come along with me (and Alys & Ned) on this journey! 
> 
> This fic would not exist without Sharon (LustOnMyFingers) who encouraged me to explore Alys and Ned's story. She also has created some incredible moodboards for me. 
> 
> Thank you to Jenny, Shawn. and Mimi who had let me rant about this story and bounce ideas off of them. There were a handful of times while writing this fic that I felt like giving up or maybe it wasn't worth writing, but I had a story to tell and because of your encouragement I made it through!

 

The days grew short as the full fury of Winter struck King’s Landing in blanket upon blanket of snow. So much snow had fallen in a fortnight that it would be well above the heads of small children. Activity in the capital ground to a halt as the city tucked in for what promised to be one of the harshest Winters since the year Ned was born.

Alysanne had once loved the snow, but now soured at the sight of so much of it. Until the latest blizzard, men would shovel paths around the garden and lay down sand so that she might walk around, carefully holding onto one of Ned’s arms. Even the mighty Blackwater froze over. In their youth Ned and Alys had skated upon the ice, now it was only a distant memory and the young mother-to-be was growing increasingly restless.

It was easy to see her home as a prison when she was no longer permitted to walk about outside. Snow had fallen faster than the servants could keep it shoveled and, despite the sand laid down, Ned still worried that she would slip upon a patch of ice and fall. She felt fat, lazy, and impatient, even melancholic due to the lack of hours of sunlight that normally filtered through her windows. She even became cross with Ned when he would return from hunting with their father, all pink cheeked and smiling as he tried to press his cold red nose into the crook of her neck.

But she could never stay angry with him for long, not when he would so graciously rub the cramps and soreness from her feet, calves, and lower back. If she must spend the last month of her pregnancy officially retired from court life and in confinement, at least she had her husband and dear sister and nephew to pass her time with.

“Rickon, don’t pull Zokla’s fur like that,” she warned the child. He had turned three the previous sennight and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye as if he had just been caught sneaking a sweet. “He doesn’t like that.”

“I will pet him nice,” Rickon replied and patted the direwolf’s head.

“They grow so fast,” Rhaenys noted.

“Children or direwolves?” Alys asked, making her sister laugh.

“Both, but I was talking about the direwolf.”

“I know, but Father said Ghost grew quickly as well. How are you feeling?”

“Miserable.”

“At least we’re miserable together.”

“Would you be miserable if you weren’t cooped up indoors?”

“Indoors? I’m scarcely permitted to leave my chambers. Sometimes I say I’m going to the sept in front of the Maidenvault just as an excuse to move about.”

“The Seven won’t like that.”

“If the Mother is Mother to us all, then certainly she knows how I must feel.”

At night, Ned would join her after he had eaten supper with their parents and sister. He would bring her little gifts. Some days it was a new book, freshly sent from the Citadel. Other days it was an extra sweet from the kitchen. Once he brought her an ice cold pewter bowl and when she looked inside she found a melting, but perfectly formed snowball. He had taken his shirt off and stood at the foot of her bed, beckoning her to throw it at him. His wife’s aim was superb and she hit him squarely in the chest.

But of all of the nights, Alysanne’s favorites were the nights when Ned would bring his harp and sing for her. He was accomplished at any instrument with strings, but like his grandsire, he favored the harp. Although he knew his talent, he hated performing for gatherings of people, save for his sister. He lay with his head in her lap while he played a sad winter song about the kingdom being so cold it was as hard as iron and water was like a stone. It was a Northern song, but there was a grace to how he sang it that almost made her weep. When he finished he set his harp down on the bed and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and squeezed it.

“Is there a Small Council meeting tomorrow?”

“There is,” he nodded.

“Then don’t you usually play cards with Aemon on this night?”

“He can lose his money to me another night. I told him I was otherwise occupied.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Alys said quietly as she played with his hair. He turned his head towards her belly and kissed it through the fabric of her nightgown.

“You know I’d rather spend time with you over Aem any day.”

From his place in front of the heart, Zokla lifted his dark head and yapped when Ned placed his hand on Alys’s stomach.

“Zokla?” he asked. “What’s gotten into him?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Have you not noticed how protective he’s grown?”

Ned had not noticed anything out of the ordinary about their direwolf, other than the fact that despite his growing size, Zokla was almost always lying at the foot of the bed or next to her. Once, Ned had come upon them while Alys was sleeping and Zokla had his head resting against her stomach. On this night, Ned had shooed him off the bed so that he might stretch out how he wanted to beside his wife.

“I suppose I hadn’t.”

“Kiss me.”

Ned never needed to be told twice to kiss her and yet when he did he heard the direwolf bark this time and heard his paws pad across the floor near the bed. In an instant, Zokla had jumped onto the bed and was using his growing body to wedge himself between his mother and father. Ned gave in easily once he saw what the animal was trying to do and backed off while the wolf laid back down next to Alys as if nothing at all had happened.

“You’re in my spot,” Ned said, scratching behind Zokla’s ear until he let out a weak whine.

“I don’t think he cares,” Alys smiled. “Kiss me again.”

“He’ll take my arm off, I think.”

“He won’t. Not now that he’s closer to me. I think he barked at you before because he didn’t know what you would do. Father said Uncle Bran’s direwolf saved him for an assassin once and Ghost saved Father countless times.”

“I suppose I should be grateful to your...furry protector to look after you when I’m not here.”

“I don’t think it’s me he’s protecting.”

“Then who?”

“I think he knows I’m with child. He can sense it.”

“Didn’t Mother say that Ghost acted strangely around her when she first met him? He wouldn’t leave her side.”

Alys nodded. “And that was before she even realized she was pregnant with Aemon. Ghost knew before she did.”

“I think Drogon misses you,” Ned said.

“Not half as much as I miss him. He hates the cold. He would hate me, too if I wanted to take him up in this cold.”

“You’ll ride him again soon enough, my love.”

“Soon enough,” she sighed, smoothing her hand over her great belly. “Perhaps when next I ride him I’ll have our little pup strapped to me like Alyssa Targaryen did with her children in days past.”

 

* * *

 

If Alys was anxious for her child to be born, her babe was not.

“I just want the birth to be done with,” she complained to her mother while soaking in a warm bath. Alysanne’s head was resting on a rolled up towel on the edge of the large tub and her eyes were closed. “I just want to hold my baby in my arms.”

The bath gave her a chance to relax her tired and heavy body and allowed her ladies to change the linens on her bed.

“Oh my dear, patience never was your strongest virtue,” her mother replied. Daenerys was sitting on a stool near the tub as she worked a comb through her daughter’s long silver-blonde hair.

“It’s been nine moons already.”

“The first child sometimes comes late.”

“Did Aemon take longer?” Alys asked before she realized her mistake. “Oh Mother, I’m so sorry…”

They rarely spoke of her eldest brother, dead before he was even truly born years before Alys was even a glimmer in her parents’ eyes. Her father had commissioned a statue of a great stone stallion and placed it in the hall amongst statues of their Targaryen ancestors to commemorate the Stallion Who Would Mount the World.

“It’s alright,” Dany assured her. She reached down to cup her daughter’s cheek for a moment, knowing that Alysanne did not mean it as a slight. “Your brother Rhaego came too soon, but that was a different matter entirely. It’s very difficult to pinpoint the day, even for the most practiced midwives and maesters.”

“How will I know when it starts?”

“You’ll _know_. It will not be like the false pains you’ve had.”

“Is there nothing I can do to make it happen sooner.”

Daenerys laghed. “Only old wives’ tales I’m afraid.”

“Such as?” Alys’s interest was piqued.

“Eating certain foods that are heavily spiced. Drinking certain herbal teas. The women in Essos would speak of being intimate with their men.”

“Mother!”

“Alysanne, _you_ asked _me_ and I’m telling you what I know. Let’s not pretend we’re prudish Septas. There are some things even the stone walls of the Dragon’s Holdfast can’t keep out.”

As preposterous as Alys thought the remedies her mother suggested she found herself asking for raspberry tea and food seasoned with spices from Dorne. Neither seemed to work, her dinner only worsened her indigestion, and her bath did little and less to ease the ache in her back.

“Perhaps you need to walk around a bit,” Ned timidly suggested. He was lounging next to his wife on the bed and already anticipating another night of her tossing and turning.

“It can’t hurt.”

Alys took the hand Ned offered her and when her feet hit the cold stone floor she shuddered. Arching her back, she tried her best to stretch out her muscles, all to no avail. After walking around their chambers she stopped and braced herself on the bedpost. She whimpered when Ned took his fist and pressed his knuckles into her back.

“Too much?” he asked, immediately halting his ministrations.

She shook her head and rested her forehead against the post. “Do it again.”

This time Ned pressed his thumbs into the small of her back, rubbing them in small circles up and down her spine. Judging by the little sounds he heard emanating from her lips he must have been doing something right, something to ease her discomfort.

“Ned, will you do something for me?” she asked after a few moments had passed.

“Anything, love,” he replied, kissing the back of her neck. “Whatever you want, you only need ask it.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“What?”

“Mother said that coupling could bring on my labor.”

“How does it do that?”

“She didn’t elaborate.”

“How do you know it will work?”

“I don’t,” Alys admitted, turning around so her back was against the post. She wished she could wrap her arms around without her belly getting in the way. It seemed like it had been so long since she was able to press herself against him when he embraced her.

“Hmmm…”

“You don’t want to.”

“No!” Ned blurted. “I mean, yes. I do, but last sennight you said you couldn’t get comfortable enough.”

“I couldn’t. But I’m also not comfortable now either.”

Ned hated seeing her like this. He knew she was not sleeping through the night and that she grew increasingly restless as the days went on. Rhaenys had told him what she thought he already knew, that their sister was afraid to give birth for the first time. In his whole life, he had never known her to be afraid. It was she who leaped onto Drogon’s back _alone_ at age seven. They had all flown from a young age but never so young when they flew by themselves. Truth be told her trepidation made him scared, too. Every family had a tale to tell of a woman who died in childbed.

He had never been able to deny her anything and he would not- could not- start now.

“Anything I can do to ease your discomfort in the slightest, I will do,” he said, brushing his knuckles across her cheek. “Even if just for a moment.”

“You will?” she asked, lighting up like a newly lit candle.

“Of course. It was never a question of whether or not I desired you. You know that answer already. I just did not want to give in to my own selfishness. You can’t ask me to touch you and massage you and think that I would be unmoved by it. I’m only a man.”

“Aye, and I’m glad of it.”

Alys pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him as she began to untuck it from his trousers. Ned broke away from her just long enough to yank it over his head and toss it onto the floor. He reached for the tie on her nightgown and in an awkward tangle of fabric it too was discarded onto the floor. She cupped him through his pants, smirking at his growing hardness and somewhat pleased with herself that she had to do so little to obtain her desired effect. He slid his tongue across hers and moved her hand away so he could unfasten his pants and kick them off.

“How should we…?” he asked tentatively causing her to laugh. He loved that musical sound, would never tire of hearing it and sometimes went out of his way to make her laugh or giggle, sometimes eliciting a snort which only made him love her more.

“I don’t even think you asked me that the first time we made love.”   

“I just want you to be comfortable.”

“On my side?” she suggested. “I could kneel but…”

“But you’ve heard stories from the Dothraki?”

“I don’t want our child born after you take me like a dog takes a bitch. We can do that some other time.”

“On your side it is,” Ned laughed. He pulled the covers down and helped her rearrange the pillows as she climbed onto the bed, settling onto her side.

“Pull up the covers, it’s cold,” Alys said, putting a pillow under her belly and shifting around until Ned covered them and lay down behind her.

She turned her head back towards him and met his lips in a tender kiss, sighing when she felt his fingertips ghost over her hip and across her stomach before cupping one of her breasts. He gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it pebbled into a hard peak. His hard cock was pressed against her arse and she did her best to roll her hips against him.

His hand slipped down to her core and he dipped his finger into her folds finding her slick and ready for him. Positioning his cock at her entrance he eased inside of her waiting cunt, drawing a low moan from her lips. Alys reached behind her and set her hand upon his thigh, letting him know what pace he should set. Ned kissed a trail from her shoulder to her neck, nibbling lightly on the sensitive flesh just behind her ear as he moved within her.

“You’d better not leave a mark,” she nearly panted as she threaded her fingers through his curls and gave them a playful tug when he soothed her skin with his tongue. “But gods, don’t you dare stop.”

Ned’s hands teased and caressed every inch of her within his reach, massaging her breasts until they tingled and she arched against him. She was close. He could tell by the way she was already tightening around him and writhing, though she remained unusually subdued and even quiet. Perhaps she did not want people to know what they were up to, but she had never been shy since they’d been reunited.

“Ned,” she gasped as he felt her walls begin to tighten and spasm around him.

“That’s it, love,” he replied as he began to rub her clit, increasing her pleasure before he found his own release.

Alys untangled her fingers from his hair and reached for his hand, holding it tight as he placed open mouth kisses on her shoulder.

“How do you feel?” Ned asked, catching his breath as he kissed her hair.

“Mmm better. Less sore and deliciously tired,” she replied, kissing his fingers. “Thank you.”

“You needn’t thank me, love. I told you, anything I can do for you, I _will_ do for you.”

Alys did not respond to him and when Ned lifted himself up on his elbow and looked down at her he found that she had already fallen asleep. He hoped she would find the rest she so desperately needed and would be able to sleep through the night.

 

* * *

 

Alysanne’s respite from the dull ache in her back was brief to say that least. That very night she was pulled from a peaceful slumber by a pain so great it nearly forced her to cry aloud. But for the pain that held her in a vice-like grip she would have thought she was dreaming, and then as if it had never been, it subsided and she felt like she could breathe again.

Her chambers were still dark, not even the pink haze of dawn could be seen when she glanced over her husband’s sleeping form towards the window. At some point she had turned over in her sleep so that she was now  facing him. In the darkness she could barely make out his features until her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. His hair was a wild mess crowning his head.

Soon enough she felt the familiar and bothersome urge to use the chamber pot and so she carefully extricated herself from his arms and with a grace more becoming of a stag trying to walk on ice, she rolled out of bed. After she had finished she retrieved her nightgown from the floor and pulled it back over her head. The fire in the grate had died down and the cold seemed seep through the walls and windows and permeate her skin, though it did not seem to bother Ned. Taking a few logs she added them to the fireplace, stoking it with a rod until they took flame. Perhaps she would be able to fall back to sleep and when she woke the room would be warm and pleasant.

As she made to stand up straight, Alys was struck with another pain that caused the rod to fall from her hand and clatter on the floor as she reached to brace herself on the mantle and cursed aloud at the pain.

“Alys?” Ned’s sleep laden voice called from the bed. “Seven hells are you alright?”

He leapt from the bed, having the presence of mind to pull on his trousers as he hopped over to the hearth. Sliding an arm behind her back he steadied her, surprised by how firmly her hand gripped his upper arm.

“I’m fine,” she lied, though her pained voice gave her away. “Just help me back over to the bed.”

They had taken no more than four steps in the direction of their bed when she froze in motion and mingled with a gasp from his wife’s mouth he thought he heard what sounded like water dripping onto stones.

“Oh gods,” Alys whispered. “ _Oh gods.”_

“What?” Ned asked.

“My waters have broken. You need to go wake mother. Wake Rhaenys.”

“And just leave you here?”

“Unless you want to deliver our child _please_ go get them.”

Ned helped her back into their bed just as another wave of fresh pain washed over her, but she kept her teeth tightly clamped shut. She knew he would never leave her side if he knew how great the pain was.

“Alright,” he said, pulling his shirt back on and leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she managed to say as she gripped the sheets tightly in her fist under the furs. “Now go!”

Ned raced out of their chambers and practically flew down the corridor. His older sister’s rooms were the closest and he pounded on the door before jerking it open.

“Rhae!” he rasped into the darkness. “Rhae come quick, the babe is coming!”

“What?” she muttered, clearly startled by the interruption. “Now?”

“Now! She’s asking for you. I’ve got to get Mother. Hurry!”

He wasted no time in actually seeing Rhaenys out the door before he continued his sprint through the Dragon’s Holdfast to the large joint apartments that his parents shared. Within those rooms were a solar, two separate offices, an intimate library, and their bedchamber. As always he was guarded by two members of the Queensguard.

“My prince?” Luc asked when he saw Ned’s form coming towards him. “Is something the matter?”

“Selmy!” Ned barked. “I need my mother. Alys is in labor.”

The Queenguard let him pass and he burst into the outer chamber, already calling for his mother and alarming a few of her servants who were always ready in attendance should their queen require anything throughout the night.

“Ned?” he heard Daenerys call back and she soon appeared in the doorway to the bedchamber, robe thrown over her nightgown and his father close on her heels. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Alys,” he panted. “Her pains have started and she said her waters have broken. She’s asking for you mother.”

“Oh my darling,” she replied in a much calmer tone than Ned expected. “I know she feels like the child will come at any moment, but believe me it will take time. Run back and tell her I’ll be there in a moment.”

Rhaenys had beaten Ned back to his chambers, hastily dressed in a gown and her long raven hair pulled up in a net to keep it out of the way. She was quickly braiding Alys’s own silver-blonde locks into a long plait over her shoulder.

"Where’s Mother?” Alys asked.

“She said she’ll be here soon,” Ned replied, taking up a place on the other side of the bed. She reached for his hand and he offered it to her.

“She’s no doubt calling for the midwives and Maester Samwell. Don’t worry, sweet sister.” Rhaenys explained, before turning her attention to her brother. “You’d better dress, Ned. When they get here they’ll make you leave.”

“I’m frightened,” Alys pouted, pulling him closer to her.

“No, you’re not,” he replied, kissing her hand. “You’re not afraid of anything. You’re in pain and you’re uncertain, but you’re not frightened.”

Ned dressed hastily, nearly tripping over Zokla at least three times as the direwolf bounded through the chamber, clearly aware of the excitement happening around him. Before long, Daenerys arrived with no less than half a dozen women in tow including Jeyne, Missandei, Gilly, and two midwives.

“I’m sorry to have woken you, Mother,” Alys said. The pain had momentarily subsided, but she knew it would return.

“Don’t be, darling,” Daenerys replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her daughter’s hand. Just the mere presence of her mother and the calm control she possessed put Alys at ease. “When the pains come are they close together?”

“Not very,” Rhaenys replied. “She’s only had one since I got here.”

“We might have a ways to go then. We’ll know more after the midwives examine you.”

“That doesn’t sound promising,” Alys groaned.

“You’ll be just fine. You’re in the best of hands now and when this is all over you’ll forget whatever pain you feel now. Trust me. Ned?”

“Yes Mother?”

“I’m sorry, but it’s time for you to go.”

Ned was reluctant to leave his wife’s side, but it was a comfort to know that he was leaving her with people he trusted more than anything.

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised, kissing her gently. “I love you, Alys.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, cupping his cheek. She offered him a weak smile and tried to feel as brave as he seemed to think she was.

“I’ll let you know how everything is going,” Rhaenys assured her brother before he left the chamber, ushering Zokla out with him.

When the door closed behind him the wolf laid down in front of it.

“Nothing to do now but wait,” A voice from behind Ned said. He spun around and saw his father.

“Easier said than done,” he replied.

“Aye,” Jon nodded and sat down in a chair. “That it is. The first one is always the worst.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Probably not. I almost missed Aemon’s birth. Probably would’ve missed it if it wasn’t for Ghost.”

“Truly?”

“Truly. I had returned to Castle Black, leaving your mother at Winterfell with Bran, Sansa, and Arya. I wanted Ghost to come with me, but he wouldn’t leave her side. We had pushed the Night King back, but he was not yet defeated. You know I could warg into Ghost. One night in my dreams I saw your mother doubled over in pain and I knew I had to get to her. There was a great Winter storm, even worse than the ones we’ve had. I still don’t know how in Seven Hells Rhaegal flew through that, but we made it to Winterfell and no more than a half an hour later your brother was born. So just know that you’re very lucky to be here.”

 

* * *

 

“Breathe through the pain, Alys,” Daenerys told her daughter as she fought through another contraction. “It’ll pass, but don’t hold onto your breath. Come on now.”

“I’m trying,” Alys replied, taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

It had been over two hours since her mother had arrived, but it felt like an eternity. To her dismay, the midwives said she was nowhere near ready to begin pushing and that it would likely be a while yet. They bid her to rest as much as she could in between the pain and so she was lying on her side, a pillow tucked between her knees and her sister pressing a cool cloth to the back of her neck. When the pain passed, she relaxed her tense body and closed her eyes as Rhaenys wiped the sweat from her brow.

“How did you sleep last night?” her mother asked.

“Well, for a change.”

“Good. That means you’ll be well rested then.”

 _Well rested indeed_ , Alys thought, recalling the very reason why she had slept so well until her labor pains began sometime in the middle of the night.

“I hope so.”

“This is our battlefield,” Daenerys continued. “This is our arena. Most women will never know war.”

“You’ve known war, Mother,” Alys pointed out.

“I have, but I pray you never will. This is the battle we must fight. Our bodies are designed for this. No man, no matter how brave, could ever endure what we endured. The fate of humanity relies upon us and our willingness to find the courage to take up the challenge and face this battle time and time again. Today, you are no different than a soldier, my love.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s taking so long?” Ned barked at his father. He was pacing now, had been pacing for the better part of the last hour. The sun had been up for some time now, but he refused to eat anything other than a mug of cider. His stomach was in knots as it was and it only worsened every time one of Alysanne’s cries was loud enough to make it through the heavy door.

 _It’s been seven hours_ , he wanted to say.

“You have your mother’s patience,” Jon smiled, stealing a piece of dried fruit from the tray one of the servants had brought in. If his son was not going to eat it, he would not let it go to waste.

“How can you be so calm about all of this?”

“Because I’ve been through it a time or two, I suppose. Because I know there’s nothin’ we can do about anything. What did your sister tell you?”

Ned rolled his eyes. “Rhaenys said she’s doing just fine and the midwives are happy with the progress.”

“Aye. _Happy with the progress_. Let me tell you something, if they weren’t they would have called for Sam by now.”

 

* * *

 

“I need to move around,” Alys moaned. “My feet are getting cramps.”

“We can do that,” Rhaenys said. “Can’t we?”

Daenerys looked to the midwife who nodded and then proceeded to help Alys to the side of the bed. Her mother on her right side and her sister on her left, she eased her feet onto the cold stone floor, sighing at the momentary relief she felt. She stood still for a moment, getting her bearings before nodding that she was ready to begin walking. It was not that she was unsteady on her feet, it was just that she worried she would be struck with another contraction and would double over in pain. She walked from one side of the room to the other and back again.

“Take a few sips of water,” Daenerys said, handing her a cup. “Don’t overdo it.”

The cup of water had been in a bowl packed with snow and it was crisp, cool, and extremely refreshing. Alys handed the cup of water back to her mother and leaned her forehead against the bedpost.

“How are you feeling?” her sister asked.

“Like you’ve asked me that a few dozen times already,” Alys replied.

“Not faint or anything?”

“No.”

“How are your feet now?”

“Better, but it feels different now,” she said, putting her hands on her belly. “Like the pressure is different.”

“Walking about can do that,” Gilly offered. “It helps get the baby going the right way.”

“Let’s get you back up on the bed and the midwives can see if it’s almost time.”

 

* * *

 

“It took only six hours when I was born,” Ned said. “Mother told me.”

“You came quickly, but your sister Rhaenys came in just four,” Jon replied as they walked down the corridor.

Ned had been rattled by the increased number cries that were coming from his wife on the other side of the bedchamber door. He felt helpless as he listened to her struggle in agony hour after hour. Finally, Jon had the good sense to pull him away, suggesting they go on a walk of their own. It had been difficult. Ned was sure there would be news the moment they left, but his father assured him that Rhaenys would have told him if it were so close.

“How long did Alys take?”

Jon was pensive for a moment, unsure of how to answer. “You know the answer to that. Your sister took her sweet time getting here.”

“But it’s not as if I remember it. Tell me about it. She said Mother nearly died and that’s why she didn’t have more children, it might’ve killed her.”

“I have face Wildling, Boltons, and Lannisters. I’ve come back from the dead only to stare The Dead in the face and that day was one of the scariest days in my entire life. But it was much different than today.”

“How?”

“It was a bit early yet. A bit early when your mother’s pains came and yet your sister refused to come. She’d been so careful, too. Refused to ride Drogon after she lost the babe before Alys...Still, it was a difficult pregnancy and she was so tired for most of it. She put aside meeting with the small council altogether near the end of it. I had to meet with them.”

“I’m sure you enjoyed it,” Ned smirked.

“Hardly. As I said, your sister took a long time coming and your mother was already in a weakened state. Riding a dragon, riding a horse, it strengthens a person. I mean, it physically strengthens a person. She hadn’t done that in a long while and so her body was at a disadvantage. There was a point when…”

“When?”

“They needed Sam to examine her and he said there was a chance if the labor lasted too long that your mother and your sister would both die. He said that they could cut your mother open and take the babe out, but that your mother would almost certainly die, even Sam didn’t think he could save her from that fate.”

“Or?”

“Or he could give your mother a draft of something, a tonic of sorts, that would likely kill the child, but expel it from her body.”

“You obviously chose neither,” Ned said. “As both are still alive.”

“I told Sam that so long as your mother was conscious that nothing would be done until she gave the word. If she wanted them to cut the baby out...I couldn’t stop her. But...there came a point when she was drifting in and out of consciousness. I told Sam if it came to it to save your mother’s life.”

“You did what?”

Ned was too angry to see the grief etched across his father’s face, grief that had stayed with Jon for seventeen years. They had an heir, they had children, he could not fathom living without his wife, or Westeros surviving the fragile peace that existed without its queen. There were noble houses who had no allegiance to the North, just as there were houses from the North who truly had no allegiance to Daenerys, at least not at that time. They ruled a united Westeros _together_ and he was terrified that all that would be lost if she died.

“I’ve had to live with this every day of my life,” Jon said. “I pray you’re never faced with the same decision. Why do you think I’ve spoiled your sister so? Just because she’s the youngest? No. Because I’m still trying to make up for a decision that I didn’t even have to make.”

Each of Jon’s children were special to him in different ways. Aemon, his first born son and heir. The child he never thought he would ever have. Rhaenys, his first daughter and the first of their children born into a truly peaceful Westeros. Ned, so much like himself for better or for worse. Named for the man he owed his very life to. But Alysanne...his Alys was the embodiment of her mother and so much more. Until recently, there was nothing Jon would have denied her. Even sending Ned away had been less about punishing Alys and more about being hurt that his children had been so dishonest with him. It had been about keeping them safe from dangers he perceived existed.

“How is any of this supposed to make me feel better?” Ned fumed. “Are you trying to make me worry more?”

“No,” his father shook his head. This was not going the way he hoped it would. He clapped his hands onto either side of his son’s head so that he was looking straight at him. “I’m telling you think to prove that your mother _and_ your sister are fighters. Alys was born, thank the gods, but she was small and even Sam said she was weak. They warned your mother and me that she might not even live through the night. But she did. And she grew and continued to grow stronger. You’ve nothing to fear because your sister has already overcome the odds. She’s like...Ghost in that way. He was the runt of the litter, Greyjoy thought we should leave him for dead, but I knew Ghost belonged to me. He was destined to be mine and he grew and became strong and fierce.”

Ned opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by his sister calling for them down at the other end of the corridor.

“There you two are!” Rhaenys shouted. “The midwives can see the head it won’t be long now!”

 

* * *

 

“Just cry out as loud as you want, Alys,” Daenerys said as she watched her daughter grit her teeth. “Who cares who hears you?”

Alys let out the most guttural sound sound she had ever heard come out of her youngest daughter  as she pushed through another contraction and then fell back onto the bed.

“It’s been _sixteen_ hours,” she panted. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this for…”

“A few more pushes should do,” the midwife said from somewhere near her feet.

Alys wondered how she was still awake. If not for the pain that seemed to be ripped her body in two, she thought she would have long since fainted by this point. Her mother was at her side and Rhaenys...Rhaenys had gone to tell Ned something. _Why hasn’t she come back yet?_ The pains were coming so frequently now it was difficult to tell when one started and another stopped. It seemed to run together in an endless stream of white hot, searing pain.

“Just a bit more and then you’ll hold your babe in your arms, my love,” Daenerys whispered into her daughter’s ear as she bathed her forehead and neck with the cool cloth. Her own hair was disheveled and her sleeved were pushed up. Alys had never seen her mother in such a state before.

“I can’t,” Alys whimpered.

“You can. You’re a dragon and you’re _my_ daughter. _Be_ a dragon.”

Rhaenys was at her side once more, though Alys didn’t recall seeing her come through the door. She was so grateful she was there with her, not just that day but that she had stayed with her at hey younger sister’s request. Rhae took her hand and between her mother’s words and her sister’s quiet assurance, Alys felt like she had the strength she needed. They came from a long line of strong women. Daenerys would often remind Alys of who her namesake was.

 _Good Queen Alysanne_ , she thought. _She had more than a dozen children. Gods give me half of her strength._

Alys pushed, strained, seethed, and cried out until she finally felt her child slide from her body and collapsed back into her sister’s arms, her head lulling against Rhaenys’s shoulder. There were tears on Alys’s cheek and only then did she truly realize she had been crying, whether out of pain or relief she did not know. The babe’s cries soon filled the room, drowning out the excited murmur of the midwives with the sweetest sound Alys had ever heard.

“It’s a girl!” she heard her mother exclaim. “Oh my darling, a beautiful daughter.”

Alys lifted her head and opened her eyes just in time to see the midwife placing her child into her mother’s arms.

“Mother,” she began, pushing herself up.

“Alysanne,” Daenerys said, her eyes brimming with tears. “Here is your daughter.”

She laid the squalling infant into Alys’s arms and the room seemed to melt away as she beheld her child for the first time. The little girl was perfect, from her tiny red toes to the tip of her little red nose and her cap of dark hair just like her father and grandfather. She had been hastily cleaned off and was still wailing away when Alys pressed her lips her temple and pulled the blanket around her small, but perfect body.

“Shhhhh,” she whispered. “Mama’s here little pup.”

The crying subsided and for the first time the baby opened her violet eyes to gaze up at her mother in wonder. So wrapped up was Alys in looking at her daughter that she didn’t noticed Rhaenys usher Ned into the room until he was at her side.

“We have a daughter,” she said, shifting the baby in her arms so her husband could see her better. “And she has your hair.”

There were tears spilling onto Ned’s cheeks as he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Alys’s back, bringing her close to him as he took in the sight of their first born child. She had a shock of hair so dark that it surprised him, but her eyes were just like her mother’s eyes. He had seen babies before, but none were ever as beautiful as his daughter, he was sure of it. The redness was quickly fading away and her face had none of the scrunched sour look that his nephews and niece had when they were born.

“Oh my loves,” he said as he cupped his daughter’s head in the palm of his hand. If he was disappointed in having a girl rather than a boy, he did not show it. “Are you alright Alys?”

“I am now.”

“Gods I don’t know how you did that. She looks just like you but with my hair.”

“I had some support,” Alys said, smiling at her sister and mother. She had not seen her father come into the room and wrap is arm about her mother’s waist.

“Do you have a name yet?” Rhaenys asked.

“We do,” Ned replied. “There were many we discussed, many that would have been suitable, but we kept coming back to the same one over and over again.”

“Now that she’s here I can’t imagine naming her anything else. This is Daenerys. Dany for short.”

“A good name,” Jon said. “One of the best I would say.”

“You both honor me,” Daenerys smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “I could not be prouder of both of you and of my newest granddaughter. Children are a blessing on our house. May she be the first of many blessings to you.”

 

* * *

 

Long after Alysanne and Dany had been washed, dressed in a clean gown and clean swaddling clothes, and the bed linens changed Ned sat beside his wife on the bed while she nursed their daughter. The wet nurse had arrived and was promptly dismissed by Alys who would not dream of letting another woman do what she could so easily do herself. She cared not for the precedent set by generations of noble women. Her mother had nursed all of her children and Alys would do the same.

“I know I keep saying it, but she really is perfect,” Ned said as he ran a finger down Dany’s nose. “She’s a hungry little thing isn’t she?”

“She is,” Alys laughed. “I think she worked just as hard as I did though.”

“You’re astonishing. D’you know that? I can’t even believe how lucky I am right now. To think, I didn’t know it was possible to love you more.”

“Mmm I think I might have to share your love with this little one now.”

“And I don’t? There’s more than enough to go around, I think.”

“It seems she’s had her fill,” she said when Dany had finally seemed to doze off, her little mouth no longer tugging at Alys’s breast. “Will you take her?”

She placed their daughter into Ned’s waiting arms and fixed the ties on her nightgown. He did not think he had ever held anything so small before. Dany’s head fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Alys had been careful to show him how to hold her and he had taken to it so naturally. He imagined that many men would have preferred a son first, an heir. Aemon’s first child had been a boy, so had Rhaenys’s, but Ned could not imagine being happier than he was in that moment.

Alys settled back into the pillows with a contented sigh. She was sore and exhausted, but her heart was overflowing at the sight of Ned holding Dany in his arms and gazing at her in such wonder. Yesterday she had been a daughter and a wife, but today she was a mother and suddenly the world seemed a little sweeter. They had discussed names at length, but _Daenerys_ had always been her first choice. Rhaella had been an option, too but everything Alys knew about her grandmother was tinged with sadness and she did not want that sadness attached to her first born. No, if their first child was a girl there was no other name for her but Daenerys. Their mother was the first undisputed queen of Westeros, the Princess Who Was Promised, a savior to many and an embodiment of hope. Perhaps their daughter would never rule the Seven Kingdoms or sit upon a throne, but she could carry with her all of the gifts her grandmother had passed on to her children.

“You look like you could use sleep, too my love,” Alys said, tucking a wild curl behind Ned’s ear. “Shall we put her to bed?”

“That might be for the best.”

Alys began to push the covers off, wincing at the pain in her loins.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to move around, despite the soreness or I’ll just want to lay about,” she explained. “Besides, it’s only three steps.”

Ned moved the cradle closer to the bed for good measure, allowing her the chance to get up, but not making the distance so great that it would be troublesome when their daughter needed to be fed again. Alys leaned on the edge of the cradle, pulling her robe around herself more as she watched Ned lay Dany down and carefully extricate his hand from behind her head. He wrapped his arm around his wife, letting her put some of her weight on him as he kissed her softly.

“I love you, Alys. Now and always. I didn’t think I could be a happier man until today.”

“And I,” she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. “Love you, too.”

Alys thought back over the last year of her life. It had been filled with so many trials and tribulations, but also some of her greatest joys. Never would she have imagined being a wife and a mother a year ago. She had been but a girl then but now she was a woman and a new chapter of her life was beginning. The ink of the past was dry, but she was just beginning to dip her quill into the inkwell of the future she would write with Ned.

“Ned,” Alys said, gazing down at their daughter as she slept. “Fetch the dragon egg from its box.”

“What for?” he asked, moving towards the cupboard it was kept in.

“We’re going to place it in her cradle.”

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

Three hundred and twenty five years after Aegon and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys landed in Westeros with their three dragons, Daenerys Targaryen entered into the twenty-third year of her reign with her husband Jon. Three hundred and twenty five years after Balerion, Meraxes, and Vhagar first flew from Dragonstone over the Seven Kingdoms a dragon eggs placed into the cradle of the newest Targaryen princess, named after her grandmother, began to stir. 

The cracks started small, thinner than a hair and so unnoticeable that no one was quite sure how long they had been there until one morning, Alysanne reached into Dany’s cradle to take her daughter into her arms when she saw a small hole in the egg and observed movement within. 

She called for her husband, her mother, father, and by the time they had all gathered around the cradle a new dragon had been born into the world, the first since the Mother of Dragons’ own eggs had hatched upon the funeral pyre of her first husband. 

When she was five years old and already showing promise as a skilled dragonrider, Alysanne’s daughter Dany announced that her dragon would be named Dawnrider. When her Uncle Aemon asked her how she came up with such a name she merely shrugged and said no one ever asked Aegon the Conqueror why he named Balerion what he did. 

In truth, she named the dragon after the dawn because her mother had told her stories about what the dragon’s egg looked like when her grandmother, the queen, gave it to her mother. It was a thing of beauty, glorious to behold, Alysanne had said. The color of the night sky as the morning sun began to creep over the horizon heralding the dawn and the coming of a new day...

 

 

Jon, Daenerys, Aemon, Rhaenys, Ned, Alysanne, and their families will return in the upcoming fic  _ Blackfyre Rising _ .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL again so much for reading. This story has really been a labor of love and I feel really proud of it. Thank you for letting me share it with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
